Knight of the Sun and the Lake
by Trafalgar Dicky
Summary: Naruto hampir mati, namun ia di selamatkan oleh seorang Dewi. Dia dirawat, dilatih, dan di didik. Kini ia akan membawa kembali kejayaan dari seorang Ksatria loyal dan keadilan. Mampukah ia menghadapi tantangan di masa depan? Ikuti perjalanan Ksatria Matahari dan Danau! Smart!Naru Cross NarutoxDxDxFate dan minor anime lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Knight of The Sun and The Lake**

**Disclaimer : Naruto / High School DxD / Fate S/N / anime/manga lainnya bukanlah milik saya.**

**XxX**

**Sebuah cerita baru yang muncul karena mendapatkan ide-ide baru, sangat di sayangkan jika tidak di tulis. Selain sebagai selingan untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam sehari-hari. **

**Silakan membaca jika suka, jika tidak jangan baca! **

**Selamat membaca! **

"Normal"

'_Pikiran'_

"**Mons/beast"**

'_**Pikiran Mons/beast"**_

**{Jurus/dll} **

**Chapter 1**

**[Prolog] **

_Berabad-abad lamanya, perang tidak luput dari kehidupan Makhluk Supranatural. Baik itu Dewa, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis, Naga, dan Makhluk Supranatural lainnya, bahkan Manusia tidak luput dari perang. _

_Ada sebuah perang yang sangat besar dalam sejarah Supranatural, dimana melibatkan ketiga Fraksi. Pertama adalah Fraksi Iblis yang di pimpin oleh empat Iblis darah murni yang sangat kuat, mereka adalah Lucifer yang awalnya Malaikat setingkat Seraph namun menjadi pembangkang atas perintah-Nya, kemudian Beelzebub, Leviathan, dan terakhir Asmodeus. Mereka memulai peperangan karena wilayah mereka atau tempat tinggal mereka __**Underworld **__dihuni oleh Makhluk Supranatural lainnya, Malaikat Jatuh. Malaikat Jatuh adalah Fraksi kedua. Malaikat Jatuh sendiri merupakan Malaikat yang dulunya Suci, selalu melayani Tuhan. Tetapi, suatu ketika Malaikat itu berbuat dosa dari dosa tujuh besar. _

_Baik secara Nafsu, Serakah, Sombong, dan dosa lainnya. Yang membuat Tuhan harus mengusir Malaikat yang tadinya Suci menjadi Malaikat Jatuh atas karunianya. Mereka kemudian bertambah banyak, sehingga harus mencari tempat untuk tinggal bagi saudara-saudara yang telah Jatuh. Malaikat Jatuh sekelas Seraph, Azazel, akhirnya membuat markas / organisasi khusus bagi yang Jatuh, di kenal sebagai Grigori. Dimana Grigori juga terdapat di __**Underworld, **__yang awalnya peperangan di mulai. _

_Dan Fraksi terakhir adalah Malaikat itu sendiri, dengan Tuhan sebagai pemimpinnya. Yang tinggal di Surga, tempat Suci bagi mereka yang taat kepada-Nya. _

_Awal mula, peperangan ini terjadi dua Fraksi saja, Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh. Namun, Tuhan memerintahkan Malaikat untuk menghentikan perang karena perang itu membuat korban berjatuhan, terutama manusia yang masih primitif. Tuhan tidak menyukai hal itu, karena manusia merupakan makhluk yang lemah tetapi memiliki potensi yang besar suatu saat, dan Tuhan juga sangat menyayangi Manusia. _

_Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh tidak bergeming dengan perintah-Nya, bahkan dua Fraksi itu memerangi Malaikat, membuat marah Tuhan. Dan sejak itu perang Tiga Fraksi di mulai._

_Peperangan yang akhirnya pada puncaknya mempertemukan masing-masing pemimpin Fraksi. Pertarungan tiga arah dimana Iblis di pimpin langsung oleh Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, dan Asmodeus. Malaikat di pimpin oleh Tuhan, dan Grigori di pimpin oleh mantan Seraph Azazel. Pertarungan itu sangat sengit, sehingga mengundang Dua Naga Langit ikut pertarungan. _

_Dimana Kaisar Naga Langit Merah, Ddraig bertarung melawan rivalnya, Kaisar Naga Langit Putih, Albion. Pertarungan itu sangat dahsyat, banyak korban berjatuhan dari Tiga Fraksi. Bahkan Asmodeus ikut terbunuh akibat pertarungan kedua Naga itu. Tuhan yang melihat banyak korban, bertarung menghadapi kedua Naga tersebut, kemudian menyegel mereka berdua ke dalam sebuah Sacred Gear. _

_Tetapi, akibat pertarungan itu, muncul Naga Hitam melebihi kedua Naga Langit, Naga itu adalah Apocayptic Beast, atau Emperor Beast of Apocalypse, atau 666 (Trihexa). Sebuah Naga Kiamat, yang memiliki kekuatan setara Tuhan. Naga itu memusnahkan sebagian dari masing-masing Fraksi, ketika itu para pemimpin bersatu melawan 666 (Trihexa), membuat Lucifer, Beelzebub, dan Leviathan mati di pertempuran itu. Lalu setelah melemah, Tuhan akhirnya menyegelnya dengan segel yang rumit dan juga sangat banyak di Ujung Dunia, sehingga tidak bisa kembali lagi. _

_Pertempuran akhirnya berakhir setelah kematian Tuhan, dan Yondai Maō mati. Azazel yang masih hidup melakukan pembicaraan kepada Michael, salah satu Seraph tertinggi di Surga, dan salah satu pemimpin Iblis untuk melakukan gencatan senjata. Mereka pun akhirnya setuju dan sampai sekarang tidak terjadi perperangan kembali, meski masih ada konflik-konflik diantara mereka. _

_Setelah itu, berabad-abad kemudian, Manusia, makhluk yang tadinya lemah kini telah berkembang, mereka menciptakan banyak hal untuk kemajuan hidup. Namun, sekali lagi perang selalu ada, baik itu karena konflik sederhana, ataupun hal yang besar. _

_Setelah berakhir peperangan, terbangunnya sebuah kerajaan Inggris yang terkenal, di pimpin oleh salah satu Raja Ksatria dengan pedang Caliburn serta Excalibur, Raja Arthur. Dia telah memimpin Ksatria-Ksatria yang gagah berani dari setiap penjuru Inggris, dan kemudian di kenal sebagai Knight of the Round Table. Banyak Ksatria itu telah di kenal oleh orang-orang, beberapanya adalah Sir Lancelot du Lac, dan Sir Gawain. _

_Sir Lancelot du Lac di kenal sebagai Ksatria dari Nyonya Danau. Dimana ia berlatih atas bimbingan dari Lady of The Lake, Vivian. Ia juga yang telah memberikan pedang Excalibur untuk Arthur yang hancur berkeping-keping, dan kemudian di ambil oleh pihak gereja. Sir Lancelot terkenal dengan kesetiaannya kepada Rajanya Arthur, bahkan ia selalu bersama Raja Arthur. _

_Kemudian, Sir Gawain the Son of Lot, King of Orkney, juga sangat terkenal, ia di kenal sebagai Ksatria Hijau. Dia juga merupakan keponakan tiri dari Raja Arthur. Ia terkenal juga sebagai Knight of the Sun dan banyak lainnya. Tetapi yang menarik adalah ia memakai pedang Excalibur Galatine, pedang saudara Excalibur yang memiliki kekuatan sangat besar berasal dari matahari, sehingga ia juga di kenal sebagai Pseudo-Matahari. _

_Tetapi kejayaan Raja Arthur berakhir, karena pengkhianatan dari Sir Lancelot, serta pemberontakan dari Knight of the Round Table yang tidak ingin Raja Arthur sebagai Raja, karena sifatnya yang telah jauh dari sifat manusiawi-nya. Membuat Raja Arthur terbunuh, dan hancurnya kerajaan Inggris yang terkenal itu. Itu adalah tragedi yang tragis! _

**[End Prolog] **

**I**

Terlihat seorang bocah berjalan tertatih-tatih, di jalan setapak menuju ke sebuah danau. Bocah itu memiliki rambut pirang yang runcing, wajah agak bulat dengan tiga garis di setiap pipinya; tubuhnya agak kurus, serta terdapat luka-luka di setiap tubuhnya yang menodai pakaiannya; memakai pakaian oranye dengan spiral di depannya, memakai celana biru pendek, dan tanpa alas kaki.

Ia berjuang menuju tujuannya untuk dapat meminum air, agar meredakan rasa hausnya. Ia juga perlu membersihkan setiap luka yang terdapat di sekujur tubuh mungilnya. Dia menatap ke depan dengan pandangan penuh rasa sakit, baik itu fisik maupun mental.

Berselang beberapa saat, bocah itu menemukan sebuah danau yang cukup besar, matanya yang tadi putus asa, kini menjadi cerah kembali. Ia segera berlari dengan kaki mungilnya, tetapi karena ia tidak memperhatikan lingkungannya, sebuah ular berbisa datang mematuk kaki bocah itu. Ia meringis kesakitan, nafasnya memburu dengan cepat, detak jantungnya berdegup kencang, matanya secara perlahan kabur dan kehilangan cahayanya, ia terjatuh tepat di hadapan sumber air yang telah ia cari, namun sungguh ironis nasib berkata lain.

**[Time Skip] **

Bocah yang telah terkena patukan ular, kini berbaring tanpa sadar dengan tubuh tertutupi perban untuk menutupi setiap lukanya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar tidur yang sederhana, dengan perabotan khas kamar laki-laki, dengan dekorasi dan gaya abad 14 Inggris.

Mata bocah itu secara perlahan mulai terbuka, tapi ia menutup kembali matanya karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata bocah tersebut. Setelah menyesuaikan pencahayaan bagi matanya, barulah ia membuka kembali matanya yang memamerkan sebuah bola mata indah dengan bola mata biru safir. Tetapi dari mata itu dapat terpancar perasaan kesedihan, kesakitan, putus asa, dan kesendirian.

Suara pintu terdengar yang saat ini terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita berumur pertengahan 20 hingga 30. Memiliki wajah cantik dengan rambut pirang bergelombang, bola mata kuning yang indah, memakai gaun putih terusan memeluk erat tubuhnya dengan kombinasi hijau. Wanita itu cukup tinggi, kira-kira 1,75m. (A/N lady of the lake fire emblem dengan karakteristik saya).

"Halo anak muda!" sapa wanita itu dengan suara yang lembut di sertai senyuman yang indah.

"Umm... Halo!" balas bocah pirang dengan ragu-ragu, tetapi melihat senyuman wanita itu dia sedikit tenang. "Dimana aku nyonya?"

Senyuman manis sekali lagi di tampilkan, "Kamu berada di rumahku anak muda." Bocah itu mengangguk mengerti sambil melihat ke sekitarnya. "Siapa namamu anak muda? Namaku Viviane!" dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

'_Nama yang cantik, '_ pikirnya, "Naruto... Hanya Naruto nyonya Vivian." Jawab bocah yang kini bernama Naruto.

"Nama yang hebat. Itu berarti 'Maelstrom' ... " balas wanita itu dengan tulus. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku menemukanmu tergeletak tidak jauh dari rumahku.. Setelah aku memeriksa tubuhmu, kamu terluka sangat parah, apalagi dengan racun di tubuhmu... Jika terlambat kamu akan mati waktu itu!" dia menjelaskan.

Naruto termenung, pikirannya hanya terfokus dengan kejadian yang mengerikan itu. Pembantaian! Mayat tergeletak dimana-mana! Darah berceceran di setiap sudut! Itu semua membuat Naruto mual.

Naruto menangis ketika harus mengingat itu, lalu menatap nyonya Vivian yang mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya. Dia memberikan senyuman yang tulus, indah, bahkan membuat hati Naruto merasakan hangatnya.

"Semua itu terjadi... "

Naruto menjelaskan bahwa ia tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan yang lumayan jauh dari tempat danau ketika Vivian menemukannya. Saat itu suasana sangat damai seperti biasanya, tetapi mereka di serang oleh sekelompok makhluk bersayap hitam seperti gagak. Mereka membunuh setiap orang demi mencari seorang anak yang memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi.

Vivian tidak bisa tidak marah dengan makhluk supranatural yang ia kenal sebagai Malaikat Jatuh. Dia merasakan kebencian karena hanya untuk kekuatan rela membunuh orang-orang tidak bersalah, terutama anak-anak malang seperti Naruto. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya sendiri, Vivian memeluk bocah pirang itu, sambil mengelus setiap inci rambutnya dengan kasih sayang.

Kemudian Naruto bercerita bahwa ia selamat karena bersembunyi di tempat rahasianya, namun ketika hendak melarikan dirinya Malaikat Jatuh menemukannya, dia di serang oleh mereka, meski berhasil lolos tapi dia mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah di bagian dadanya. Tetapi, entah bagaimana dirinya masih bisa bergerak meski kesakitan, lukanya pun secara bertahap mulai menyembuhkan luka yang dia derita.

Akhirnya, ia berhasil lolos dan hendak menuju danau mengikuti jalan setapak yang mungkin menemukan seseorang untuk membantunya. Sayangnya, ia hanya melihat danau dari kejauhan, sehingga dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari, sebelum akhirnya ular berbisa mematuk kakinya, dan ia akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri. Vivian yang mendengarkan setiap detail peristiwa yang di alami anak itu, tidak bisa tidak terkagum-kagum dengan tekad pantang menyerah, itu patut dipuji!

"Sheesss... Jangan takut anakku... Kamu aman sekarang!" Vivian mencoba menenangkan anak itu dari peristiwa buruk agar tidak trauma. "Sebaiknya kamu makan terlebih dahulu... Kamu telah tertidur selama tiga hari lho!"

Kryuk.. Kryuk..

Suara geraman datang dari perut Naruto, membuat ia tertunduk malu, dimana pipinya di hiasi rona merah muda. Vivian terkikik pelan mendengar itu, lalu ia mengambil nampan yang berisi nasi, sup, roti dengan selai kacang, lalu minumannya adalah air putih, dan juga terdapat segelas susu.

"Ayo makan!" seru Vivian ketika menyodorkan makanan tersebut.

Naruto, dengan malu-malu mulai memakan makanan tersebut. Awalnya sangat pelan, namun berubah sangat cepat dan lahap. Vivian terhibur melihat Naruto makan dengan cepat, ia hanya tersenyum sedih melihat anak ini adalah yatim piatu dan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal untuk ia tempati.

Setelah menyelesaikan makanan dengan cepat, Vivian memberikan Naruto minuman agar tidak tersedak. Vivian berpikir untuk meminta Naruto tinggal bersamanya selama yang dia inginkan. Menetapkan pikiran itu ia mengangguk pelan dengan ide tersebut, tetapi pertama ia harus bertanya dahulu sebelum memutuskan hal itu.

"Ehem... Naruto!"

"Ya?" Naruto mendongak menatap wajah Vivian.

"Apakah kamu mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Naruto terpana, orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya menawarkan dia untuk tinggal bersamanya! Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tetapi ia sangat senang. Naruto meluncur memeluk Vivian, air mata tak kuasa ia bendung lagi. Vivian membalas pelukan tersebut sambil menenangkan bocah tersebut.

"Ya..." bisiknya sambil terisak-isak.

"Bagus!" seru Vivian dengan semangat.

**[Satu Minggu] **

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, dan kini Naruto telah seminggu tinggal bersama Vivian meskipun belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Vivian berkata bahwa ia harus beristirahat selama satu minggu agar tubuhnya serta mentalnya sembuh total. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ia dapat keluar dari kamar tidur yang membosankan.

Naruto memakai kaos putih polos, dengan celana pendek biru gelap. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan sekarang dia menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama Vivian. Ini membuat Naruto sangat senang. Akhirnya ia dapat makan bersama seseorang yang sangat baik hati selain para pengasuh di panti asuhan lamanya.

Naruto tiba di ruang makan, menatap Vivian yang sedang menyiapkan makanan mereka. Merasakan kehadiran Naruto, Vivian tersenyum kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi! Bagaimana tidurmu Naru?"

"Um.. Um.. Selamat pagi juga! Ya itu hebat!" balas anak itu dengan semangat serta memamerkan senyuman khas rubah.

"Hihihi... Aku tahu itu.. Ayo kita sarapan, setelah itu kita akan menjelajah di sekitar rumahku!" tawar Vivian sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Ya!" seru Naruto sebelum ikut duduk di kursi kosong di samping Vivian.

Mereka sarapan dengan keadaan yang ceria karena Naruto yang bersemangat memakan setiap makanan yang sudah di sediakan oleh Vivian. Dimana terdapat waffle dengan madu di atasnya serta di tambah blueberry; roti bakar, sosis, dan telur. Minumannya adalah jus jeruk untuk Vivian, sedangkan Naruto adalah susu. Vivian berkata bahwa Naruto harus meminum susu putih dengan rutin supaya tubuhnya berkembang baik, dan Naruto menuruti hal tersebut yang di balas senyuman oleh Vivian.

Beberapa saat setelah sarapan, Vivian mengajak Naruto keluar rumah untuk melihat hal-hal yang menakjubkan menurutnya. Naruto jelas sangat penasaran apa yang menakjubkan itu. Jadi, setelah membersihkan piring kotor, Naruto dengan semangat baru menarik Vivian keluar rumah.

Naruto membuka pintunya, berjalan beberapa langkah dia tidak dapat menahan rasa kagum dengan apa yang dia lihat. Vivian di belakang bocah 5 tahun itu tersenyum geli melihat anak itu dengan mata berbinar melihat apa yang ia tunjukkan.

"I-itu?" Naruto tergagap mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang dia lihat.

"Hihihi... Ah, Naru wajahmu sangat lucu!" Vivian terkikik.

Naruto tidak membalas komentar Vivian, dia justru berjalan lebih jauh dari rumah. Matanya tidak pernah melepaskan pemandangan yang indah itu. Tetapi yang membuatnya semakin takjub adalah bahwa ia tinggal di dasar air! Pohon-pohon juga hidup di dasar air! Dan diatasnya adalah ikan berenang bebas kesana-kemari, baik itu besar ataupun kecil. Sial itu menakjubkan! (A/N pikirkan fishman island one piece)

Vivian tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menghampiri anak itu dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Bagaimana rumahku Maelstrom kecil?"

"Uh... Ya hebat! Menakjubkan! Luar biasa!" kata Naruto seperti yang ia pikirkan di dalam otaknya. "Jadi, siapa kamu?"

"Siapa aku?" dia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ya! Aku tahu namamu... Tapi, jelas kamu bukan manusia normal kan?"

Vivian tersenyum lembut, "Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang Sir Lancelot dan pedang Excalibur Raja Arthur?"

Naruto berpikir keras, ia pernah mendengar cerita Raja Arthur dan Sir Lancelot yang di bacakan oleh suster tempat lamanya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai raut wajah Naruto berubah, matanya melebar, mulutnya ternganga, dia tahu siapa Vivian!

Naruto perlahan-lahan memutar tubuhnya agar dapat melihat Vivian, "Ka-kamu..! KAMU LADY OF THE LAKE!" teriak Naruto ketika menunjuk Vivian. Yang hanya di balas dengan tawa oleh wanita tersebut.

"Oh? Bagaimana Naru kecil bisa berpikiran itu?" dia bertanya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ya tentu saja itu kamu!" dengusan pelan dari Naruto. "Hanya dia yang dapat tinggal di air danau! Dan kamu juga mengatakan bahwa aku hampir mati di dekat rumahmu, yang berarti danau itu! Kemudian, pedang Excalibur di berikan oleh Lady of the Lake kepada Raja Arthur, serta kamu juga yang merawat dan melatih Sir Lancelot sehingga memiliki nama Sir Lancelot du Lac!" seru Naruto dengan bangga dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Ara Naru kecil sangat pintar!"

"Hmp. Tentu saja!"

Vivian tidak bisa untuk menahan tawanya lagi, karena ekspresi bocah itu sangat menggemaskan. Kemudian dia berjongkok berhadapan dengan Naruto sambil menarik pipinya.

"Hihihi... Menggemaskan Maelstrom-ku!"

"Hei! Lepaskan!" teriaknya.

Vivian melepaskan cubitan dari pipi Naruto sambil tersenyum. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius menatap Naruto, membuat bocah itu agak gugup.

"Naruto!"

"Y-ya?"

Memejam matanya sebelum menghela nafas sambil tersenyum hangat, "Apakah kamu ingin belajar dariku seperti anakku Lancelot?"

Mata Naruto melebar, apakah itu mimpi? Tidak, tidak, itu nyata. Naruto fokus kembali melihat ke arah wanita yang hebat di depannya.

"Tentu saja, ya!" dia berteriak sambil memompa tangan kecilnya ke atas.

"Sangat baik. Aku akan mengajarimu seperti anak-anakku jalan Ksatria dan juga sihir, serta ilmu pengetahuan di dunia ini! Tetapi... "

Naruto mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

"... Itu tidak akan mudah! Kamu harus belajar dengan serius! Berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh! Tanpa mengeluh atau apapun selama belajar semua itu denganku!"

"Baik... Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh! Tidak ada jalan pintas untuk menjadi hebat, dan itu adalah janjiku!"

Vivian tersenyum, dia yakin Naruto akan membawa kembali kebanggaan Ksatria dari nyonya Danau seperti Lancelot, meskipun berakhir dengan tragis. Semoga Naruto tidak berjalan seperti Lancelot!

**[Time Skip – 12 tahun] **

Naruto berdiri dengan gagah sambil melihat ke atas dimana ikan-ikan berenang dengan bebas. Matanya memancarkan kekaguman seperti pertama kali ia melihat hal tersebut, dan masih tidak percaya bahwa selama ini 12 tahun terakhir ia tinggal tepat di bawah air danau bersama sosok yang ia anggap ibunya.

Kini dia telah berusia 17 tahun, namun tubuhnya telah cukup tinggi untuk anak usianya, dimana ia memiliki tinggi 1,76m. Dengan tubuh ramping namun berotot, bahu lebar, setiap jejak tangan dan kakinya yang keras karena otot-otot hasil pelatihan tetapi tidak berlebihan sehingga Naruto dapat bergerak cepat, namun kuat dari segi kekuatan juga.

Dia memakai baju kemeja lengan pendek abu-abu, celana panjang hitam, serta sepatu bot kulit hitam menghiasi kakinya. Namun, yang menarik di kedua punggung tangannya terdapat sebuah tato matahari di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sebuah tato dengan lingkaran luar tidak sepenuhnya; bagian dalam dua lingkaran tidak penuh saling berlawanan dan juga terdapat garis; tato itu berwarna merah. (A/N tato matahari Naruto dan mark Archer fate)

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sosok wanita yang telah merawatnya, membesarkannya, mendidiknya menjadi seorang pria muda seperti sekarang. Tanpanya, ia bukan apa-apa. Hanya seorang anak yang tersesat, putus asa, dan akan mati. Namun, sosok wanita itu menyelamatkan hidupnya meskipun tidak mengenal dirinya. Ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan telah diberikan seorang wanita itu yang ia anggap ibunya sendiri kecuali tanpa darah.

"Uh? Ada apa Vivian?" tanya Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Sudah aku bilang untuk memanggilku Ibu mulai sekarang Maelstrom-ku!" wanita yang bernama Vivian menegur Naruto, yang hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Baik Ibu!"

Vivian tersenyum mendengar panggilan tersebut, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar panggilan itu karena anak-anaknya telah lama mati. Ia sendiri bisa di katakan seorang Dewi sehingga hidupnya abadi.

"Sudah 12 tahun ya?" Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Tapi rasanya itu baru kemarin aku melihatmu seorang bocah kecil, tapi sekarang lihatlah dirimu! Kini telah menjadi laki-laki tampan dan terhormat!" Vivian mengenang kembali masa-masa mereka belajar, berlatih, atau hanya mengobrol saja.

"Itu semua berkat kamu Ibu!" Naruto berkata ketika ia menghampiri Vivian dan memeluknya dari samping. "Tanpamu aku hanya bocah nakal!"

Vivian hanya tertawa dan harus setuju dengan kata-kata anaknya.

"Memang. Dan apakah kamu yakin akan pergi besok pagi? Tanya ibunya dengan nada sedih.

Naruto tak kuasa merasakan kesedihan dari ibunya, tetapi ia ingin berpetualangan sendiri, mengasah kemampuan yang ia miliki, dan menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Naruto tersenyum ke arah ibunya, "Aku yakin Ibu... Bukanlah Ibu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa jika aku memiliki kekuatan harus membantu orang lain? Dan, ya sekarang aku ingin melakukan hal itu sebagai Ksatria seperti Sir Lancelot dan Sir Gawain!"

Vivian yang awalnya sedih, kini senyuman muncul kembali. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena anaknya telah dewasa, dan ingin membantu orang lain. Itu membuatnya terharu!

"Baik. Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk pergi, tapi berjanjilah padaku satu hal.. " Naruto yang melihat ke seriusan ibunya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak mati! Berjanjilah untuk mengunjungi Ibumu ini! Berjanjilah untuk membanggakan nama du Lac! Dan berjanjilah untuk memberikan aku cucu yang imut-imut!"

Naruto memutar matanya ketika bagian terakhir itu, sungguh dia masih muda dan belum memikirkan hal tersebut!

"Tentu. Tentu. Ibuku yang cerewet!" balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ingat aku Ibumu anak muda!" Vivian memasuki mode keibuannya, yang membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Heheh... Benar!"

Vivian tersenyum bahagia, dia hanya berharap anaknya menjadi seseorang yang besar seperti Raja Arthur.

**[Besok] **

Naruto saat ini telah bersiap untuk pergi menuju dunia atas, selama 12 tahun terakhir ia hanya di sini tanpa mengunjungi atau melihat dunia atas. Dan ia yakin bahwa semua hal telah berubah, dan pasti dunia lebih maju.

Naruto memperhatikan penampilannya, ia memakai baju merah darah, di tutupi oleh mantel bru navy tanpa di kancing; memakai celana jins hitam-panjang, serta sepatu bot hitam bertali. Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan kulit hitam tanpa jari, dimana di jari telunjuk tangannya terdapat cincin perak dengan pertama batu safir. Dia juga memakai kalung pertama biru-hijau yang sangat menawan. (A/N penampilan seperti Nero DMC + detail sepeti kalung tsunade dan cincin)

Rambut pirang runcingnya cukup panjang, sehingga beberapa helai jatuh di keningnya. Whiskers di pipinya kini telah memudar, sehingga cukup sulit untuk melihatnya. Namun, jika dari dekat dapat terlihat garis-garis di pipinya, yang memberikan kesan lucu dan tampan saat bersamaan. Merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Naruto bersiap untuk berpamitan kepada ibunya.

"Pagi Ibu!" sapa Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman khasnya.

Vivian balas tersenyum, "Pagi juga anakku! Apakah kamu sudah siap?"

Naruto mengangguk tanda bahwa ia siap, sebelum ia berbicara Vivian memotongnya. "Naruto, aku ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu!"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Apa Bu?"

Sebelum Vivian menjawab, ia memfokuskan energi Mana atau Sihirnya di telapak tangannya, beberapa detik kemudian setelah cahaya menghilang kini terlihat sebuah pedang dengan gagang warna biru dan emas di ujungnya, bagian bilahnya memiliki warna emas di kombinasikan dengan perak, serta terdapat tulisan yang tidak dapat di baca. Pedang itu cukup besar, dengan tinggi melewati Naruto sendiri.

"Pedang apa itu? Bukannya aku menolak, kamu tahu Ibu bahwa aku telah memiliki pedang dari leluhurku Excalibur Galatine? Jadi untuk apa ini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Anakku tersayang, ini pedang Arondight! Pedang milik Sir Lancelot... Aku menemukan pedang ini, namun saat itu pedang ini sangat ternoda oleh dosanya. Lalu aku membawa pedang ini kembali dan membersihkan pedang ini dari dosa tersebut!" Naruto terkejut mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Sial pedang badass lagi!

"Lagipula ini adalah pedang yang aku berikan padanya! Jadi aku akan memberikan kepadamu sebagai hadiah dan juga sebagai senjatamu bersama dengan yang kamu miliki!" lanjutnya.

Naruto mengambil pedang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, ketika matanya dengan cepat melihat setiap inci pedang tersebut. Naruto juga merasakan pedang ini adalah pedang suci, sama dengan Excalibur Galatine-nya dan Excalibur Raja Arthur.

"Baiklah Ibu! Terimakasih banya atas hadiahnya!" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil. "Tapi kenapa kamu tidak membuatkan aku satu?" emosi Naruto menjadi sedih main-main ketika ia menyegel pedang barunya ke segel dimensi di cincinnya.

Vivian melihat itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dengan perilaku anaknya yang berubah-ubah. "Sulit untuk membuat pedang khusus untukmu anakku... Dunia telah berubah, bahan-bahan yang di perlukan juga sangat sulit untuk ditemukan! Karena makhluk supranatural lainnya pasti telah mengambil bahan yang berkualitas untuk mereka sendiri!"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, sebelum setuju dengan kata-kata ibunya. "Baiklah. Lagipula kamu telah memberikan hal yang tidak bisa di buat di dunia ini!"

"Apa itu anakku?"

"Cinta seorang Ibu! Dan Aku mencintaimu Ibu!" Naruto tersenyum ketika memeluk Ibunya yang menangis terharu dengan apa yang di ucapkan anaknya.

"Benar.. Aku juga mencintaimu anakku!"

Ibu dan anak saling berpelukan dengan erat, menyalurkan setiap kasih sayang yang mereka rasakan sebelum berpisah. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap ibunya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi Ibu!" kata Naruto ketika tangan mereka saling berpegangan erat.

"Benar. Aku tidak ingin menghalangi jalan anakku sendiri!" balasnya sebelum menghela nafas dan melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka.

"Hahaha.. Ya benar!"

"Jika kamu ingin bertemu denganku, cukup panggil namaku di danau mana pun. Ibumu akan hadir untukmu Naruto!" Vivian berkata dengan lembut.

"Aye, Aye Mom!"

"Oh.. Aku ingin kamu juga mengumpulkan ke-7 pedang Excalibur dan menyatukan mereka semua untuk membuat pedang True Excalibur, dan gunakan pedang itu untuk melindungi orang yang kamu sayangi dan orang yang membutukan!" pesan Vivian untuk Naruto.

"Siap Bu!" kata Naruto sebelum mengambil tas punggungnya, dan dia berjalan keluar dimana Vivian mengikutinya sebelum membawa Naruto ke atas permukaan danau. Setelah tiba di atas, Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya. Berbalik ke arah Vivian, Naruto mengucapkan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Ibu! Aku akan menghubungi kamu!"

"Sampai jumpa juga Naru! Hati-hati selama perjalanan kamu! Dan jangan lupakan Ibumu Naruto Gauvain du Lac!" balas Vivian dengan suara keras.

"Tentu saja Ibu!"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan perlahan di atas air menjauhi ibunya sambil melambaikan tanganya. Vivian juga membalasnya dengan senyum keibuan, meskipun agak sedih untuk melepaskan anaknya. Setelah Naruto menjauhi danau dan memasuki hutan, Vivian tenggelam kembali menuju rumahnya. Dia hanya berharap anaknya selamat dan melawati setiap rintangan yang ada!

**[3 Hari] **

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak meninggalkan rumahnya dan ibunya. Dia saat ini beristirahat di sebuah hutan di bagian negara Inggris, dia tidak ingin menuju perkotaan yang menurutnya lebih menyenangkan bertualang di hutan.

Naruto duduk di sebuah kayu, sambil memakan makanan dari hasil berburu di hutan. Ia mendapat seekor rusa yang cukup besar, membuat Naruto menyimpan separuh daging rusa tersebut untuk bekal makanan selama perjalanan di dimensi sakunya. Di samping kanannya, ada atas yang berisikan buku-buku untuk ia baca atau buku untuk jurnal perjalanan. Di atasnya terdapat busur hitan dan anak panahnya. (A/N busur Hawkaye Avenger)

"Nah, agak membosankan tanpa teman seperjalanan huh!" gumam Naruto sambil tetap memakan makanannya.

Di saat Naruto menikmati makanan terakhirnya, dia mendengar pekikan keras suara burung. Melihat ke sekelilingnya bahwa tidak ada burung apa pun, kemudian mendongak ke atas juga sama tidak ada apa-apa. Tetapi Naruto merasakan punggungnya di dorong oleh sebuah makhluk. Naruto dengan hati-hati menciptakan pisau kukri hitam, kemudian ia berbalik untuk menyerang makhluk tersebut.

Sebelum Naruto bisa menyerangnya, makhluk tersebut telah menghindarinya terlebih dahulu. Namun, itu bukan yang mengejutkan dirinya, tetapi sosok makhluk itu sendiri yang membuatnya tidak berkedip dan terkejut.

"Wo-wow... Sobat, apakah ini keberuntungan ku dapat melihat makhluk mitologi ini?" katanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memperhatikan makhluk tersebut berkepala dan sayap burung elang warna putih dengan kecokelatan, tubuhnya adalah tubuh singa dengan bulu ke emasan. Kaki depannya jelas merupakan kaki elang dan belakang adalah kaki singa. Ukurannya melebihi tubuh Naruto sendiri, dan Naruto yakin makhluk tersebut dapat di gunakan sebagai transportasi.

"Sial Gryphon (Griffin)!" teriak Naruto tidak dapat menahan perasaan kagumnya. Naruto menghilangkan pisaunya, mencoba mendekati Gryphon.

Hanya beberapa langkah lagi Naruto mendekatinya, dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat Gryphon takut. Setelah perjuangan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, Naruto tidak dapat menahan senyum di wajahnya ketika berhadapan dengan Gryphon yang juga menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Seakan-akan mengerti Gryphon maju ke depan, dan menyundul kepalanya agar dapat di sentuh. "Huh.. Kamu menyukainya eh!" Naruto terkekeh sebelum mengelus kepala burung itu yang di jawab pekikan keras.

"Ayo, ayo! Aku akan memberikan kamu makan!" Naruto mengajak burung itu untuk mengikutinya ke tempat dia beristirahat tadi. Burung itu memiringkan kepalanya, setelah mengerti apa yang di minta orang di depannya, ia mengikuti dan duduk seperti anak anjing di sampingnya. Naruto membuka dimensi sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah daging rusa yang telah ia Buru tadi dan melemparkan ke depan burung tersebut. Burung itu menyambut makanannya dan melahapnya dengan cepat.

_**Satu jam kemudian**__. _

Setelah istirahat perjalanan dia rasa cukup, Naruto merapikan kembali peralatannya, menghilangkan panahnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang menyamai tubuhnya dengan gagang biru, serta bilahmya biru muda di tengah dan silver di setiap sisi serta ujungnya. Pedang ini adalah Excalibur Galatine, pedang saudara dari Excalibur Raja Arthur. (A/N Ex-Galatine Sir Gawain Fate)

Setelah mengeluarkan pedangnya dari dimensi sakunya, Naruto memanggul pedang tersebut di punggungnya, secara diagonal. Tasnya ia bawa dengan di sampirkan di bahu kirinya, setelah memadamkan api. Naruto melihat ke sekitarnya agar tidak ke hilangan apapun. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke negara Irlandia, tetapi baru beberapa langkah Naruto harus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena burung Gryphon menyundul badannya kembali, Naruto bingung dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Hei! Apa yang kamu inginkan huh...?"

Burung itu mendorong kembali kepalanya ke arah samping tubuhnya, kemudian pekikan keras Gryphon terdengar kembali seakan-akan berbicara kepada si pirang. Naruto memperhatikan hal tersebut, sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Apakah kamu ingin aku menunggangi kamu sobat?"

Gryphon membalas dengan pekikan keras sekali lagi, untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Baiklah. Kita akan mencobanya eh.. "

Naruto membelai bulu lembutnya, kemudian Gryphon menekuk keempat kakinya agar Naruto dapat menaikinya. Mengetahui burung itu ingin ia menaikinya, Naruto segera menaiki tubuhnya.

"Wo-wow..." Kagum Naruto, "Baik! Saatnya kita terbang menuju barat!"

Burung itu menjawabnya, kemudian mengepakkan sayap besarnya menuju tempat yang ingin di tujui Naruto. Dia memegang erat di tubuh burung mitologi Eurasia tersebut agar tidak jatuh. Kemudian Gryphon lepas landas dan terbang tinggi dengan sangat cepat, Naruto kagum dengan kecepatan terbangnya. Membuat mata Naruto berair karena tidak dapat menahan seberapa cepat kecepatannya, sehingga menggunakan sihirnya untuk menciptakan kacamata penerbangan militer dan segera memakainya.

**[Time Skip] **

Perjalanan Naruto menuju Irlandia membutuhkan beberapa jam lagi, tetapi hari sudah mulai gelap. Sehingga Naruto meminta Raja Burung tersebut untuk beristirahat malam, ketika hendak menukik turun, Naruto melihat retakan di udara di depannya. Setelah retakan itu, muncul pusaran hitam cukup besar namun tidak membahayakan Naruto dan Gryphon.

Ia meminta Gryphon untuk tetap mengudara, supaya dapat menyelidiki penyebab dari retakan dimensional tersebut. Seakan-akan membaca pikiran Naruto, sesuatu jatuh dari pusaran tersebut dengan sangat cepat, Naruto bersumpah yang jatuh itu adalah sebuah tubuh manusia. Jadi, ia meminta Gryphon menuju tubuh manusia tersebut agar Naruto dapat menangkap tubuh manusia tersebut.

Gryphon dengan cepat melesat terbang, seperti yang di minta tuannya. Naruto juga bersiap untuk menangkap tubuh tersebut, dan hanya beberapa meter lagi mereka dapat menangkapnya. Naruto meminta Gryphon lebih cepat, dan di jawab pekikan keras.

_Huft.. _

Naruto menangkap tubuh manusia yang menurutnya sangat mungil namun cantik. Naruto meminta Gryphon untuk turun agar bisa beristirahat, dan segera Gryphon menurutinya. Ketika mereka terbang turun, Naruto memperhatikan orang yang ia selamatkan, dia adalah seorang wanita muda yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Memiliki wajah yang cantik, rambut pirang yang di ikat sanggul. Tetapi yang menarik perhatian Naruto, gadis itu memakai baju besi berlapis perak, dengan rok biru, serta sepatu besi.

Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa gadis ini seorang Ksatria yang berasal dari dimensi lain mungkin. Setelah mereka mendarat, Naruto segera menurunkan gadis tersebut, kemudian mengeluarkan tenda untuk Istirahat gadis tersebut. Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, Naruto memindahkan tubuhnya yang tidak sadarkan diri ke tenda agar dapat beristirahat.

"Hei, sobat. Jaga dia, oke? Aku akan berburu untuk makan malam!"

Naruto berkata kepada Gryphon dan segera pergi menuju hutan atau sungai sambil menyiapkan busurnya. Hanya butuh satu jam bagi Naruto untul berburu dan mencari buah-buahan di hutan. Ia mendapatkan 4 ekor kelinci cukup besar, 5 ikan, buah-buahan berry, dan pisang.

Setelah itu Naruto membuat api di depan tenda tempat gadis itu berada, supaya tetap hangat. Gryphon hanya duduk seperti penjaga, sambil memperhatikan setiap gerakan Naruto seperti membersihkan ikan, dan menguliti kelinci hasil buruannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto membakar daging-daging itu, setelah di tambah dengan bumbu yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. Oh, ya dia membawa bumbu tersebut setelah di paksa oleh Vivian agar makanan hasil buruan tidak hambar. Tidak butuh lama bagi Naruto untuk mencium aroma yang enak. Gryphon juga ikut menunggu di samping Naruto, menunggu makanan miliknya.

Naruto mendongak melihat seseorang gadis yang telah ia selamatkan keluar dari tendanya setelah mencium aroma masakannya. Hell, sepertinya gadis itu telah sadar karena makanannya.

"Halo!" sapa Naruto sambil membalikkan daging yang hampir matang.

Gadis pirang itu menatap datar orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, tetapi ia binggung kenapa bisa berada di hutan. Yang dia ingat adalah ia ikut perang, namun perang tersebut membuat banyak ksatria atau prajurit di panggil. Kemudian mereka melakukan aliansi untuk menghentikan kehancuran dunia dari Shadow, tetapi selama serangan terakhir mereka, membuat langit membuka lubang hitam dan menghisap mereka.

"Ayo! Duduklah, sebentar lagi makanan akan siap!"

Dia berkedip, kemudian mengangguk pelan sembari berjalan menghampiri mereka dan duduk di samping pemuda tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan telah matang. Naruto memberikan daging kelinci pertama kepada gadis yang ia selamatkan, yang hanya menatap datar dan mengambilnya. Kemudian Naruto memberikan dua daging kelinci kepada Gryphon yang di sambut pekikan keras. Dengan cepat memakannya, dan daging terakhir segera di santap oleh Naruto.

Naruto melirik gadis pirang di sampingnya, mata Naruto melebar karena makanannya telah habis. "Uh? Apakah kamu masih lapar?" tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Naruto terkekeh, kemudian mengambil ikan bakar untuknya. Yang segera di sambar dengan cepat, dan memakannya. Naruto kemudian melihat Gryphon, bahwa makanannya juga telah habis, kemudian memberikan 2 ikan bakar kepadanya.

Setelah satu jam menyantap makan malam mereka, Naruto masih diam dan tidak ingin mengganggu gadis di sampingnya. Tetapi, rasa penasarannya menggerogoti tubuhnya membuat Naruto dengan malu-malu melirik gadis di sampingnya.

"Hei... Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Anda. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto penuh harap agar mengatakan ya.

Gadis tersebut memikirkan sejenak, sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Hebat! Sebelum itu, namaku Naruto Gauvin du Lac!" Naruto nyengir ke arah gadis yang ia perhatikan terkejut setelah menyebutkan namanya.

"Gauvain... Du Lac..? Bagaimana kamu mendapatkan nama itu?" tanya gadis yang menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dengan reaksi gadis di depannya yang marah setelah mengetahui namanya, "whooo.. Woo.. Santai nona!" Naruto mencoba menenangkan gadis yang siap menyerang dirinya dengan pedang yang Naruto perhatikan tersembunyi oleh angin.

"Cepat katakan!" suara tajam gadis itu.

"Baik.. Baik... Ya ampun wanita sangat menakutkan!" gumam Naruto bagian terakhir, tetapi Naruto merasakan aura yang sangat menakutkan.

Naruto dengan patah-patah menoleh ke arah samping dimana gadis yang menakutkan itu semakin menatap tajam wajahnya. "Hei.. Hei.. A-aku hanya.. Becanda.. Oke!"

Tetapi gadis tersebut tidak menerima alasan lumpuh pria itu, dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sehingga memutih.

"Jangan. Pernah. Bilang. Wanita. Menakutkan. Lagi!" gadis itu menekankan setiap kata, ketika tangannya yang mengepal siap memukul Naruto.

Bughh...

Argghh...

Buaghh...

Kyaa...

Duuagh..

Ughh..

Gryphon yang melihat tuannya terkena pukulan akibat kemarahan wanita pirang, ikut mematuk kepala Naruto sambil memekik seakan-akan membantu gadis pirang mendisiplinkan tuannya.

"Tidak... Bukan kamu juga... Gryphoonnn .." teriak Naruto melihat temannya mengkhianati dirinya…

**~0o0~**

Naruto duduk sendirian membelakangi gadis pirang yang menakutkan dan burung pengkhianat. Dia hanya bergumam tentang wanita pirang kejam dan burung pengkhianat..

Gadis pirang berkeringat melihat tingkah Naruto, sedangkan Gryphon hanya menyundul kepalanya ke arah gadis pirang sambil menatap tuannya yang merenung.

"Ehem... Bisakah kamu menjelaskan dimana aku berada?" tanya gadis tersebut, sebelum melanjutkan. "Namaku Saber!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued... **

**Yeah... Ini adalah cerita Naruto crossover dxd, fate, dan minor anime lainnya. Disini saya membawa dan jalan ceritanya di dunia dxd, karena dunia dxd menurut saya sangat sangat kompleks, dimana terdapat malaikat, iblis, malaikat jatuh, dewa-dewa, mitologi, penyihir, bahkan orang-orang pahlawan seperti Cao Cao dll. **

**Dan untuk karakter fate, tidak akan semuanya. Mungkin hanya karakter cewek saja, jadi silakan review atau pm siapa saja yang akan bergabung dengan saber. **

**Disini naruto akan lebih tua dari rias dkk. Dan ini belum kanon, karena akan ada perjalanan naruto di eropa dan mungkin bertemu salah satu servant. **

**Dan apakah mordred akan di tambah? Silakan review dan pm. **

**Profil **

**Nama : Naruto Gauvain du Lac. **

**Umur : 17(sekarang) **

**Tinggi : 1,76m**

**Ras : manusia**

**Kemampuan : swordman, rune magic, magecraft, Archer emiya (tapi tidak reality marble-nya), reality marble selain Archer emiya yang akan di ungkap nanti, dll. **

**Senjata : Ex-Galatine (pedang sir gawain fate a), arondight lancelot, busur (Hawkeye), knife, senjata modern (pistol, dll), katana, dll. **

**Familiar : Gryphon(Griffin) hewan mitologi eurasia, dan raja burung, serta sangat Setia hanya pada satu tuan, jika tuan mati dia tidak akan berpindah tuan kecuali mungkin Naruto yang memintanya, sehingga cocok dengan Naruto yang seorang pejuang loyal, tidak pernah mengingkari janji. **

**Nama Naruto yang Gauvin merupakan bahasa prancis salah satu tokoh terkenal inggris. Nanti akan terungkap, tetapi jika kalian tahu siapa, kalian hebat! **

**Profil**

**Nama : saber (kalian pasti tahu) **

**Umur :sebenarnya tua tapi 17 sekarang**

**Tinggi : 1,54m**

**Kemampuan : akan terungkap nanti/jika tau siapa itu pasti bakal tau apa kemampuan dan kekuatannya. **

**Pair? Silakan review & pm.. **

**Adios! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight of the Sun and the Lake**

**Disclaimer : Naruto, DxD, Fate atau karakter / jurus anime/manga lainnya bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam dari Masashi, Ichie, Typemoon, dll. **

**XxX**

**Review :**

**-Silverbringer1 : saya tidak tahu apa maksud anda, jadi saya akan mengabaikan hal ini. Jika hendak memberikan kritik atau saran, cobalah jelasakan secara lebih jelas jangan berbelit-belit. Jujur saya tidak tahu apa itu lore? Saya pm anda tetapi anda mengabaikan saya, jadi jika anda tidak suka jangan baca. Saya juga tidak memaksakan anda untuk membacanya! Thanks! **

**-LovorianGremory : terimakasih karena anda menyukai cerita ini, dan sekarang chapter 2.**

**-Yari193876 : terimakasih juga! Dan ya Naruto akan ke Jepang, karena pusat masalahnya ada di Jepang. **

**-Tegar-kun : untuk update gak bisa janji apakah cepat atau lama, karena kadang-kadang saya agak males nulis jadi lama. Tetapi saya akan usahakan untuk menulis secara rutin. Dan pairnya, itu bisa jadi, dan akan di lihat ke depannya. Thanks! **

**-Enchanter no Shiroe : akan saya usahakan sebaik mungkin, dan juga disini belum masuk kanon dxd. Jadi masih berkutat di eropa, dan untuk Excalibur itu akan naruto dapatkan. Karena caliburn dxd di miliki Arthur pendragon dxd. Oh ya, meski banyak crossover itu bukan soal karakternya saja, tapi saya akan menambahkan seperti senjata, sihir, dll. Dan untuk dari anime Naruto sendiri, hanya Naruto. Karena jujur saya tidak terlalu menyukai karakter di Naruto terutama banshee pink dan emo:v**

**-Guest : ini lanjut. **

**Yah, jika anda membaca bagian deskripsi ketika naruto melihatnya anda pasti tahu. Namun jika belum, chapter ini akan terungkap! **

**-Kidsno Terror13 : ini lanjut bosque! **

**-Unlimited Lost Works : benarkah ..? Setahu saya ada juga ex-morgan, tapi mungkin saya kurang teliti bacanya. Oh ya nama Vivian itu adalah nama asli Lady of the Lake di ensiklopedia yang saya baca. Namanya banyak, dan salah satunya adalah yang saya tulis karena lebih mudah. Untuk armor naruto masih bingung, tapi saya tertarik menggunakan armor white wolf evan game seven knights, cek google biar tahu. Jadi silakan kasih pendapatmu lagi nanti. Pair.. Ya saya akan menambahkan dari fate, mungkin ada dari dxd, jadi kemungkinan bakal harem. Thanks! **

**-SahruZero(guest) : mungkin:v**

**-Guest : termasuk dan ini lanjut :v**

**-Sheiji & D'arc 01 : ini lanjut :v**

**-Guest : terimakasih, dan baca saja.**

**-Hekalaa24 & xxxYOGAxxx : ini sudah lanjut. **

**Yah itu semua reviewnya dan jika ada pendapat baik kritik atau saran bisa review dan pm. Jika bisa tunjukkan mana yang salah, supaya author dapat tahu dan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan itu lebih mudah. Oh ya kemaren sempet salah tulis tentang nama Naruto yang bagian tengahnya. Dan telah saya perbaiki. Terimakasih juga karena telah menyukai dan memfollow atau review cerita baru saya, itu adalah bahan bakar bagi setiap penulis. So, kembali ke cerita! **

**Selamat membaca ~ ^_^**

**XxX**

"Hai... "

'_Hai... '_

"**Hai... "**

'_**Hai... '**_

**{Jurus / Magic} **

**Chapter II**

"_Ehem... Bisakah kamu menjelaskan dimana aku berada?" tanya gadis tersebut, sebelum melanjutkan. "Namaku Saber!"_

.

Naruto segera berbalik ke arah gadis yang memiliki nama aneh. Serius Saber? Seperti pedang?

Mengangkat bahu dengan nama itu, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Saber dan Gryphon sang pengkhianat. Setelah tiba dan berharap dengan gadis pirang bermata biru dengan tubuh mungil menurutnya. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Ahem... Aku harap kamu mendengar semuanya dengan baik dan JANGAN MEMOTONG UCAPAN SAYA OKE?" Naruto menekankan bagian yang terakhir dengan wajah serius.

Saber mengangguk setuju, dia juga berubah menjadi serius. Lagipula hanya pria ini yang dia kenal di sini, dia tidak dapat menemukan orang lain untuk menjelaskan kepada dirinya dimana dia sekarang. Dan yang paling menakutkan jika ia bertanya kepada orang yang salah, itu lebih bermasalah dari pada bertanya kepada penyelamatnya. Saber juga merasakan ada tarikan di dalam pria ini yang Saber tidak tahu apa itu.

"Bagus! Pertama-tama aku menemukan atau lebih tepatnya menangkap kamu jatuh dari sebuah retakan di langit. Yang menurut analisis saya itu pasti retakan dimensi!" Naruto mengangguk puas dengan teorinya. Memang hanya itu yang dia pikirkan masuk akal dengan kejadian tadi sore.

"Itu berarti aku berada di dunia lain atau dimensi lain?" teriak Saber agak terkejut dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Dia khawatir dengan dunia yang ia selamatkan, dia juga khawatir dengan Shirou Emiya, tuannya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Dia jelas tidak bisa kembali lagi ke dunianya. Dia hanya berdoa supaya semuanya baik-baik saja, hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan.

Naruto melihat raut kesedihan dan kekhawatiran di wajah Saber, Naruto menghela nafas sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu! Dan... " Naruto berhenti sejenak. "... Jangan khawatir dengan duniamu! Mereka pasti dapat mengatasinya tanpa kamu! Kamu hanya harus lebih percaya pada mereka!" lanjutnya dengan lembut dan menampilkan senyum menenangkan.

Saber melihatnya mengangguk setuju, meskipun itu tidak meredakan rasa khawatir di dadanya. Tetapi ini sudah terjadi kan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan tidak bisa di ubah! Dan juga, jika ia menemukan caranya untuk pergi ke dimensi lain itu akan beresiko tinggi, apalagi dimensi atau multiverse sangat banyak!

"Jadi jangan bersedih lagi!" sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku akan menjelaskan tentang dunia ini, setelah itu kamu menjelaskan bagaimana kamu bisa sampai disini. Setuju?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini yang terbaik. Tetapi saya rasa itu adil!" balas Saber.

"Sangat baik! Nah, seperti di awal ini adalah dunia lain atau dimensi lain!" Saber menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Di dunia ini memiliki banyak ras yang berkaitan dengan hal-hal gaib! Tetapi untuk sekarang kita bisa tenang, karena kita berada di dunia manusia. Meski begitu, di dunia manusia ini terdapat ras lain yang menyerupai manusia berkeliaran bebas di sini. Hanya saja ada perbedaan dari setiap ras itu dengan manusia umumnya!"

Saber terkejut ketika tahu dunia ini bukan hanya dihuni oleh manusia saja, tetapi terdapat ras lain. Apakah itu berarti ada Dead Apostles (Rasul Mati/ Vampir) di dunia ini?

Sebelum Saber dapat bertanya, Naruto dengan berbicara.

"Yah dari raut wajahmu pasti sedikit terkejut dan juga aku lihat kamu tidak asing dengan ras lain eh?"

"Benar. Di dunia saya juga terdapat ras lain, sejenis Vampir atau Rasul mati yang kami kenal. Dan mereka memiliki 27 Leluhur Sejati sebagai pemimpinnya. Tetapi kami juga memiliki organisasi yang memusnahkan mereka agar tidak mengganggu manusia yang dinamai Badan Pemakaman!"

Penjelasan dari Saber membuat Naruto tertarik sambil mengangguk-angguk paham. Jika di dunia Saber di sebut Badan Pemakaman, maka di dunianya adalah Exorcist dari pihak Gereja yang berpusat di Vatikan.

"Menarik! Dan memang di dunia ini terdapat Vampir, dan beberapa dari mereka adalah bangsawan. Seperti klan Tepes, dan sebagainya. Mereka biasanya hidup terpisah dari manusia, karena mereka memiliki musuh sendiri yaitu Lycan atau manusia serigala!"

"Kemudian, bukan hanya itu saja! Di sini juga memiliki Fraksi-fraksi yang berbeda-beda, atau sebagian negara memiliki Pantheon masing-masing. Pantheon Alkitabiah, mereka telah menyebar di seluruh dunia sebagai agama Kristen atau Katolik!" Naruto berhenti ketika ia memperhatikan pakaian Saber yang menjelaskan bahwa ia juga penganut agama dari Tuhan Alkitabiah.

"Kamu juga salah satunya kan?" Saber tidak menyangkal pertanyaan Naruto, dia hanya mengiyakan saja. "Yah, kemudian mereka juga memiliki Fraksi, lebih tepatnya Tiga Fraksi utama. Pertama Fraksi Malaikat di pimpin oleh Tuhan tetapi semenjak kematiannya Malaikat Seraph Michael menggantikan posisinya. Mereka hidup di surga dan kadang-kadang turun ke bumi untuk melihat atau memberikan tugas kepada gereja. Kedua Fraksi Iblis di pimpin oleh Yondai Maō Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, dan Asmodeus. Mereka tinggal di Dunia Bawah, tetapi mereka sering juga ke bumi untuk melakukan bisnis mereka sendiri, yang aku tidak tahu tepatnya apa. Dan terakhir adalah Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh di pimpin oleh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh Azazel. Mereka pada awalnya adalah Malaikat tetapi karena melakukan dosa, mereka Jatuh dan sekarang hidup di Grigori atau Dunia Bawah juga!"

Penjelasan panjang dari Naruto membuat mulut Saber terbuka tertutup seperti ikan. Dia juga terkejut dengan penjelasan bahwa Tuhan di dunia ini telah mati. Apakah itu benar? Dunia ini sangat kompleks dari pada dunianya!

"Tetapi bagaimana mungkin Tuhan bisa mati?" teriak Saber dengan wajah kaget dan tidak percaya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Yah itu penjelasan yang sangat panjang! Tetapi intinya berabad-abad lamanya terjadi perang Tiga Fraksi, dan saat perang mencapai puncaknya, sebuah Naga Kiamat di kenal Trihexa datang dan hampir memusnahkan semua Fraksi. Jadi pilihan satu-satunya adalah Tuhan menyegel Naga itu di ujung dunia!"

Saber tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dunia ini membuatnya bingung, dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut karena sakit kepala dengan pelajaran sejarah super cepat! Tetapi ia juga harus menerima semua itu, jika ingin tetap hidup!

Berbicara soal hidup, Saber menyadari bahwa ia tidak menghilang karena ke habisan Prana atau Mana. Padahal jika seorang tuan mati atau dalam kasus khususnya tidak perlu Mana dari tuannya akibat dari pemanggilan tidak sempurna sehingga ia harus mengisi Mananya sendiri. Tetapi tetap saja ia seharusnya mati dan tidak hidup! Apakah ia sekarang hidup kembali tanpa harus berada di dekat tuannya? Apakah ini efek dari perpindahan dimensi? Itu adalah kemungkinan terbesar yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Hei!" teriak Naruto.

"Oh... Ada apa?" tanya Saber.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lelah, "Kamu melamun. Apa yang kamu pikirkan Saber?" suara penuh perhatian membuat Saber merasa bersalah dengan Naruto.

"Maaf! Hanya saja seharusnya aku tidak mungkin hidup lagi! Aku hanyalah seorang yang sudah mati berabad-abad lalu. Aku hidup karena aku di panggil kembali sebagai Servant yang terikat kontak untuk mengikuti Holy Grail War untuk memperebutkan Holy Grail!" suara Saber yang lemah dan juga putus asa seakan-akan tidak ingin menjalakan kehidupan ini.

"Ayolah... Kamu harus terus hidup! Ini adalah kesempatan kedua yang diberikan oleh Holy Grail kepadamu agar dapat memperbaiki kesalahan masa lalumu!" Naruto mencoba menyemangati Saber dan memamerkan senyuman khas rubahnya.

"Terimakasih Naruto!" balas Saber dengan rona merah hinggap di pipinya sebelum kembali dengan wajah serius.

"Mah... Mah... Itu bukan masalah. Sebagai teman harus saling menguatkan satu sama lain!" balas Naruto dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang.

"Apakah kamu ingin mendengar sejarah di dunia ini lebih lanjut?" tanya Naruto.

"Silahkan jika tidak membuatmu repot!" balas Saber dengan senyum kecil.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Baik. Selain dari Tiga Fraksi itu, terdapat juga dewa-dewa dari mitologi lainnya. Mungkin sama saja dengan duniamu Saber."

Kemudian Naruto mulai menjelaskan setiap Pantheon-Pantheon yang ada di dunianya. Seperti Pantheon Yunani, Pantheon Nordik, Pantheon Hindu-Budha, Pantheon Shinto yang berada di Jepang. Ketika menyebut Jepang Saber terkejut karena di dunia ini juga terdapat negara Jepang, jika demikian itu berarti dirinya versi di dunia ini pun ada. Sehingga Saber mulai bertanya kepada Naruto tentang sejarah Raja Arthur dan Knight of the Round Table. Naruto dengan cermat menjelaskan semuanya, dan Naruto juga menjelaskan Bahwa keturunan dari Arthur Pendragon dan Morgan Le Fay masih hidup hingga sekarang. Dimana anak pertama dinamai seperti leluhurnya Arthur dan adiknya di namai nama belakang leluhurnya Le Fay Pendragon.

Saber terkejut mendengar semua itu, itu banyak untuk di terima dengan baik. Ia mulai merenungkan semua berita ini, di dunia ini Arhtur menikahi Morgan dan memiliki keturunan hingga sekarang meskipun kerajaannya hancur. Tetapi setidaknya keturunannya masih hidup, berbeda dengan dirinya yang tidak memiliki keturunan meski ia memiliki satu, Mordred Pendragon. Tapi tetap saja rasanya berat, dan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Membuat Naruto panik karena tiba-tiba wanita pirang bernama Saber menangis.

"Hei! Hei! Kenapa kamu menangis? Apakah ada yang salah?" tetapi tidak di jawab, hanya suara isakan tangisnya semakin keras sebagai jawaban. Naruto dengan cepat merangkul Saber.

"Hush... Hush... Bisakah kamu menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku?" ujar Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok bahu mungilnya.

Setelah itu, tangisan Saber berhenti. Mengelap air mata yang tersisa dengan punggung tangannya. "Apakah kamu percaya nama asliku Saber?" tanyanya.

Naruto bingung, kemudian menggeleng tidak percaya. Saber menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti. Dan Saber memang bukan nama asliku. Nama asliku Artoria Pendragon. Aku adalah Raja Arthur di duniaku!"

Naruto mencerna kata-kata itu dengan lambat, dia memproses informasi yang sangat mengejutkan.

"APAA!" teriakan Naruto bergema di malam hari membuat burung-burung yang tidur berterbangan. Gryphon juga memiringkan kepalanya melihat tuannya berteriak keras.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti akan terkejut dengan nama asliku!" kata Saber atau yang di kenal Artoria dengan tenang.

"Hehehe.. " Naruto tertawa dengan gugup. "Yah, itu tidak terduga. Kau tahu, di duniaku Raja Arthur asli sudah meninggal dan aku sangat yakin bahwa di duniaku Arthur sendiri adalah laki-laki bukan perempuan sepertimu!"

Ketika berbicara tentang gender, Artoria menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Maaf Yang Mulia!" kata Naruto dengan cepat menunduk kepada Artoria dengan seringai kecil.

"Hmp.. Baiklah!" kata Saber dengan mode tsundere.

Naruto terkekeh, sebelum duduk kembali. "Ya ampun, hari ini sangat panjang!" seru Naruto dengan nada lelah. "Oh? Apakah kamu memiliki anak bernama Mordred juga di duniamu?"

"Dia bukan anakku!" desis Artoria.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membicarakan hal itu!" Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Kemudian namamu adalah Naruto Gauvain du Lac benar?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apakah kamu juga keturunan Sir Gawain dan Sir Lancelot di dunia ini?" tanya Artoria dengan waja penasaran.

"Hmm... Aku bukan keturunan Sir Lancelot. Dan untuk Sir Gawain, ya aku keturunannya seperti yang di katakan ibu angkat ku, setelah aku menerima tato ini dan pedangnya. Itu terikat padaku!" kata Naruto ketika menunjukkan tato matahari setelah melepas sarung tangannya. Kemudian Naruto membuka dimensi sakunya mengeluarkan pedang Excalibur Galatine.

Artoria takjub dengan berita ini, dia memperhatikan bahwa Naruto juga memiliki warna rambut dan bola mata yang sama dengan Sir Gawain di dunianya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan namamu yang terakhir?"

"Itu di berikan oleh Ibuku!" kata Naruto bangga.

"Itu artinya-"

"Benar. Aku dirawat dan di besarkan oleh Lady of the Lake dan menjadi anaknya seperti Sir Lancelot!" potong Naruto sebelum Artoria menyelesaikan omongannya membuat Artoria berdecak kesal.

"Jangan potong ucapanku!" kata Artoria melotot ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya bersiul memalingkan wajahnya dari murka singa betina ini. Setelah itu mereka hanya melakukan pembicaran keadaan dunia masing-masing, perbedaannya, atau kesamaannya. Pembicaraan itu cukup memakan waktu hingga tengah malam. Naruto menyuruh Artoria istirahat di tendanya, sedangkan Naruto dapat tidur di luar. Meskipun Artoria sempat menolak karena tidak nyaman dengan situasinya, tetapi dengan desakan Naruto akhirnya ia menerima. Dan kemudian Naruto berkata Artoria dapat pergi ke kota besok pagi jika ingin!

**[Pagi] **

Suara burung berkicau dengan keras ketika matahari mulai menyinari bumi kembali. Di dalam tenda, seorang wanita muda sedang tertidur pulas. Namun sinar matahari menyoroti wajah cantiknya, seakan-akan mencoba membangunkan wanita tersebut. Awalnya itu tidak berhasil, tetapi lama kelamaan wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya karena sinar matahari pagi. Membuat mata gadis itu terbuka, dan terlihat bola mata gadis itu berwarna hijau yang indah.

Kemudian ia meregangkan tubuhnya, sebelum membersihkan kotoran di matanya. Ia segera bangkit untuk duduk, setelah itu menghirup udara yang bersih menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah di rasa cukup, dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar tenda untuk melihat pria muda yang ia kenal. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, hanya ada burungnya yang sedang bermain-main.

Gadis itu yang bernama Artoria cukup kaget karena akhirnya ia memperhatikan bahwa pria itu memiliki Raja Burung mitologi yang terkenal karena kesetiaan hanya pada satu tuan, Gryphon. Semalam ia tidak memperhatikan hal itu, karena pikirannya berkeliaran bebas dengan peristiwa yang di alami dan itu membuatnya syok.

Artoria akhirnya duduk di tenda sambil menunggu kedatangan Naruto, yang mungkin saat ini sedang berburu. Selama penantiannya, ia memproses informasi yang ia terima dan memilah-milah mana yang harus menjadi prioritas utamanya. Artoria juga berpikir ada kemungkinan bahwa bukan hanya dirinya saja yang selama di dunia ini. Mungkin dia harus menemukan mereka sebelum mereka para Servant di jadikan sekutu musuh untuk menghancurkan dunia ini.

"Wah... Wah... Putri tidur akhirnya bangun..!" seru seseorang sambil terkekeh.

Artoria segera melihat ke arah orang yang berbicara yang ternyata Naruto. Artoria memperhatikan bahwa dia membawa seekor rusa yang cukup besar di pundak kanannya, tangan kirinya memegang sebuah busur hitam yang menurutnya cukup bagus.

"Selamat pagi Naruto!" sapa Artoria ketika Naruto semakin mendekatinya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya, pagi juga untukmu My Lady! Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Naruto.

Artoria mengangguk, "Cukup nyenyak!"

"Nah, itu hanya untuk malam ini. Setelah sarapan aku dapat mengantar kamu ke kota, dan memberikan uang untuk tempat tinggal dan makan!"

Artoria tidak menanggapi pernyataan itu. Dia melihat Naruto hendak pergi lagi, membuat ia penasaran. "Kemana kamu pergi Naruto?"

"Huh? Aku akan menuju sungai. Apakah kamu ingin ikut?" Artoria berpikir apakah mengikuti Naruto atau tidak. "Oho... Sebaiknya kamu ikut denganku! Kamu harus membersihkan tubuhmu yang kotor itu! Dan tenang saja aku tidak akan mengintip dirimu! Lagipula aku tidak menyukainya. "

Artoria kemudian setuju dengan Naruto, dan mengikuti Naruto menuju sungai. Selama perjalanan mereka berdua, tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, Naruto hanya bersenandung kecil. Sedangkan Artoria merasakan perasaan sakit hati ketika Naruto mengatakan ia tidak menyukainya, menyingkirkan pikiran itu ia melihat bahwa mereka telah sampa di sungai yang cukup besar namun tidak deras.

"Kamu bisa mandi sekarang!" kata blak-blakan keluar dari Naruto.

Artoria menatap tajam pria pirang di sampingnya, apakah ia berpikir untuk mandi di depannya?

Saat Naruto mengamati sungai, ia merasakan hawa yang mencengkam datang dari sampingnya. Dengan hati-hati Naruto memutar kepalanya ke arah gadis mungil itu, ketika mata mereka saling bertatapan Naruto menggigil kedinginan karena dia dapat bersumpah melihat singa betina besar di belakang gadis itu.

"He-hei... Tenang... Aku akan membuat dinding agar tidak mengintipmu ya!" kata Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju aliran sungai.

**{Earth Magic : Earth Wall} **

Naruto mengucapkan mantra salah satu sihir elemental, dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. Seketika muncul dinding dengan tinggi tiga meter. Naruto menoleh ke arah Artoria.

"Lihat? Sekarang beres. Kamu dapat mandi dengan aman!" kata Naruto.

Artoria berjalan sambil mengangguk menuju sebelah dinding lainnya. Naruto yang melihat Artoria pergi menghela nafas sambil mengusap keringat di wajahnya.

'_Ya ampun... Wanita itu menakutkan Ibu!'_

Gumam Naruto dalam hati, kemudian ia juga melakukan tugasnya untuk membersihkan rusa yang telah ia Buru. Setelah itu baru ia menangkap ikan untuk menambah persediaan perjalanan menuju Irlandia.

Setengah jam kemudian, Artoria telah menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berada yang saat ini menombak ikan menggunakan tombak dengan tinggi satu setengah meter. Dengan mata tombak emas, sedangkan barang tombaknya hitam legam.

Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki mendongak ke arah gadis pirang yang telah menyelesaikan ritual paginya. Penampilan Artoria menarik bagi Naruto, dia memakai baju sweter abu-abu yang di tutupi oleh jaket hijau gelap; celananya adalah jeans ketat hitam-panjang, dan memakai sepatu bot cokelat. Rambutnya ia ikat kepang dua, setelah itu di buat sanggul, dan menyisakan poni samping yang sengaja tidak ia ikat. (A/N model rambut Artoria Lancer, maaf jika tidak tepat)

"Wow... Aku harus mengakui kamu sangat cantik!" tanpa sadar Naruto memuji penampilan Artoria.

Artoria sendiri yang mendengarkan pujian itu tersipu, tetapi dengan cepat mengganti ekspresinya kembali ke wajah datar.

"Terimakasih!"

"Eh.. Ya, sama-sama. Dan aku tidak percaya kamu memiliki pakaian seperti itu?"

Artoria mendesah sebelum berkata, "Ini adalah salah satu kemampuanku untuk dapat merubah armor besi menjadi pakaian normal. Jika suatu saat aku akan bertarung, aku dapat merubah kembali dengan baju besi milikku. Lagi pula selama Perang Cawan Suci di duniaku, aku sering mengikuti tuanku untuk menjaganya dan setelah memperhatikan model pakaianmu, aku membuat penampilan seperti kamu!" ia sedkit memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Ya itu sangat bijak. Dari pada kamu mengenakan pakaian baju besimu itu, ini lebih baik dan dapat di terima. Selain itu, pakaian yang kamu pakai sangat simpel!" timpal Naruto sambil menombak ikan yang ke sepuluhnya.

Artoria mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. Kemudian alisnya terangkat, "Kenapa kamu menangkap ikan? Bukankah daging rusa itu cukup?"

"Semantara itu benar, tetapi aku harus menyiapkan bekal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku temui di Irlandia!" tanyanya dengan lihai menombak setiap ikan yang bergerak, matanya selalu terfokus ke dalam air mengikuti gerakan ikan-ikan itu. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto telah mengumpulkan 15 ekor, di rasa cukup Naruto menghilang tombaknya menjadi partikel debu emas.

"Tombak itu? Apakah itu salah satu kemampuanmu?" tanya Artoria yang penasaran karena yang dia tahu memiliki kemampuan seperi itu di bidang sihir atau magecraft hanya Archer.

"Yup! Aku dapat menciptakan senjata apapun selama aku melihatnya, dan setelah itu aku dapat menciptakan kembali seperti asli. Meskipun tidak sekuat aslinya, tapi cukup berguna ketika dalam pertempuran!"

"Oh..."

"Apakah kamu pernah melihat sihir seperti itu?" tanya Naruto ketika ia membersihkan ikan yang ia tangkap.

"Ya, saat Perang Cawan Suci aku menemukan salah satu Servant yang di kenal Archer dapat membuat senjata apapun selama ia dapat memikirkan benda tersebut. Tetapi dia lebih sering menggunakan senjata Kanshou dan Bakuya!" jelas gadis pirang sambil memikirkan kemampuan Archer yang sangat berguna, dan ia juga merupakan Servant yang sangat kuat karena dapat menggunakan Noble Phantasm mirip Gates of Babylon Raja Pahlawan Gilgamesh, bahkan Gilgamesh memanggil Archer sebagai Faker.

"Oh senjata itu! Ya aku pernah membaca legenda dari senjata tersebut, namun aku tidak tertarik dengan menggunakan atau menirunya. Aku lebih suka bertarung menggunakan pedangku!" kata Naruto sebelum berdiri membawa sebagian daging, sedangkang yang lain telah ia simpan ke dalam dimensi sakunya. "Ayo aku sudah selesai!"

Artoria mengikuti Naruto, dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto adalah seorang pejuang atau ksatria yang lebih suka bertempur secara langsung menggunakan pedangnya. Tetapi ia juga dapat menggunakan panah yang ia lihat ketika membawa hasil buruannya. Namun, kemampuan Naruto yang mirip dengan Archer menggelitik hatinya, apakah Naruto juga memiliki Noble Phantasm seperti Archer? Jika demikian maka potensi kekuatan Naruto sangat menakutkan!

Kemudian lagi, Artoria merasakan tarikan ketika berada di dekat Naruto. Dan itu membuat Artoria semakin bingung, dan mungkin bertanya sekarang adalah kesempatannya.

"Ehem.. " Naruto melirik gadis itu ketika alisnya terangkat, "Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu yang penting?" Naruto melihat tidak ada salahnya hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa aku merasakan tarikan ketika berada di dekatmu?"

Naruto berhenti dari berjalan, sebelum dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap gadis pirang di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu! Menurutmu apa yang membuat hal itu bisa terjadi?"

Artoria memejamkan matanya, ia berkonflik dalam pikirannya apakah harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Menghirup nafas panjang, Artoria membuka matanya kembali sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Biasanya aku akan merasakan tarikan itu saat bersama tuanku sebelumnya. Di dalam tubuhnya terdapat Avalon, oleh sebab itu aku menjadi Servantnya karena tuanku memiliki Avalon, sarung Excalibur milikku!"

Naruto berpikir kembali ketika saat pelatihan, ibunya pernah menjelaskan hal tersebut. Sampai Naruto ingat bahwa di dalam tubuhnya juga terdapat Avalon yang di gunakan ibunya agar Naruto dapat sembuh dengan cepat, dan memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang sangat cepat.

"Hm.. Jadi Avalon di dalam tubuhku juga bereaksi terhadap kamu juga?!"

"Kamu berkata di dalan tubuhmu terdapat Avalon?" tanya Artoria dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ya saat itu ketika aku masih kecil, aku mengalami luka yang sangat parah, dan di dalam tubuhku juga terdapat racun karena gigitan ular. Namun, Ibu menemukanku dan menyelamatkan aku menggunakan sarung Excalibur, Avalon. Yang di masukkan ke dalan tubuhku, setelah itu baru Ibu membantu penyembuhan dengan sihirnya!"

"Ya. Itu telah menjelaskan semuanya kenapa aku merasakan tarikan dan merasa akrab denganmu!"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tenda mereka berada. Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi, dia tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain selain ibunya. Jadi, selama perjalanan kembali mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri, tidak tahu memulai percakapan antara mereka.

**[Time Skip] **

Naruto telah siap melakukan perjalanan untuk mengelilingi Eropa. Tujuan pertamanya adalah negara Irlandia. Setelah itu baru ia akan mengunjungi setiap negara Eropa besar lainnya. Ia juga telah menyimpan belati di saku kanan celananya, sedangkan pedang Ex-Galatine telah bertengger di punggungnya. Tasnya telah ia simpan di dimensi sakunya.

Naruto memperhatikan bahwa Artoria lebih banyak diam dan merenung ketika sarapan hingga sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sampai-sampai seperti emo tertentu yang Naruto mainkan di sebuah games Menma Ninja Storm saat masih tinggal bersama ibunya.

"Oi, apakah kamu akan diam saja seperti patung huh..?" teriak Naruto yang berdiri di samping Gryphon yang belum memiliki namanya. Artoria sempat bertanya siapa nama burungnya, tetapi Naruto hanya acuh tak acuh sambil berkata belum terpikirkan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Artoria jengkel dengan sifat Naruto yang acuh tak acuh.

"Sudah di putuskan!" Artoria berseru dengan penuh tekad keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kamu putuskan?" balas Naruto jengkel karena harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Artoria berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi serius, dan tanpa berbicara ia menaiki Gryphon. Naruto melihatnya tercengang atas tindakannya, "Ayo cepatlah! Kamu bilang ingin menuju Irlandia kan?"

"Hei! Aku memang ingin kesana tapi apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah di putuskan aku akan ikut bersamamu!" Artoria berseru penuh percaya diri. Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar deklarasi sepihak ini. Sebelum ingin menolak, Naruto melihat wajah Artoria yang mengatakan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh. Tentu saja, Naruto tidak dapat menolak dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan ini.

**[5 jam] **

Naruto dan Artoria yang baru saja tiba di tepi pantai Irlandia beristirahat sejenak untuk makan. Naruto dengan cepat mengumpulkan kayu, sedangkan Artoria menyiapkan daging mentah yang telah Naruto keluarkan dari dimensi sakunya.

Setelah kayu bakar terkumpul, Naruto menciptakan api dari sihir elemental yang ia ketahui. Sambil menunggu perkerjaan Artoria, Naruto menciptakan busur dan anak panahnya, kemudian Naruto membidik tangkai buah kelapa. Matanya menyipit tajam seperti elang yang memburu mangsa, nafas Naruto menjadi lebih tenang, sebelum melepaskan anak panahnya yang telah di lapisi Mana, Naruto menahan nafasnya.

_Syuut! _

_Syuut! _

Naruto melepaskan dua anak panah tepat menuju sasarannya.

_Buagh! _

Suara benda jatuh mengejutkan Artoria, dia segera merubah pakaiannya menjadi armor perangnya, dan menciptakan pedang Excalibur yang terselubung angin di tangan kanannya. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan mata tajam, wajah penuh keseriusan. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, hanya mendengar suara sesorang yang mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Apakah ada serangan?" tanya Artoria untuk mencari musuh, namun sebanyak ia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak menemukan apapun. Di tambah, Naruto juga mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Artoria penasaran.

"Pfftt... Hahahaha... Ya ampun! Hahaha... " tawa Naruto pecah dengan keras. Matanya keluar air karena tawanya yang tidak mereda, Artoria melihat tingkah Naruto menjadi jengkel sebelum merubah kembali pakaian serta menghilangkan pedangnya kembali.

"Diamlah idiot! Dan apa yang menurutmu lucu huh?" Artoria berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil menyiapkan tinjunya.

"Baik. Baik. Hanya saja, sangat lucu melihatmu bertindak seperti tadi!" kata Naruto jujur.

Artoria menghela nafas, kemudian kembali menuju tempat daging berada dan segera menuju api yang telah Naruto nyalakan. Lalu dia segera membakar daging yang telah ia potong-potong menjadi ukuran yang tepat sehingga semuanya matang. Dia masih diam tanpa niat untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Tetapi matanya tidak bisa menuruti keinginan hatinya, matanya justru melirik kearah Naruto berada yang saat ini telah berhenti tertawa dan sekarang dia mengupas dua buah kelapa.

Sekali lagi Artoria menghela nafasnya, dia hanya berharap pilihannya tidak menjadi malapetaka baginya. Tetapi jika ia tidak mengikuti Naruto, dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Meskipun dunia ini hampir sama dengan dunianya, dia tidak dapat menuju kota Fuyuki di Jepang. Yang kemungkinan kota itu ada di dunia ini sangat kecil, karena di dunia ini tidak ada Perang Cawan Suci. Sedangkan kota Fuyuki di kenal di setiap multiverse selalu terjadi Perang Cawan Suci, ini semua membingungkan bagi Artoria yang tidak terlalu paham dengan teori-teori dimensi berbeda.

Ia hidup hanya sebagai Raja, menyelamatkan bangsanya dari jajahan bangsa Saxon. Dia belajar sihir di bawah ajaran Merlin juga tidak menyangkut masalah dimensi lain karena itu tidak penting saat itu! Tetapi sekarang semua itu sangat di butuhkan. Dan ia harus bertahan hidup sendirian tanpa ada keluarga atau orang yang ia kenal! Memang ia mengenal Naruto, dan sekali lagi itu hanya kenal tidak dekat sama sekali, meskipun Naruto sendiri keturunan dari keponakannya di dunia ini. Tetapi tetap saja rasanya ia sendirian dan tidak berdaya!

Harapannya adalah semoga ia dapat menemukan Servant yang ia kenal atau lebih penting ia menemukan Shirou di dunia ini. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan hidupnya sekarang!

Dan jika tidak, maka dia harus bangkit! Ia adalah seroang Raja dan ia harus kuat seperti singa, baik di dunia mana pun. Untuk sekarang ia hanya perlu mengikuti Naruto, mencoba belajar darinya tentang dunia ini, agar ia dapat berbaur dan bertahan hidup. Dan mungkin saja, selama perjalanan bersama Naruto ia dapat bertemu Servant lainnya.

"Hei! Jangan jadi gadis yang suka merenung My Lady!" kata Naruto ketika tangannya menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Artoria menoleh ke arah Naruto yang saat ini tersenyum lebar padanya.

Artoria tersesat ketika menatap mata biru Naruto, ia dapat dengan jujur bola matanya sangat Indah. Dan rasanya ia tenggelam sangat dalam di mata biru tersebut. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya, Artoria kembali mejadi dirinya yang biasa, gadis keras, tegas, datar, dan penuh perhitungan.

Naruto yang diabaikan hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian meletakkan buah kelapa di dekatnya sebelum menciptakan sedotan untuknya. Lalu Naruto duduk di seberang gadis yang Naruto lihat tanpa ekspresi dan hanya wajah datarnya. Jujur, Naruto sempat berpikiran bahwa ia hanyalah boneka, tetapi ketika melihat ia marah, asumsi itu hilang dari pikirannya.

Setelah makanan mereka matang, Naruto mengambil secukupnya dan kemudian memberikan makanan untuk Gryphon. Dia tahu Artoria mempunyai nafsu makan yang besar, kadang-kadang Naruto merasa heran dengan nafsu makannya. Jika ia memakan makanan dengan porsi yang besar, lalu bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya tidak berkembang? Sesuatu yang patut di pertanyakan, namun itu juga menyinggung perasaan Artoria dan Naruto tidak ingin terkena pukulannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka menyelsaikan makan siang di pinggir pantai tidak berpenghuni. Cukup langka untuk melihat pantai yang indah tidak tersentuh oleh manusia modern. Biasanya, ini akan dijadikan sebagai pembuka modal dan pemasukan bagi kas negara dari segi pariwisata. Sementara itu mengherankan, Naruto harus setuju tempat ini tidak tersentuh oleh manusia agar alam lebih terawat.

Naruto menatap gadis di depannya yang masih diam, dia mungkin berpikir kembali tentang dunianya. Jelas sekali, dia akan mejadi emo merenung, dan naruto tidak terlalu menyukai seseorang yang tidak dapat bergerak maju!

"Hei! Kita harus pergi sekarang! Jika menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kita tidak akan sampai kemana-mana!" seru Naruto sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, dan berjalan bersama Gryphon yang mengikuti di sebelahnya. Artoria terpaksa mengikuti Naruto, dia tidak ingin tersesat dan mati konyol di dunia ini. Jika dia ingin mati, ia harus mati dalam pertempuran bukan mati karena tersesat!

"Baik.. Baik... "

**[Time Skip] **

Naruto dan Artoria sedikit waspada ketika mereka melihat banyak mayat tergeletak ditanah, hanya saja ini bukanlah mayat manusia. Justru yang mereka lihat ini adalah mayat-mayat makhluk supranatural. Naruto jongkok di salah satu mayat malaikat jatuh, memeriksa bentuk luka di tubuhnya, luka itu adalah luka tusukan sebuah tombak.

Ketika menyentuh darah mayat itu, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka baru mati beberapa jam yang lalu. Yang menarik perhatian Naruto, bukan hanya malaikat jatuh saja, tidak jauh dari mayat tersebut cukup banyak mayat dari Fraksi Iblis dan juga ada makhluk supranatural manusia serigala. Semua memiliki jenis luka dan cara mati yang sama. Pertanyaannya adalah siapa yang dapat melakukan ini? Orang ini jelas sangat kuat jika mampu membantai semuanya, dan Naruto yakin orang yang melakukan semua ini adalah orang yang sama.

"Oi, Artoria apakah kamu tahu siapa dapat melakukan semua ini?" tanya Naruto ketika ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dari luka yang mereka terima, ini jelas perbuatan kelas Lancer!" Artoria memejamkan matanya mencoba memikirkan siapa Lancer ini. Selama perang terakhir dia jelas bertarung dengan dua Lancer, pertama adalah Diarmuid Ua Duibhne dan satunya lagi adalah Cu Chulainn. Di antara mereka berdua ini kira-kira siapa?

"Ini jalan buntu! Meski kamu tahu kelasnya, kita tidak tahu siapa di antara mereka. Karena aku yakin banyak pahlawan masa lalu yang bisa menjadi Lancer!"

Artoria mengangguk setuju, ketika ingin memberitahu Naruto. Tubuh Artoria menjadi tegang, dia melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya, dan melihat bahwa ia merasakan hal yang sama dan telah mengeluarkan pedang Ex-Galatine nya. Instingnya berteriak kencang akan adanya bahaya, dengan cepat Artoria melompat ke samping kanannya. Sedangkan Naruto berguling ke kiri.

_Syut! _

Benar saja, sebuah tombak merah darah mencoba menusuk mereka berdua. Jika mereka tidak terlatih, maka tombak itu akan dapat dengan mudah menusuk tubuh mereka.

"Hm... Kalian mempunyai refleks yang bagus! Sudah jelas kalian pejuang yang tangguh! Tetapi apakah kalian dapat menghindari serangan berikutnya!"

Jelas itu adalah suara wanita, dan Naruto mengangkat pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan tombak yang mengarah jantungnya. Sebelum dapat berbicara, serangan lain datang sangat cepat, mata Naruto melebar. Tetapi untungnya Artoria memblokirnya dengan pedang tak kasat matanya.

Naruto dengan cepat berdiri berdampingan dengan Artoria.

"LANCER! HENTIKAN INI SEKALIGUS!" teriak Artoria yang telah berubah mengenakan baju besinya.

"Hm... Saber? Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan bahwa ada Servant lainnya selain aku dan Assassin?" tanya Lancer pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meletakkan tombak merahnya di pundaknya. Matanya yang merah menganalisis pendatang baru yang ia kenal sebagai Saber dan seorang pemuda tampan. Apakah pemuda itu tuan baru Saber? Pertanyaan itu melintas di benak Lancer.

"Kamu bilang ..."

"Ya Saber. Saat ini aku bersama Assassin, dan uh... Kami harus bekerjasama dalam kasus khusus ini!" Lancer berhenti, mata merahnya menatap Naruto. "Apakah pria itu tuan barumu Saber?"

Bukan Saber atau Artoria yang menjawab, Naruto dengan cepat menyangkal pertanyaan itu. "Tidak. Aku bukan tuan Ar-Saber.. Aku menemukan Saber ketika dia jatuh dari langit setelah munculnya retakan dimensi!"

"Itu benar Lancer!" tambah Artoria.

"Aku percaya kamu! Maka itu berarti kita tidak berada di kota Fuyuki lagi?" Artoria mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Lancer. "Itu menjelaskan mengapa banyak makhluk supranatural datang menemuiku dan Assassin!"

Pernyataan Lancer membuat otak Naruto berpikir dengan cepat, merumuskan hipotesis mengenai masalah ini. Jika Lancer dapat di temukan oleh makhluk supranatural yang tertarik pada mereka, itu berarti para Servant lainnya juga mengalami masalah yang sama dihadapi oleh Lancer. Dan ia harus menemukan mereka semua untuk sekarang, mencari pecahan Excalibur itu dapat ditunda. Dan siapa tahu keberuntungan berpihak padanya ketika menemukan para Servant ia menemukan Excalibur juga!

"Ehem... " Naruto batuk untuk menarik perhatian keduanya. "Aku punya usul untuk kondisi ini! Apakah kalian ingin mendengarkan?"

Lancer menatap Saber seakan-akan bertanya 'apakah kamu mau mendengarkannya?' yang di balas oleh anggukan kecil dari Saber. Lancer menghela nafas, kemudian ikut setuju juga.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua berkerjasama untuk menemukan para Servant lainnya! Sebelum kalian ingin memotongnya, dengarkan baik-baik! Jelas bahwa makhluk supernatural telah mengetahui kalian para Servant datang ke dunia ini. Apalagi kalian setiap Servant memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, ini tentu saja membuat para makhluk supranatural menjadi tertarik dengan kalian, dan mungkin saja mereka ingin menggunakan kalian semua sebagai senjata! Aku hanya memberikan saran agar kalian semua bersama-sama, sehingga tidak ada pihak yang berani membuat salah satu dari kalian sebagai senjata atau tempat perkembangbiakan untuk memiliki anak yang kuat! Pikirkan masalah ini!"

Setelah kata-kata itu Naruto beristirahat di salah satu kayu yang telah tumbang. Gryphon mengikuti perilaku tuannya sambil menatap bolak-balik gadis-gadis yang tengah berdiam diri.

"Aku setuju untuk berkerjasama dengan setiap Servant. Aku juga telah bersama Assassin, dan bagaimana menurutmu Raja Ksatria?" Lancer berkata ketika ia berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berada. Mata merahnya masih terfokus melihat Naruto seperti daging buruan. Lancer berhenti di hadapan Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Lancer.

Lancer memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya, rambutnya pirang keemasan runcing, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis dan sangat seksi, kulitnya berwarna kecokelatan, dan yang menarik bagi Lancer adalah tiga garis di setiap pipinya, tanda itu menambah kesan imut di wajahnya yang tampan, dan jika tebakan Lancer benar ia baru berusia 17 tahunan.

"Ehem... " suara batuk menyadarkan pikiran Lancer, dan menoleh kearah Saber berada. "Aku juga setuju! Aku sebagai Raja tidak mungkin membiarkan teman-teman kita di perlakukan seperti itu!" kata-kata tegas Saber membangunkan Naruto.

"Sangat bagus dari kalian berdua …" kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika di depannya berdiri seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Dia memiliki rambut ungu panjang dan mata merah, dan mengenakan pakaian seluruh tubuh yang menyoroti tubuh montoknya, dengan bantalan bahu metalik.

Lancer memiringkan kepalanya sedikit melihat pria di depannya terdiam, dan muncul debu merah muda di pipinya. Lancer yang menyadari pria itu merona melihatnya, menyeringai kecil, dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan kanan menggoda pria di depannya. Wajah Naruto menjadi merah tomat, uap keluar dari telinga Naruto.

Artoria melihat Naruto terpana melihat Lancer sedikit tidak menyenangkan hatinya. Jadi dengan inisiatif, Artoria melempar batu kecil yang telah ia ambil. Kemudian melemparkan ke wajah Naruto yang menyadarkan dirinya dari kesurupan kecil itu.

"Eh.. Yah, karena kalian sepakat sebaiknya kita menuju tempat Assassin berada!" kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari menatap Lancer yang masih menyeringai tipis.

"Baik ~ ...Ikuti aku tampan... ~!" seru Lancer dengan nada menggoda sambil berjalan menggoyangkan pinggulnya lebih ekstra. Naruto dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak melihat pantatnya yang montok itu.

Artoria menghela nafas pelan, sebelum berjalan menuju Naruto dan menyeret Naruto agar mengikutinya dan supaya tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued...! **

**Yeah... Ini dia chapter 2 usai, dan akhirnya kita tahu bahwa Saber adalah Artoria pendragon. Dan juga kita telah melihat Lancer juga! Kalian pasti tahu siapa itu Lancer.. **

**Dan maaf jika chapter 2 nya kurang menarik atau apa, tetapi ya beginilah adanya untuk sekarang. Dan belum terjadi pertempuran untuk sekarang, mungkin bab selanjutnya akan ada pertemuan dengan makhluk supranatural lain. **

**Dan nanti juga akan ada pertempuran antara kelompok Naruto dengan Fraksi Pahlawan, tetapi Cao Cao tidak akan ikut bertarung, belum sekarang.**

**Saya ingin membuat Naruto sebuah kelompok seperti kelompok iblis dengan peeragenya, dan kira-kira apa nama kelompok itu? **

**Kemudian lagi Saber sudah, Lancer sudah dan anda tahu siapa itu, Assassin akan di lihat chapter berikutnya, tinggal Rider, Caster, Berseker, Archer, Ruler, bahkan jika ingin di tambah kalian bisa memberikan saran untuk mengisi Alter ego, dan kelas lainnya. Dan saya akan pertimbangkan mana yang menarik dan mana yang pantas dapat kesempatan kedua!**

**Dan sihir macam apa yang harus Naruto kuasai dan unggul?**

**Oke hanya itu saja, see you next chapter! **

**Adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Knight of the Sun and the Lake**

**Disclaimer : Naruto, Dxd, Fate dan karakter atau teknik anime/manga lainnya yang ada di sini bukan milik saya. Ini hanyalah sebuah Fanfiksi untuk kesenangan semata dalam menulis. **

**Info : banyak yang review masalah bahasanya yang formal, maaf jika terlalu formal karena saya sendiri tidak tahu mana yang formal atau tidak. Dan penggunaan kata 'saya' dalam cerita ini, memang bahasa formal dan sering di gunakan kalau dalam keadaan formal juga. Tetapi, aku menggunakan kata itu dalam bab pertama atau kedua karena karakternya masih baru kenal, bukan yang akrab. Dan harus tahu juga bahwa Naruto itu di rawat oleh Lady of the Lake dan pasti di ajar sopan santun jika bertemu dengan orang baru, begitu juga dengan King Arthuria. Masa baru kenal langsung akrab, rasanya agak aneh. **

**Kedua, sekarang bab ini bakal pake kata 'aku' jika tidak bertemu orang baru atau dewa atau mereka yang telah akrab. Karena bahasanya informal. **

**Ketiga, kata 'kamu' dalam KBBI bukan bahasa formal, kenapa kalian bilang itu formal? Aneh rasanya. Dan juga kata 'kamu' itu digunakan dalam keadaan akrab atau kasar atau istilahnya teman akrab/dekat. Beda lagi kalau 'anda', ini jelas digunakan saat formal seperti bertemu dewa, pemimpin fraksi, dan yang berhubungan yang tidak akrab. Sekarang kata 'kau', kata ini sebenarnya pecahan dari kata 'engkau'. Kata 'engkau' digunakan dalam berdoa biasanya, sedangkan kata 'kau' lebih digunakan sebagai bentuk terikat di depan kata lain dan lebi enak lagi di tengah kalimat. Contoh : buku-buku itu telah kau baca dua kali. Nah seperti itu, makanya dalam fanfic ini aku menulisnya pake kata yang sesuai dalam keadaan dan situasi dalam cerita. Tidak harus kata 'aku' dan 'kau'. Saya ingin membuat fanfic ini lebih dari sekedar bacaan saja, tapi digunakan sebagai pembelajaran dalam menulis Bahasa Indonesia yang benar juga. Kalau gak dilatih gak bakal bisa dan akan tetap sama. Maaf kalo kasar, tapi saya ingin memperjelas saja mengapa saya menulisnya seperti itu di chapter 1 & 2. Kalau ada salah koreksi saya, dan bukan niat saya ingin mengajari tapi ingin berbagi saja. Terimakasih! (^_^)**

***Masalah nama karakter? Ya ampun ini salah satu menjadi masalahnya, padahal saya menulis nama Saber sesuai dengan Type-Moon, sebuah Fandom atau wiki dari Fate itu sendiri. Di sana tertulis namanya Artoria Pendragon. Tapi berhubungan hanya masalah sepele, ya saya ganti di chapter ini dengan Arthuria sesuai permintaan pembaca. :v**

**Review :**

**-Yari193876 : hahaha, bosque.. Lancer juga banyak yang cewek seperti guru Chu Culainn(scathach) bahkan Arthuria bisa Lancer. **

**-mievtah :oke, makasih sarannya. Dan untuk formal di chapter 1, sudah aku jelaskan di atas. Serius logat daerah pas yang mana senpai? Soalnya aku baca gak ada, apalagi logat bahasa daerah saya bangka seperti ini 'ka urang mane?' atau artinya kamu orang mana. Jadi agak aneh jika ada logat bahasa daerah, bahkan saya coba baca pake bahasa inggris enjoy aja. Tapi makasih nanti perbaiki di chapter akan datang. Thanks senpai. **

**-ranggagian67 : oke makasih sarannya. Di bab itu soalnya masih tahap perkenalan si arthur dan naruto jadi masih formal, istilahnya seperti kita juga pasti formallah. Tapi setelah itu bakal pake 'aku'. Kecuali dalam sebuah pertemuan dengan dewa/pemimpin fraksi bakal pake 'saya' lebih sopan. Nah, mungkin saja karena saya pake hp. Agak susah untuk mengetiknya, kadang-kadang tulisan yang kita ketik bisa berubah sendiri. Saya bukan mencari alasan, tapi keadannya gitu. Saya juga lebih enjoy ngetik pake laptop kalau gak rusak. **

**-this is man : makasih senpai! **

**-UzumakiIchie : makasih senpai.. Siap, akan lebih mencari kata yang tepat nantinya. Dan bisa lebih tertata rapi. **

**-N. S LOVER'S : udah saya jelaskan diatas kenapa pake bahasa itu. Maaf kalo gak enak di baca.! Thanks.. **

**-lang0874 : hahaha jangan itu bosque.. **

**-Uchiha D. Itachi : wih, maaf senpai. Tapi udah terlanjur jadi cewek atu gurunya si lancer cowok cu culainn. Soalnya jarang di fanfic lancer cewek jadi saya pakai cewek. Rin? Nah kita lihat ke depannya, kalau pun iya. Nanti saya pikirkan bagaimana rin bertemu Naruto atau seperti itulah. Untuk update seminggu sekali, soalnya saya juga harus membaca setiap karakter biar lebih paham. Dan juga tergantung paket internet. :v**

**-LovorianGremory : mungkin, tapi gak sembarangan asal ambil. Tapi harus menyesuaikan dengan kebutuhan tim. **

**-Unlimited lost works : oh gitu, setelah di cek juga ternyata ada ex-vivian dan memang itu asli dari lady of the lake dan namanya juga sih. Soal reality marble, pengennya sih seperti oda nobunaga. Semuanya senjata pistol atau sebagainya, tapi saya nanti bakal buat campuran dari keduanya. Tergantung nanti hahaha... **

**-Guest : biar rame:v**

**-ramune-chan (guest) : hahaha mungkin, soalnya servant cewek banyak yang buat saya terharu kisahnya beda sama cowok yang biasa-biasa saja kecuali Sherlock Holmes karakter favorit aku baik dari novel aslinya atau film yang diperankan Robert downey jr(tony stark). Lancer scathach. Assassin? Let see.! **

**-agan mangekyou sharingan : heheh awalnya masih formal, tapi setelah itu ada saat-saat formalnya dan ada enggak. Sesuai dengan situasi yang karakter utama hadapi. **

**-genesis0417 : heya, siap nanti juga bakal lebih enjoy. Lancer scathach guru dari lancer cu culainn. Miyamoto? Aku tidak tahu itu :v. Nanti di cek lagi. Tapi bukan itu :v oh ya, saya usahakan tapi sekarang masih lebih perkenalan setiap karakter. Apalagi Arthuria atau saber dia agak ketat orangnya, makanya si rider Iskandar bilangnya Arthuria tidak cocok jadi raja karena terlalu seperti robot. **

**-Grand560 : yup... Hahah lihat saja ke depannya.. **

**-Guest : hehe.. Pilihan yang menarik yang anda pilih, tapi ada beberapa yang bakal di pilih dan ada yang enggak. Soalnya gak asal servant tapi harus sesuai kebutuhan tim juga. **

**-Schatten der dunkelheit : yup, saya suka wajah Scathach. Dia karakter yang menarik :v.. Jeanne? Lihat nanti, hehe. **

**-Xirons20 : *thank you!**

*** well, they are not weak. But the results of copying quality are indeed below the original. so as not to over-power.**

*** Naruto will have his own group, like the devil with evil pieces.**

*** Excalibur arthuria will not be the same as Excalibur dxd. because in dxd in 7 fractions have 7 different abilities, if they become one. well, like that. hahaha yes.**

**Naruto Servants will be revealed slowly.**

**Oke yang reviewnya tidak di jawab, sudah saya jelaskan di atas. Dan ini sudah lanjut, untu kata-katanya kurang lebih 6,5k. Nanti akan bertambah seiring waktu. **

**Selamat membaca! (^_^)**

**Chapter III**

Mereka bertiga menyusuri hutan yang lebat tanpa banyak bicara, terutama Naruto yang saat ini tangannya di pegang erat oleh gadis pirang mungil. Gryphon di samping tuannya sesekali berkicau dan memakan serangga yang ia temukan. Naruto senang melihat hewan familiarnya mendapatkan makanan sendiri dari alam, namun pikirannya teralihkan dengan sikap gadis pirang di sebelahnya, Naruto mencatat gadis itu tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya sejak ia menarik dirinya denga paksa. Meskipun Naruto tidak mengeluh, tapi rasanya agak aneh ketika gadis yang tanpa ekspresi tiba-tiba bersikap seperti sekarang.

Naruto juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia hanya menikmati keindahan hutan yang lebat sambil tetap memperhatikan jalannya. Tidak lama berselang Naruto melihat ada sebuah gua, dan jika Naruto menebak maka Lancer dan Assassin tinggal di gua tersebut.

Setibanya di mulut gua, Naruto menatap setiap sudut dan melihat ke sekeliling dengan mata menyipit mencari tanda-tanda jebakan atau musuh. Setelah di rasa aman, Naruto melihat Lancer.

"Apakah kamu dan Assassin tinggal di sini?" tanya Naruto. Lancer tersenyum sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam gua tersebut.

Naruto dan Arthuria saling menatap, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gua mengikuti langkah Lancer. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum mereka menemukan sebuah api unggun menerangi kegelapan gua itu.

Di sana terlihat sosok dua orang, yang pertama adalah sosok wanita cantik dengan mata kuning pupil hitam di tengahnya, memiliki telinga runcing, kulit putih, dengan tubuh ramping namun montok. Ia mengenakan gaun gelap seperti tengah malam yang memamerkan belahan dadanya yang besar. Aroma Wangi menyeruak keluar dari tubuh wanita itu.

Yang kedua memiliki penampilan seorang gadis berambut putih dengan mata hijau. Dia mengenakan rompi hitam, celana hitam dan stoking hitam. Kedua lengannya dibalut tetapi hanya tangan kirinya yang memakai sarung tangan. Dia memakai sepatu merah muda. Dia juga memiliki bekas luka di bawah matanya dan di pipi kanannya. Naruto memperkirakan gadis itu berusia kurang lebih 13 tahun.

"Ibu!?" suara gadis kecil kelas Assassin bergema ketika matanya memandangi mereka dengan mata yang memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan secara bersamaan.

Naruto sedih melihat seorang gadis kecil ini menjadi seorang pembunuh. Dari suara dan tatapannya, Naruto merasakan gadis itu merindukan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dan jika ia tidak ditemukan Vivian, apakah dia akan seperti gadis Assassin ini? Menjalani hidup dengan penuh kesendirian tanpa tahu orangtuanya.

"Halo kalian berdua!" sapa Lancer berjalan mendekati mereka sampai berhenti ketika berjarak 5 kaki.

Assassin wanita dewasa tersenyum lembut, melihat kedatangan salah satu Servant yang dia kenal. Dia menopang dagunya ketika matanya dengan seksama memperhatikan tamu yang datang bersama Lancer. "Jadi... Apakah gadis pirang itu Saber?"

Suaranya yang lembut dan halus jelas memberikan efek kepada setiap orang. Jelas itu adalah suara dari seorang Ratu.

"Benar Assassin! Dan di sampingnya yang Saber pegang dengan erat itu adalah _kekasihnya_!" balas Lancer dengan senyum menggoda hadir di bibirnya.

Saber mengerutkan keningnya, tangannya segera melepas tangan Naruto. Dia masih diam tanpa emosinya, meski di dalam hati ia mencoba menahan untuk tidak berteriak bahwa Naruto bukan kekasihnya! Jika ia melakukan itu, citranya sebagai Raja Ksatria dan Raja Camelot akan hancur!

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan ucapan Lancer. "Siapa kekasih Arthuria?" tanya Naruto. Dia lebih fokus menatap gadis kecil yang duduk di lantai gua itu.

Setiap orang tercengang saat pertanyaan tersebut meluncur dari mulut Naruto, _'Fufufu... Sangat padat ya... Sangat lucu!' _pikir Lancer.

Arthuria batuk, menarik perhatian setiap orang mengarah kepadanya. "Aku dapat mengatakan aku terkejut melihat dua Assassin di sini! Selama perjalanan aku hanya berasumsi hanya satu Servant untuk kelas itu. Tetapi asumsiku jelas melenceng!"

Suara tawa halus terdengar, "Aku tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Saber. Lagipula Queen the Land of Shadows tidak akan membocorkan informasi penting seperti itu! Jika dirimu berada di pihak berlawanan, jelas kamu akan memikirkan sebuah rencana dengan matang karea telah mengetahui jumlah kami!" Assassin bermata kuning menjawab. Arthuria mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang di katakan Assassin.

"Hei! Bisakah kalian semua saling memperkenalkan nama masing-masing! Lihat, namaku Naruto Gauvain du Lac, seorang yang akan menjadi Ksatria hebat seperti leluhurku!" kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberikan hormat.

"Ah... Papa! Aku Jack the Ripper kelas Assassin of Black senang bertemu denganmu!" kata gadis perak bahagia sebelum meluncur ke Naruto memeluk kakinya. Naruto awalnya bingung dengan perubahan itu, tapi ia segera berlutut membalas gadis itu sebuah pelukan besar.

"Aku Arthuria Pendragon. Raja Ksatria dan Raja Inggris! Kelas Saber!" Arturia memperkenalkan dirinya dan berdiri dengan tegak khas seorang penguasa besar.

"Seorang Raja dan Ksatrianya. Maka dengarkan aku, sebagai seorang Ratu... Aku Ratu Assyria, Rata Semiramis! Dikenal sebagai peracun tertua di dunia! Kelas Assassin of Red! Senang berkenalan dengan Raja Inggris dan Ksatrianya!" Semiramis memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cara yang anggun membuat mereka semua terpesona.

Naruto yang tersadar akan pesona Semiramis mengabaikan ucapannya yang mengatakan dirinya sebagai Ksatria Arthuria.

"Sekarang, hanya aku... Scathach, Ratu Tanah Bayangan! Kelas Lancer! Senang kenal dengan kalian!" Lancer yang bernama Scathach menunduk sedikit.

Naruto bertepuk tangan sekali ketika ia berdiri, Jack masih memeluk kakinya yang Naruto biarkan. "Sekarang, sekarang... Perkenalkan telah selesai, apakah ada yang memiliki pertanyaan?" tanya Naruto, matanya memandang rupa setiap wanita di mata bertanya.

Scathach mengangkat tangannya melambai kearah Naruto. "Dapatkah kamu menjelaskan semua ini? Dimana kita berada dan makhluk apa yang mengganggu kami satu hari terakhir?"

Arthuria menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia menjelaskan semuanya tentang dimensi yang mereka tinggali saat ini. Semuanya jelas sama, namun ada beberapa perbedaan yang jelas seperti dimensi ini mempunyai ras tambahan selain manusia yang berkaitan erat dengan hal-hal supranatural. Naruto hanya menambah setiap penjelasan yang kurang baik satu kata atau lebih. Naruto lanjut menjelaskan juga makhluk ini memiliki umur yang sangat panjang, bahkan ada di antara mereka yang menikahi dengan manusia atau berbuat keji karena mereka menganggap manusia makhluk yang lebih rendah dan lemah. Mendengar manusia di perlakukan seperti itu jelas membuat Artoria mengepalkan tangannya, Semiramis maupun Scathach tidak jauh berbeda, yang awalnya tertarik dan penasaran kini raut wajah mereka lebih serius.

Sebelum mereka dapat mencaci maki dan mengeluarkan kutukan, Naruto menghentikan mereka dengan menjelaskan bahwa tidak semua dari mereka seperti itu. Ada beberapa yang membantu manusia seperti malaikat dengan Vatikannya yang memiliki Exorcist, dan ras lainnya yang tidak mengganggu kehidupan manusia, justru hidup berdampingan. Tuhan juga telah menciptakan sebua artefak kuno bagi manusia yang dikenal sebagai Sacred Gear bagi manusia yang beruntung.

Niat membunuh yang terpancarkan dari ketiganya menghilang, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lega, dia mencatat pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak pernah membuat wanita manapun terutama ketiga wanita ini marah terhadapnya, jika itu terjadi.. Naruto bergidik ngeri memikirkan resiko itu!

"Itu banyak penjelasan dan sulit untuk diterima. Tapi, setelah kemarin mereka mencoba menangkap kami dan melihatnya sendiri, aku harus mengakui kebenaran itu!" kata Scathach dengan penampilan seriusnya.

Semiramis mengetuk dagunya dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, dia bersenandung kecil sambil memproses informasi yang telah dia terima. "Masalah di dimensi ini jelas lebih kompleks dari pada di Fuyuki yang hanya terjadi perang antar Master dan Servant-nya!"

"Memang!" timpal Arthuria masih tetap memasang muka seriusnya.

Naruto hanya mendengarkan diskusi kecil mereka tanpa ikut campur. Ini jelas masalah mereka sendiri sebagai pendatang baru dunia ini, dia hanya akan ikut campur jika mereka membahayakan yang tidak bersalah. Tidak masalah apakah itu ras manusia atau bukan, selama dia merasa mereka benar dia akan mati menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

"Kemudian lagi, pastinya di dunia ini memiliki entitas yang sangat kuat. Bisakah kami mengetahui siapa mereka, agar kami tidak terkena masalah yang merepotkan ke depannya?" tanya Scathach. Dia memang kuat, dan percaya dengan kemampuannya, tetapi dia juga harus tetap rendah dan menghindari masalah sebanyak mungkin agar tetap hidup di dunia ini dengan damai. Ya! Dia tidak tertarik untuk bertarung terus menerus, jika bisa hidup damai dan memiliki keluarga di sini dia lebih menyukai opsi itu.

"Hm... Aku tidak tahu pasti ada berapa. Namun, jelas entitas ini sangat kuat, di katakan kekuatan mereka dapat membuat dunia ini hancur. Mereka adalah **Trihexa(666), Apocalyptic Beast, Emperor Beast of Apocalypse. **Kemudian **Ophis, Naga Ouroboros, Sang Naga Tak Terbatas**. Lalu, **Great Red, Naga Apokaliptik, Sang Dewa Naga Merah Sejati**!" Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil berpikir setiap makhluk tersebut. "Nah, untungnya ketiga monster itu tinggal di tempat mereka masing-masing. **Trihexa **diseger oleh Tuhan di ujung dunia, **Great Red **berada di celah dimensional. Jadi jika kalian ingin pergi ke dimensi lain harus menghadapi Naga Merah itu dulu. Dan **Ophis, **banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah menjelajahi dunia ini dengan merubah wujudnya menjadi bentuk manusia sesuka dia. Untuk kemungkinan bertemu mereka sangat kecil kecuali **Ophis**." Selesai Naruto.

Mulut setiap wanita menganga lebar mendengar entitas yang sangat kuat itu. Perasaan tidak nyaman muncul di benak mereka, dalam setiap pikiran hanya satu yaitu tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk itu apalagi menghadapinya. Mungkin hanya satu orang yang nekat menantang makhluk itu, dan dia adalah Raja Pahlawan, Gilgamesh.

_Kryuk.. Kryuk... _

Suara geraman bergema, setiap pasang mata menatap ke arah Jack yang tertunduk malu karena perutnya menggeram lapar.

"Hora... Sebaiknya kita makan! Aku juga mulai lapar, lalu besok pagi kita akan membahas lebih lanjut mengenai masalah ini!" Naruto berseru dibalas anggukan setuju oleh setiap wanita, sedangkan Jack berbinar-binar mendengar tentang makan.

Naruto membuka kantong dimensi di cincinnya, ia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan yang telah ia simpan pagi ini. Dia juga mengeluarkan buah-buahan yang masih ada, memberikan kepada Jack untuk menahan laparnya. Arthuria segera membantu Naruto untuk menyiapkan daging yang masih segar itu untuk di panggang, sebelum Arthuria hendak memanggangnya, Naruto menghentikan Arthuria dan memberikan bumbu yang telah Naruto simpan kepada Arthuria yang di sambut baik oleh Arthuria.

Semiramis masih memikirkan kejadian baru-baru ini. Baik perang yang mereka alami bersama Servant lainnya hingga di pindahkan ke dimensi berbeda, dan lagi mereka para Servant hidup kembali. Meskipun tidak buruk dalam bukunya, tetapi ia masih khawatir tentang keadaan ini. Semiramis melihat Naruto dan Arthuria yang memasak bersama, mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih. Berpikir tentang kekasih, Semiramis sedih karena ia telah kehilangan mereka semua.

Tepukan di pundak Semiramis menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya, Semiramis menatap Scathach yang terlihat khawatir terpancar di matanya.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Scathach bertanya.

"Aku baik. Hanya sedikit berpikir tentang masa laluku!"

"Hei! Berhentilah menjadi raja emo... Bantu kami disini!" Naruto berteriak ke arah Semiramis dan Scathach.

"Ara ara... Kami tidak ingin mengganggu dua pasang kekasih memasak bersama!" Semiramis berkata sambil menyeringai menggoda.

Naruto bingung, kemudian dia berpaling ke arah Arturia di sampingnya. Matanya melebar setelah tahu apa maksud Ratu Assyria itu.

"Oi, oi! Aku bukan pacar Arthuria... Dia wanita yang menakutkan!" Naruto membalas dengan suara keras.

Arthuria tersentak atas kata-kata Naruto itu. Dia menggeram karena sifat Naruto yang blak-blakan dalam bicara. Seharusnya dia sebagai laki-laki harus menjaga perasaan dari seorang wanita!

_Duagh... _

"Ow.. Argh.. Apa-apaan Arthuria! Jangan memukul dan mencekikku.. Urk.. Lepaskan.. Urk..!" wajah Naruto merah karena kekurangan nafas.

"Papa! Kamu.. Kamu.. Mati!" seru Jack ketika tangannya telah memegang belati peraknya, matanya menatap tajam Arthuria. Sebelum Jack dapat menyerang, suara teriakan Scathach bergema nyaring.

"Hentikan ini kalian berdua! Kamu juga Jack, berhenti!" suara tegas keluar dari Scathach

"Tapi mama-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" mata merah Scathach menatap tajam duo pirang dan gadis kecil itu.

"Aye, aye Bu!" seru Naruto dan Jack.

Hmp.. Balasan dari Arthuria sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Fufufu... Kalian seperti keluarga besar yang bahagia.. Fufu..!" tambah Semiramis sambil tertawa kecil yang diredam oleh tangan mungilnya.

Scathach, Naruto, dan Arthuria memelototi Semiramis.

"Yay! Aku punya keluarga besar! Aku punya Mama dan Papa!" seru Jack tersenyum cerah.

Hati Naruto luluh saat menyaksikan Jack yang bahagia. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata, "Ho.. Itu bagus Jack!"

"Benarkah Papa?" mata hijau Jack menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"Tentu saja!" balas Naruto. Jack memeluk Naruto erat-erat tidak ingin kehilangan Papa-nya lagi. Setelah itu, Jack berlari ke arah Scathach dan memeluknya juga, Scathach membalas pelukan anak yang kekurangan kasih sayang dari orangtua itu.

"Jack!" panggil Naruto.

Jack menoleh padanya, "Apa Papa?"

Naruto melepaskan mantelnya, tangannya terulur ke depan. "Datang kesini!" Jack menuruti permintaan Naruto, setelah tiba di depan Naruto. Naruto memakaikan mantelnya ke tubuh kecil Jack yang hanya menyisakan kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh mantel Naruto.

Mata Jack berbinar dan menahan tangisnya karena seseorang telah baik kepadanya. Mencoba menahan tangis, tapi air mata jatuh juga dari kedua mata Jack.

"Shesss.. Jangan menangis! Besok Papa akan memberikan baju yang layak untukmu Jack! Mungkin juga beberapa mainan!" kata Naruto ketika dia memeluk Jack, tangannya mengelus rambut Jack yang sedikit koto itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jack dengan menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tentu! Lihat saja besok pagi Jack!" kata Naruto sebelum melihat ke setiap orang di ruangan itu. "Dan kalian juga! Aku akan memberikan pakaian yang layak untuk kalian! Terutama Scathach yang terlihat panas!" seru Naruto dengan mengecilkan suaranya ketika menyebut Scathach panas.

"Ara ara... Aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan aku panas! Mungkin aku harus melepaskan bajuku juga! Fufufu.. " Scathach menggoda Naruto dengan mencoba melepaskan bajunya yang tipis.

Wajah Naruto memanas membayangkan wanita rambut ungu hanya memakai bikini.

_Duagh.. _

_Oow! _

"Mesum!" sembur Arthuria menatap tajam Naruto.

"Hei! Bukan salahku.. Itu karena dia yang menggodaku! Lagipula aku masih laki-laki normal tahu!" balas Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang telah dua kali terkena bogem mentah Arthuria. _'Mengutuk! Wanita pirang yang menakutkan!' _gumam Naruto secara mental.

**(Scene change)**

Di luar gua terdapat seorang pria pirang yang berlatih menggunakan pedang besar yang melewati tingginya. Pedang itu adalah pedang yang di berikan ibunya, Arondight. Pedang yang sangat kuat dan salah satu pedang suci di dunia. Tidak seperti pedang yang lainnya, pedang ini lebih berat, sehingga harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengayunkan pedang itu.

Dia mencoba menebas ke kiri, kanan, atas, bawah, dan menusuk udara. Selama perjalanan beberapa hari ini dia belum mecoba pedang milik Sir Lancelot, dan pagi ini atau masih dalam keadaan fajar dia melakukan latihan ini, mengasah kemampuan setiap gerakan, serangan, atau juga fisiknya supaya lebih kuat dan tahan lama jika terjadi pertempuran yang memakan waktu lama.

Meskipun dia dapat meminta Arthuria untuk membantunya, tapi dia menolak gagasan itu untuk sekarang. Mungkin di masa depan dia baru meminta hal itu. Dia tahu sekarang Arthuria atau Servant lainnya masih tahap beradaptasi dengan kekacauan yang mereka alami, dan jika situasinya lebih tenang dan kondusif maka tidak ada salahnya meminta bantu dari seseorang yang memiliki pengalaman bertarung di atasnya.

Dia memang kuat, tapi untuk kuat saja tidak cukup untuk menang dalam pertempuran jika tidak memiliki pengalaman yang mendukungnya. Bahkan bisa saja mereka yang di bawahnya dalam hal kekuatan tapi memiliki pengalaman yang memadai dapat mengalahkan yang kuat.

Oleh sebab itu, pagi-pagi sekali Naruto melatih setiap gerakan yang telah di pelajari dari ibunya. Dan pagi ini dia mencobanya tapi menggunakan pedang yang lebih besar darinya, sedangkan untuk pedang Ex-Galatine dia dapat menggunakan senjata itu dengan satu tangan karena ukurannya lebih kecil dan dia juga telah menguasainya. Sementara itu, Arondight lebih sulit, mungkin butuh waktu lama namun itu baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Dan akan sia-sia dia memiliki pedang yang kuat namun tidak digunakan!

Di mulut gua terlihat seorang gadis pirang dengan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi, menyaksikan setiap gerakan yang di lakukan oleh Naruto. Dia terkesan dengan gerakannya meski sedikit mengalami kesulitan, mungkin karena pedang itu yang lebih besar. Mata hijaunya menatap seksama Naruto yang berlatih sebelum matanya berubah menyipit ketika melihat pedang yang dia gunakan.

Dia mengenali pedang itu. Apakah itu pedang Arondight asli milik Sir Lancelot yang terkenal?

Dia akan bertanya setelah Naruto menyelesaikan latihannya!

Dia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gua, dia melihat dua wanita dan satu gadis kecil tidur dengan nyaman. Naruto telah memberikan mereka semua kantong tidur yang dia miliki, sedangkan gadis kecil atau Jack tidur di tenda bersamanya karena Naruto berkata bahwa itu cukup untuk dua orang dengan ukuran tubuh sepertinya. Dia jengkel dengan Naruto karena secara tidak langsung telah menghina tubuhnya, tapi dia mengabaikan itu, dia tidak ingin cepat keriput karena selalu emosi dengan Naruto yang terlalu jujur.

…

Setengah jam kemudian matahari telah bersinar dan membangunkan makhluk-makhluk yang hidup di dunia, baik itu manusia, hewan, atau ras lainnya kecuali Vampir yang akan tidur di siang hari. Naruto berjalan memasuki gua setelah selesai berlatih dengan pedang barunya, meski sulit tapi itu memuaskan dan secara bertahap dia akan menguasai senjata itu.

Mata birunya melihat bahwa Arthuria bangun lebih awal, dan sedang duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun. "Hei! Pagi!" sapa Naruto sebelum duduk tidak jauh darinya.

Arthuria segera meoleh kearah sumber suara, dia melihat Naruto dalam keadaan penuh keringat di wajah atau tubuhnya. Arthuria mengangguk, "Pagi juga!"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bangun sangat cepat!" kata Naruto dengan seringai kecil.

Arthuria menatap sesama pirang tanpa ekspresi namun dalam hatinya dia sangat jengkel dengan tingkah lakunya yang selalu menganggu dirinya. "Apakah pedang Arondight yang telah kau gunakan saat berlatih itu asli?" tanya Arthuria mengabaikan pernyataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Yup. Itu asli! Apakah itu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak... " Arthuria menggelengkan kepalanya, "... Hanya sedikit mengingat masa lalu saja ketika melihatmu memegang pedang itu!"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dia tahu bahwa Sir Lancelot melakukan pengkhianatan kepada Raja Arthur dengan berselingkuh dengan istrinya, Guinevere. Dan akhirnya dia harus mati dengan tragis karena mencoba menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu. Dan tak lama setelah itu terjadi pemberontakan yang ingin Raja Arthur mundur dan memberikan tahtanya kepada Mordred sebagai keturunannya, tetapi hasil akhirnya harus menjadi keruntuhan dari Kerajaan Camelot itu.

Naruto berpikir itu sebuah tragedi yang tragis. Tapi itulah umat manusia dengan ketidaksempurnaan mereka, mereka dapat membuat atau menciptakan dan mereka pula yang menghancurkannya. Penyebabnya sangat sederhana yaitu nafsu atau hasrat, tapi itu sangat mematikan. Banyak kerjaan atau bentuk pemerintahan masa lalu hancur karena hal itu, dan contoh dekatnya adalah Kerajaan Camelot itu sendiri.

Keluar dari lamunannya, Naruto melihat Jack yang telah bangun dengan menggosok matanya untuk membersihkan kotoran dimatanya. Lalu, Scathach atau juga dikenal sebagai pejuang wanita dari negara Irlandia dimana legendanya sangat terkenal dengan penguasaan atas tombak yang dikenal Gae Bolg, tombak yang sangat terkenal. Dan ironisnya dia terdampar di negara asalnya sendiri meskipun berbeda dimensi.

Dan terakhir adalah Semiramis, Ratu Assyria atau Asyur. Sebuah kerajaan yang sangat tua yang berpusat di Tigris, Mesopotamia, Irak. Sebuah kerajaan yang sangat besar dan kuat pada zamannya, dan bahkan melebihi Babylonia, Mesir, dan Urartu/Armenia dalam hal dominasi Timur Dekat, Asia Kecil, Kaukasus, Afrika Utara, dan Mediterania timur dan tempat lainnya.

Naruto berpikir bahwa dia pria muda yang beruntung karena dapat menemui mereka semua, mulai dari Raja Arthur atau Arthuria yang hebat dalam seni pedang, Jack the Ripper si mungil yang ahli pembunuhan diam-diam dan pembunuh berantai di Inggris, lalu Scathach seorang ahli dalam seni tombak dan juga rune sihir, kemudian terakhir tapi berbahaya seorang Ratu dan ahli dalam pembuatan racun, seni pembunuhan diam-diam, dan seorang ahli sihir juga, Ratu Semiramis.

Menyimpan pikiran itu untuk nanti, dia melihat mereka telah duduk kembali bergabung dengan Arthuria dan dirinya.

"Ara? Apakah tidak ada makanan untuk sarapan?" tanya Scathach. Semua pasang mata menatap kearah Naruto yang membuatnya gugup.

"Yeah, lihat.. Kita jauh dari sumber air, dan jika aku berburu akan sia-sia karena tidak memiliki air untuk membersihkan kotorannya dan juga untuk minum!" Naruto memberikan penjelasannya.

Mereka semua mengangguk paham dengan kondisinya. "Itu berarti kita tidak akan memakan apapun saat ini?" tanya Semiramis.

"Hm.. Aku berencana untuk pergi ke kota membeli semuanya dan pakaian kalian juga!"

"Papa bisakah aku ikut?" Jack bertanya dengan wajah yang imut. Naruto menghindari dari melihat wajahnya, dia tidak dapat mengatakan tidak jika menatap sosok gadis imut ini.

"Maaf Jack! Tapi kita harus bergerak cepat.. Dan setelah ini berakhir kita semua akan ke kota untuk tempat yang lebih baik, serta membuat kalian berempat identitas di dunia ini!" Naruto menjelaskan kepada Jack yang menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi dia berubah ceria saat mendengar akan ke kota setelah ini.

"Oke Papa!" teriak Jack sebelum berlari ke sisi Scathach. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Jack yang bahagia.

"Jadi... Ada yang lain?" tanya Naruto. Semiramis dan Scathach hanya menggeleng pelan.

Naruto mengangguk ketika dia beralih menatap Arthuria. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita bergegas sekarang!"

Arthuria hanya berjalan dan mengangguk sebelum menaiki Gryphon yang di susul oleh Naruto.

**[30 Menit] **

Mereka turun di sebuah gang yang sepi dari orang lewat, Naruto menyuruh Gryphon untuk berubah bentuk lebih kecil seperti burung biasanya. Setelah itu dia menyembunyikan Gryphon di kepalanya dengan hoodie jaket miliknya yang telah di kembali oleh Jack. Sebelum mereka pergi, Naruto melihat Jam sakunya yang berwarna emas dengan tulisan NARUTO, dia membukanya dan melihat bahwa baru jam 7.30.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" suara datar Arthuria mengagetkan Naruto.

"Oh? Yah, pertama kita mulai membeli pakaian setelah itu baru membeli makanan!" kata Naruto ketika dia mengeluarkan koper dari dimensi sakunya, dia membuka koper tersebut dan menampilkan banyak lembaran uang kertas berbagai negara. Membuat Arthuria takjub karena betapa banyak uang tersebut, dan Arthuria melihat bahwa ada juga uang Jepang yang membuatnya merasa nostalgia pada masa bersama Irisviel dan Shirou.

Naruto mengambil mata uang Euro cukup banyak supaya tidak kekurangan jika membeli kebutuhan para gadis dan makanan mereka. Naruto menutup kembali dan memasukan kembali ke dimensinya, kemudian dia menoleh ke Arthuria yang berdiri di sebelahnya menatap dirinya.

"Well, saatnya kita keluar untuk berburu kebutuhan gadis-gadis itu dan makanan!" Naruto berkata dengan senyum semangat. Arthuria menghela nafas dan mengangguk setuju, dia sebenarnya tidak menyukai ide ini. Tapi hanya dia yang dapat pergi bersama Naruto.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, karena Arthuria jelas bukan tipe orang yang banyak berbicara, kadang-kadang membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. Tapi dia harus menghormati sifat mereka, toh dia juga baru kenal mereka beberapa hari. Mungkin hanya Jack yang membuatnya banyak berbicara, mungkin juga Scathach. Tapi untuk Arthuria dia selalu ketat, dan agak menakutkan seperti singa betina.

"Hei, Arth! Aadakah yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Naruto mencoba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Arth?" matanya menyipit seakan-akan dia menatap sebuah mangsa.

"Hehehe.. Maaf, maaf, namumu agak panjang. Jadi, yah.. Setidaknya aku memanggilmu itu jika tidal keberatan!"

Arthuria mengangguk mengerti. "Aku lebih senang jika kau memanggilku seperti biasanya. Rasanya aneh dipanggil seperti itu, kamu juga bisa memanggilku Saber saat-saat bertemu Servant lainnya supaya Noble Phantasm kami tidak diketahui oleh Servant yang bisa saja menjadi musuh kelompok kita!"

Naruto berpikir tentang Noble Phantasm, apakah itu semacam senjata atau serangan khusus?

"Berarti setiap Servant memiliki Noble Phantasm-nya masing-masing ya?" Arthuria mengangguk, "Apa milikmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka adalah Excalibur itu sendiri. Sedangkan Scathach sebagai Lancer dia dapat menggunakan tombaknya Gae Bolg untuk menusuk tepat di jantung musuh tanpa bisa di hindari! Jack, aku tidak yakin karena di Assassin. Dan Semiramis, aku juga tidak tahu. Kami biasanya dapat mengetahuinya, ketika menjadi pelayan. Tapi sekarang kami seperti manusia biasanya, dan tidak lagi terhubung dengan Tahta Pahlawan yang akan menyediakan informasi saat kami para Servant mengetahui nama aslinya!" jelas Arthuria.

"Whoaa.. Mereka pastinya sangat kuat eh?" balas Naruto kagum.

"Tentu saja. Tapi ada musuh yang telah aku lawan yang sangat kuat, dia seorang Archer yang aku tidak tahu identitasnya. Saat Perang Cawan Suci ke-4, kami bertarung di akhir dan dia mencoba melamarku namun aku menolaknya. Setelah itu aku di perintahkan oleh Tuanku sebelumnya Kiritsugu untuk menghancurkan Cawan Suci tanpa kuketahui apa penyebabnya!" balas Arthuria sedikit mengeluarkan niat membunuhnya ketika mengingat Archer pirang dengan mata merah ingin menjadikannya sebagai hartanya yang berharga.

"Err... Arthuria.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." Naruto berbicara dengan ragu-ragu. Arthuria yang tanpa sadar menatap tajam Naruto, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Aahh.. Kau sangat menyeramkan...! Dan tolong, hilangkan niat membunuhmu itu.. Kamu menakuti semua orang wanitaku!" teriak Naruto.

Arthuria berkedip, menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia mengeluarkan niat membunuh sehingga orang-orang menghindari mereka berdua.

"Maaf aku agak ceroboh!" kata Arthuria merasa bersalah.

"Ehh, tidak apa-apa. Aku harap kamu tidak melakukan itu lagi!" jawab Naruto mencoba menghibur Arthuria yang hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian Naruto menuntun Arthuria ke sebuah toko pakaian wanita, dimana Naruto menyuruh Arthuria untuk membeli pakaian yang cocok bagi Semiramis dan Scathach, bahkan Naruto menawarinya untuk memilih pakaian yang dia sukai. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka sebelum pergi mencari toko pakaian anak-anak umur 13 tahunan, Naruto memilih pakaian yang hangat bagi Jack seperti sweter, jaket, syal, dan celana jeans panjang, serta sepatu bot seperti yang Arthuria pakai.

Arthuria sendiri agak menikmati membantu Naruto dalam berbelanja, dia juga sangat senang sekarang karena Naruto sangat baik padanya dengan membelinya boneka singa dan juga boneka untuk Jack. Setelah itu mereka membeli makanan cepat saji, dan membeli beberapa cemilan bagi Jack serta gadis lainnya.

"Huft, akhirnya kita dapat kembali menuju gua. Semoga mereka tidak marah karena terlalu lama bagi kita untuk berbelanja!" kata Naruto sambil menenteng tas-tas yang berisi pakaian.

Arthuria memberikan senyum kecil yang membuat Naruto terpesona dengan kecantikan yang di pancarkan olehnya, dia memang mengakui Arthuria adalah sosok yang cantik bahkan dia juga merasa tertarik dengannya, tapi melihatnya tersenyum meskipun kecil itu membuat jantung Naruto berpacu lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

"Kamu sangat cantik dengan senyuman itu!" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Arthuria memerah di puji oleh Naruto, dia sangat jarang di puji oleh pria, dan jika pun ada itu adalah orang yang berengsek seperti Archer pirang mata merah.

"Terimakasih!" balas Arthuria pelan.

"Eh.. Well, maaf bukan maksudku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menyukainya!" Naruto memerah badai karena dia menyukai pujian itu. Membuat dia salah tingkah, dan grogi.

"Uh, um.. Kita harus pergi sekarang!" kata Naruto berjalan agak cepat menuju gang yang sepi. Arthuria melihat Naruto salah tingkah tertawa dalam hati karena sangat lucu melihatnya seperti itu. Dia mengikuti Naruto sambil memeluk boneka singanya dengan erat.

**[Unknown] **

"Hahahaha... Sebentar lagi kita akan bersatu Saber-ku sayang!" sosok itu tertawa di sebuah tempat yang semuanya terbuat dari emas. Tidak jauh darinya duduk laki-laki dengan pakaian jas biru gelap dengan mantel putih garis biru menutupi pakaiannya; memiliki rambut senada dengan warna bajunya.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan kekasihmu itu?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki dengan baju besi emas menyeringai, "Hmp. Berani-beraninya kau bertanya seperti itu padaku mongrel!?" katanya dengan mata melotot menatap pria berambut biru gelap, "Untukumu aku akan mentoleransi hal tersebut! Ya, tidak lama lagi kita akan bertemu! Hahaha..."

Pria berambut biru gelap menghela nafas, tapi senang bahwa orang yang sangat kuat ini bergabung dengan kelompoknya, dan setelah itu mereka dapat memusnahkan semua makhluk supernatural itu. Dia menyeringai memikirkan rencananya yang sangat sempurna ini!

**[Gua] **

Perut Scathach, Jack, dan Semiramis bergemuruh karena rasa lapar yang mereka alami. Mereka berdua telah menunggu duo pirang itu sangat lama, dan belum kembali sampai sekarang.

"Grr… Jika mereka kembali akan aku tusuk jantung mereka!" kata Scathach dengan wajah cemberut.

"Um, Papa sangat lama.. Apakah.. Apakah Papa meninggalkan kita Mama?" tanya Jack dengan mata berkaca-kaca ingin menetaskan air mata.

"Mungkin aku harus memberikan mereka racun kukuku..!" Semiramis menyeringai memikirkan duo pirang di jadikan sebagai subjek uji coba racunnya.

Ya, itulah keadaan mereka bertiga. Mereka telah menunggu Naruto dan Arthuria selama tiga jam dan belum kembali hingga sekarang. Mereka tidak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama lagi, matahari telah bersinar terang dan sebentar lagi akan mencapai di tengah langit.

_Wush.. _

_Wussh... _

Bunyi kepakan sayap burung terdengar oleh mereka bertiga dan segera berjalan sangat cepat menuju mulut gua. Disana mereka melihat Arthuria dan Naruto yang telah kembali membawa banyak tas, Scathach menatap keduanya dengan pandangan kesal, begitu pula dengan Semiramis yang mencibir saat melihat keduanya.

"Papa... Kamu kembali!" teriak Jack berlari ke arah Naruto untuk memeluknya. Naruto menyambut pelukan Jack dan menggendong si kecil.

"Maaf kami terlambat! Ketika kami ingin kembali kami di tahan oleh sesuatu yang mendesak!" kata Naruto dengan anggukan dari Arthuria.

"Oh... Apakah kalian kencan terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke sini!?" tanya Scathach dengan suara kesal. Tangannya telah berada di pinggangnya seperti bos yang menatap anak buahnya membuat kesalahan.

"Ehh.. Tidak.. Kami tidak kencan.. Saat kami ingin kembali, kami harus bertarung menghadapi iblis liar!" kata Naruto cepat.

Semiramis dan Scathach mengerutkan keningnya, iblis liar? Apa lagi itu?

"Apa maksudmu dengan iblis liar ini?" tanya Semiramis.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia berjalan dengan Jack di gendong olehnya dan memasuki gua, diikuti oleh Arthuria. Semiramis dan Scathach berbagi pandangan, sebelum mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam juga.

"Yah, iblis liar pada dasarnya mereka semua adalah iblis hasil reinkarnasi dari semua makhluk kecuali dewa dan berubah mejadi iblis dengan sistem seperti permainan catur. Mereka menyebutnya sistem **Evil Piece**! Namun mereka disebut iblis liar karena mereka telah membangkang perintah [Raja] atau juga membunuh [Raja] itu sendiri demi kekuasaan atau kekuatan, hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi gila dan disebut iblis liar!" Naruto menjelaskan tentang iblis liar yang dia ketahui, dan hari ini dia baru saja menghadapinya!

_**[Flashback on] **_

_Naruto bersama Arthuria berjalan cukup cepat dan sesekali melihat ke belakang agar tidak di awasi oleh seseorang atau apapun itu. Ketika mereka menuju gang yang sepi, mereka melewati sebuah bangunan kosong yang terbengkalai. Awalnya mereka berdua biasanya saja dengan itu, sampai ketika Naruto dan Arthuria mencium bau amis dari dalam gedung tersebut. _

"_Bau itu... Darah?" kata Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan Arthuria. _

_Mereka berdua saling menatap dan mengangguk seolah-olah berbicara lewat tatapan belaka, sebelum mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung yang besar tapi tidak terurus. Naruto menyimpan barang bawaannya ke dimensi saku di cincinnya supaya tidak rusak jika mereka harus bertarung, dan menciptakan dua pistol revolver Blue Rose di masing-masing tangannya. (A/N blue rose dmc nero) _

"_Kamu tidak menggunakan pedang?" tanya Arthuria heran. _

_Naruto menggeleng, "Belum saatnya. Senjata ini juga cukup kuat dan aku juga bisa menyalurkan Mana ke pistol ini! Lagipula kita tidak tahu apa yang kita hadapi, jadi menggunakan pistol atau senjata jarak jauh lebih efisien untuk sekarang! Kamu juga sebaiknya mengganti pakaianmu dengan baju baja milikmu itu!" Naruto berkata serius ketika memerintahkan kepada Arthuria. _

_Arthuria mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak suka seorang ksatria harus bertarung menggunakan senjata lain selain pedang miliknya, tapi penyataan Naruto juga benar dan masuk akal untuk kondisi mereka sekarang. Dia menuruti perintah Naruto dan mengganti baju kasualnya dengan baju baja silver dan rok biru miliknya. _

_Naruto mengangguk, sebelum melangkah lebih dalam memasuki gedung, dia memperhatikan bahwa di lantai gedung ini banyak darah berceceran dimana-mana. Bahkan terdapat daging-daging yang Naruto tidak ketahui apa itu. Perasaan ingin muntah datang, tapi Naruto menahan itu untuk sekarang. _

_Arthuria juga tidak berbeda, dia mendengus melihat keadaan ini, sebelum dia kembali fokus dan mengeluarkan pedangnya yang terselubung oleh udara. "Menurutmu Naruto, siapa yang dengan kejam melakukan ini?"_

_Naruto diam, sebelum mendengar suara tawa tidak jauh dari mereka. Dia berbalik di ikuti oleh Arthuria yang telah menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya. "Ah, itu iblis liar!" jawab Naruto ketika mereka berdua melihat iblis liar yang sangat tinggi, dengan bentuk seperti manusia dengan kepala banteng. Di tangannya juga terdapat kapak besar. _

"_Minotaur?" Arthuria bertanya. _

"_Yah, mungkin. Tapi dia adalah iblis liar, bukan Minotaur dari Pantheon Yunani! Dan jika ada Minotaur dari Pantheon Yunani, maka itu sudah di musnahkan oleh dewa Celtic, Dagda, sang dewa pelindung manusia menurut kepercayaan Celtic terutama negara ini!"_

_Arthuria mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasan Naruto, informasi itu sangat bermanfaat dikemudian hari jika bertemu para dewa Pantheon Celtic, apalagi Britania termasuk wilayah dari Pantheon Celtic. _

"_**Hahahaha... Makanan lainnya!" **__kata Minotaur sambil menyeret senjatanya. _

"_Arthuria, kau menghadapi dia dari depan. Aku akan melindungimu dari belakang dan menembak dia tepat di titik vitalnya!" kata Naruto, Arthuria mengangguk. _

_Dia berlari kearah Minotaur yang telah mengayunkan senjatanya kearah Arthuria, tapi Arthuria dengan mudah menahannya menggunakan pedangnya. Bahkan dia berpikir Minotaur sangat lemah dari segi kekuatan. Dia mendorong kapak Minotaur yang beradu dengan pedang anginya, membuat Minotaur mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto melihatnya dengan cepat menembak kedua senjatanya. _

_Bang.! _

_Bang.! _

"_**Arggh... Manusia sialan!" **__dua tembakan Naruto tepat di dada dimana paru-parunya berada, tapi itu belum cukup karena Minotaur meraung menyerbu Arthuria yang telah bersiap dan berlari sangat cepat, pedangnya dia seret di samping kanannya. _

_Clang.. _

_Crash... _

_Perut Minotaur terbelah akibat dari serangan pedang Arthuria yang begitu hebat, Naruto bersiul menatapnya, teknik pedang dari Raja Ksatria sangat hebat. Minotaur ambruk ke depan dengan Arthuria menghindari agar tidak menimpanya, mata hijau Arthuria menatap iblis liar dengan pandangan datar sebelum mengalihkan ke Naruto berada. _

"_Wow... Teknik pedangmu sangat hebat!" puji Naruto ketika dia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto menatap Minotaur sebelum mengucapkan mantra sihirnya.. _

_**{Fire Magic : Fireball!}**_

_Muncul lingkaran sihir merah di udara dan mengeluarkan bola api membakar tubuh Minotaur yang telah mati. _

"_Kamu memiliki sihir elemen lain selain sihir bumi?" tanya Arthuria ketika tubuhnya bersinar dan memakai pakaian kasualnya kembali. _

"_Aku bisa sihir lima elemen. Tapi aku lebih pandai dengan sihir angin dan petir, dan itu tanpa perlu lingkaran sihir seperti tadi. Sedangkan sihir elemen api, aku harus menggunakan lingkaran sihir dan cukup banyak menguras Mana!" jelas Naruto dan menghilangkan kedua pistol Blue Rose-nya. _

_Arthuria kagum dengan penguasaan sihir Naruto, dia juga seorang ksatria! _

"_Ayo kita pergi! Mereka pasti akan membunuh kita jika terlambat lebih lama lagi!" kata Naruto berjalan sangat cepat dan sedikit merinding dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka berdua lebih lama lagi. Arthuria hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum mengikuti Naruto. _

_**[Flashback Off] **_

Naruto menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka yang tengah sibuk memakan makanan yang ada, terutama Arthuria yang sangat lahap memakan yang ada di depannya. Naruto berkeringat melihat nafsu makan gadis pirang itu. Dia hanya mengabaikan itu, dan memakan makanan miliknya.

Jack tersenyum bahagia ketika dia selesai makan, dimana Scathach atau Naruto kadang-kadang menyuapinya seperti anak kecil. Dia juga memeluk boneka hiu-nya dengan kasih sayang. Scathach tidak keberatan dengan memanjakan Jack, begitu juga Naruto karena dia juga seorang yang tidak tahu siapa ibu atau ayah kandungnya.

"Ayo Jack, kamu harus mencoba baju barumu!" seru Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pakaian untuk Jack.

"Ahem... Apakah tidak ada buat kami?" Scathach bersedekap menatap Naruto menyipit.

"Hahaha... Maaf!" Naruto tertawa gugup, dia mengeluarkan tas lainnya dari dimensi sakunya dan menyerah tas-tas itu kepada Scathach dan Semiramis.

"Terimakasih Naruto!" Scathach tersenyum.

"Ya terimakasih atas pakaiannya!" kata Semiramis dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ara ara... Naruto sebaiknya kau pergi keluar, gadis-gadis harus berganti baju dahulu!" kata Scathach sebelum menyeringai, "Atau kamu ingin menatap kami berganti pakaian?" dia tersenyum gerah, Semiramis ikut menggoda Naruto juga dengan membuka gaunnya perlahan-lahan yang membuat Naruto memerah cerah.

Arthuria menghela nafasnya, dia berdiri dan menyeret Naruto keluar.

"Fufufu... Arthuria sangat menjaga pacarnya!" goda Semiramis.

"Hahaha... Lucu melihat mereka seperti itu!" balas Scathach.

Jack diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tak lama kemudian Arthuria datang.

"Jadi, apakah pacarmu telah kau jaga?" Scathach menyeringai lebar. Arthuria menatap mereka tajam.

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Oh? Jika benar begitu, aku dapat memilikinya. Lagipula sudah cukup lama tidak memiliki seseorang kekasih lagi!" Semiramis angkat bicara dengan senyum menggoda masih tetap di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Uh,, well.. Itu terserah kalian!" si pirang membalas sebelum menjauh dari keduanya.

Scathach dan Semiramis berbagi tawa melihat Raja Camelot kebingungan.

"Tapi aku serius mempertimbangkan menjadikan Naruto kekasihku di masa depan!" kata Semiramis meninggalkan Scathach yang masih diam, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana dengan perubahan yang begitu cepat. Tapi jika dia harus jujur juga, dia mempertimbangkan hal yang sama namun sekarang dia harus lebih mengenal Naruto secara pribadi. Setelah itu baru memutuskan apakah menjadikannya kekasih atau tidak!

Dia melihat Jack yang menatap dirinya, "Ayo Jack kita ganti baju dan menunjukkan kepada Papa!" kata Scathach membuat Jack senang.

_**Dengan Naruto**_

Dia duduk di salah satu kayu yang telah roboh, menunggu para gadis berganti pakaian. Merasa bosan, Naruto mengeluarkan tasnya dari dimensi saku, lalu mengambil sebuah buku dengan cover kulit cokelat. Dia juga mengambil pena-nya, setelah itu dia mulai menulis di buku tersebut tentang perjalanan yang telah ia alami kurang lebih satu minggu. Di buku itu, ia menulis kejadian dimana bertemu Gryphon, dan juga Arthuria. Kemudian, dia mencatat tentang kebiasaan gadis pirang itu juga, seperti nafsu makannya yang besar, seorang gadis yang ketat, tanpa ekspresi, dan menyukai singa yang baru Naruto ketahui hari ini.

Selanjutnya, dia menulis perjalanannya ke Irlandia, sebuah negara yang berada di wilayah Pantheon Celtic. Dia juga menulis pertemuannya dengan Lancer atau Scathach yang ternyata mirip dengan Arthuria, seorang Servant. Lalu, akhirnya dia menuliskan pertemuannya dengan Semiramis dan juga Jack the Ripper. Dia mencatat bahwa Scathach sangat ahli dalam seni Tombak seperti legenda yang dia tahu, dan dia juga gadis yang cantik. Dia mencatat juga tentang Semiramis, salah satu Ratu yang sangat tua menurut legenda dia baca, dan juga seroang ahli racun. Dan terakhir, dia merasa miris untuk menulisnya, tapi dia tetap menuliskan tentang Jack the Ripper. Ini bertentangan dengan sejarah yang dia ketahui di dimensi ini, di dimensi lain, ternyata Jack seorang gadis kecil yang sangat butuh kasih sayang orangtua, dan Naruto menuliskan bahwa ia berjanji akan melindungi dan merawat gadis itu.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dia menutup buku itu dan menyimpannya kembali ke tasnya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan buku sihir, dengan sampul berwarna merah. Di sampul itu tertulis Rune Magic. Yah, dia masih perlu mengasah dan membaca buku tersebut. Karena dia ingin membuat sebuah teknik dengan Rune Magic, berbeda dengan sihir lainnya yang telah Naruto kuasai.

Terutama dia sangat menguasai sihir angin dan petir, sampai-sampai tidak perlu membuat lingkaran sihir lagi. Meski begitu, sihir elemental lainnya dia biasa-biasa saja, dan butuh lingkaran sihir serta cukup banyak menguras Mana-nya. Tapi yang unik, dia sangat pandai dalam sihir cahaya. Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan pedang Ex-Galatine serta Tato matahari yang berada di punggung tangan kanannya. Sedangkan, sihir kegelapan dia tidak bisa sama sekali, Naruto juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena sihir cahaya sangat mematikan bagi setiap makhluk supranatural yang ada kecuali bagi mereka yang sangat kuat.

Naruto membaca buku dengan sangat serius, tidak menyadari beberapa gadis datang menghampirinya. Dia hanya terfokus dengan membaca setiap penjelasan Rune Magic, sampai salah satu gadis-gadis itu menyapa Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto!"

Naruto terkejut dan menjatuhkan bukunya ke tanah. Dia mengambil buku itu, dan menutupnya. Menyimpan kembali ke dalam tas, setelah itu dia berputar dan melihat bahwa semua gadis berdiri di belakangnya dengan pakaian baru yang telah dia beli. Naruto terpesona dan kagum dengan betapa indahnya tampilan mereka, setiap gadis itu memancarkan masing-masing pesonanya sendiri sehingga membuatnya terpikat.

Pertama Arthuria, dia telah berganti pakian karena pakaian pertamanya telah kotor. Kini dia terlihat seperti gadis tomboy, hanya saja rambutnya dia kuncir kuda. Pakaiannya terdiri dari baju putih di padukan jaket kulit yang dibiarkan terbuka, dia juga memakai celana jeans ketat hitam dan sepatu boot hitam, serta topi. Naruto jujur Arthuria sangat cocok berpenampilan tomboy seperti ini.

Kedua Scathach, dia lebih feminim dari Arthuria tapi sangat cocok. Dia memakai baju abu-abu pendek, di tutupi oleh sweater hoodie, memakai celana jeans biru, serta sepatu kets. Dia sangat cantik, tapi lebih cantik jika memakai gaun pikir Naruto.

Semiramis tidak jauh berbeda dengan keduanya, dia memakai baju putih panjang, di tutupi dengan jaket levis biru langit yang dibiarkan terbuka, dan menggunakan rok setengah paha bermotif bunga, dan sepatu kets putih. Dia juga cantik.

Dan terakhir yang menarik bagi Naruto adalah penampilan Jack karena dia memakai baju panjang biru dipadukan jaket tebal, di lehernya terdapat syal biru, memakai celana jeans hitam dan sepatu boot cokelat. Dia sungguh imut pikir Naruto.

"W-wow.. Kalian sangat cantik dan menarik!" puji Naruto.

Membuat ketiga wanita memerah tersenyum lebar kecuali Arthuria yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Jack terlihat sangat gembira atas pujian dari Papanya.

"Lihat Papa...!" seru Jack memutar-mutar tubuhnya memamerkan kepada Naruto yang tertawa melihat kelucuannya.

"Ha.. Kau sangat menawan Jack!" Naruto berkomentar.

"Terimakasih Papa!" kata Jack.

"Hm... Apakah kamu akan terus menatap kami bertiga?" tanya Semiramis dengan senyum menggoda. Scathach melakukan pose layaknya model membuat Naruto diam.

"Uh-huh, yah.. Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke kota. Setelah itu mencari hotel untuk kita semua sambil menunggu pembuatan Paspor bagi kalian!"

"Hm, apakah kita akan berjalan?" tanya Scathach.

Naruto diam mencoba mencari solusi, karena tidak mungkin menggunakan Gryphon.

"Ahem... Aku dapat memanggil kuda milikku!" kata Arthuria membuat mereka semua menatapnya.

"**Llamrei!"** teriak Arthuria, tak lama kemudian muncul pusaran dimensi dan dari sana berlari seekor kuda dengan bulu putih bercampur keemasan dengan armor di setiap tubuh kuda itu. (A/N kuda lancer Arthuria)

Arthuria menghampiri kuda kesayangannya itu, menggosok dengan lembut kepalanya. "Sekarang kita bisa pergi!" katanya.

Naruto kagum karena dapat melihat kuda yang selalu menemani Raja Arthur dan berdiri di depannya. "He... Sekarang beres, Arthuria bersama Scathach akan menunggangi kuda. Aku, Jack, dan Semiramis menunggangi Gryphon!" Mereka semua mengangguk setuju dengan pengaturan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued...! **

**Oke, chapter 3 usai. Semoga terhibur! **

**Silakan review atau pm jika ada kesalahan atau typo atau lainnya yang kurang tepat. **

***Untuk kuda Arthuria itu aku tambahin karena versi alternatif memilikinya atau Lancer Arthuria. Jadi aku rasa versi saber juga harus punya, dan yah mirip dengan versi lancer. **

***Naruto bakal punya reality marble, dan belum sekarang. **

***Untuk slot Servant lainnya. Kayaknya bakal cewek semua, karena yang karakter cowok tidak terlalu menarik dari segi kisah masa lalunya, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak terlalu mengenaskan ceritanya. Berbeda dengan Caster(Medea) yang sangat menyedihkan, lalu Rider(medusa) yang sama juga. Karakter cowok yang aku tertarik cuman Sherlock Holmes karena itu salah satu karakter novel favorit dan juga Billy the Kid. **

***Di sini belum memakai kehormatan Jepang karena masih di eropa. Jika nanti ke Jepang bakal pake. **

***Untuk chapter depan baik Fanfic ini atau Dark Angel bakal update lama karena paket internet habis. :v**

**Nah, itu saja. Sampai jumpa! **

**Adios! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Knight of the Sun & the Lake**

**Disclaimer : Naruto, HS DxD, Fate Series, atau elemen-elemen yang muncul di cerita ini bukan milik saya, tapi milik penciptanya.**

* * *

**Wow, sekarang banyak yang mulai menulis fanfic Naruto crossover DXD tapi menggunakan elemen Fate. Sebuah kejutan yang tak terduga! Dan saya senang banyak yang mulai menulis lagi, hanya berharap fanfiction Indonesia akan ramai kembali! **

**Oke, sekarang maaf atas keterlambatan memposting cerita ini. Tapi seperti kata saya di cerita Dark Angel, bahwa saya tidak mempunyai paket internet sehingga saya harus menunda memposting cerita ini dan ketebulan juga cerita ini belum selesai karena harus menyelesaikan cerita Dark Angel terlebih dahulu. Jadi harap dimaklumi ya! **

**Saya juga tidak bisa membalas reviewnya, mungkin lain kali akan saya balas. Tapi saya senang dengan saran dari kalian semua, saran-saran kalian telah saya tampung di buku notepad saya. Jika memiliki saran lain silakan review atau pm! **

**Untuk nama jurus atau teknik saya akan merubahnya dari tanda kurung menjadi nama teknik dengan garis bawah supaya lebih mudah. Contoh : **"Heavenly Sword!"

**Dan juga akan menggunakan bahasa inggris untuk penyebutan nama teknik, karena saya tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Menggunakan translate pun kacau jika ingin mentranslate dari bahasa Indonesia ke bahasa Jepang. **

**Cukup, hanya itu saja. Selamat membaca! (^_^)**

* * *

"Normal"

_'Pikiran'_

**"Monster etc."**

_**'Pikiran'**_

_Flashback _

"Teknik/jurus/etc."

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**[1 Minggu] **

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah hotel di kota negara Irlandia. Di kamar itu terlihat sosok pria muda pirang yang sedang bersiap menuju restoran dekat hotel tersebut namun menunggu para gadis yang akan datang ke kamarnya. Sambil menunggu kedatangan para gadis dia menyimpan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper ajaib, dimana familiar miliknya Gryphon di dalam koper itu. Koper ajaib yang dia miliki merupakan hasil dari pekerjaan dirinya dan ibunya, mereka menciptakan koper itu menggunakan sihir ruang dan sihir lainnya yang dia agak lupa. Karena beberapa sihir itu sangat kompleks dan ibunya yang menciptakan sihir tersebut. Hasilnya mereka membuat sebuah mahakarya dari sihir, sebuah koper ajaib dimana koper itu sendiri dapat menampung berbagai hal yang mustahil. (A/N koper ajaib milik Newt Scamander Fantastic beast)

_***Clek***_

Mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka pria muda itu atau Naruto mendongak kearah pintu masuk. Ketika pintu itu terbuka seluruhnya, dia melihat kedatangan dari teman seperjalanan yang tidak pernah dia duga. Di sana tiga wanita muda dan seorang gadis kecil hadir dengan balutan busana yang menawan. Mereka adalah Arthuria, Semiramis, Scathach, dan si kecil Jack.

"Pagi Papa..!" suara ceria Jack menyapa Naruto ketika dia berlari kearah sosok yang dia panggil papa. Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangan mereka, terutama untuk si kecil Jack, dia menyambut Jack dengan pelukan dan ciuman di keningnya.

"Pagi juga Jack!" balas Naruto, dia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah tiga gadis lainnya. "Pagi juga untuk kalian bertiga!" dia berkata dengan senyuman tipis.

"Pagi juga untukmu Naruto!" balas mereka bertiga serentak. Mereka bertiga saling memandang dan kemudian tertawa kecil karena mereka mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Naruto secara bersamaan. Naruto dan Jack yang berada di pelukan Naruto ikut tertawa juga.

"Sekarang, apa rencanamu Naruto? Kita sudah satu minggu tinggal di sini!" tanya Scathach yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Hmm... Well, kita akan pergi ke Prancis siang ini!" mereka memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tertarik, "Aku telah memesan tiket pesawat untuk kita semua. Tapi pertama-tama kita akan menikmati sarapan pagi dan kota ini untuk terakhir kalinya!" sambung Naruto.

"Prancis ya..." gumam Semiramis cukup keras. "Aku belum pernah ke negara itu, selama aku berada di Tahta Pahlawan juga hanya tahu tentang negera itu sebagai tempat romantis di dunia!" dia berkata ketika jari-jarinya menopang dagunya sambil berpikir. Diantara mereka, dia yang paling tua baik secara umur sebenarnya atau sejarah, jadi dia tidak tahu setiap negara sekarang di seluruh dunia. Di hanya tahu Jepang, karena itu tempat Perang Cawan Suci. Tapi sekarang dia berpenampilan gadis muda, dan jika dia menebak maka umurnya sekarang 18 tahun dan ini adalah kesempatan baginya menikmati semua yang di tawarkan dunia modern tanpa khawatir kembali ke Tahta Pahlawan.

"Yup. Prancis memang dikenal oleh dunia sebagai tempat yang romantis. Bukan hanya itu saja, negara ini juga dikenal sebagai tempat menghasilkan banyak koki yang sangat handal!" ujar Naruto, menambahkan sedikit tentang negara itu.

Mata Arthuria bersinar, dia berubah bersemangat ketika Naruto menyebutkan tentang negara itu yang memiliki banyak koki hebat. Dia tidak sabar untuk makan makanan dari negara Prancis, terutama makanan enak dari koki hebat.

Naruto terkekeh melihat reaksi Arthuria, "Sebelum itu, kita harus sarapan terlebih dahulu, dan mungkin juga berfoto bersama untuk menyimpan gambar kita di negara ini sebagai kenangan perjalanan kita!"

Mereka semua mengangguk dengan antusias, itu merupakan ide bagus. Mereka segera keluar dari ruangan itu, dan melakukan check out dari hotel. Para gadis telah menyimpan barang-barang yang mereka miliki ke dalam koper masing-masing yang telah Naruto simpan di dimensi saku cincinnya agar lebih nyaman dalam melakukan aktivitas sebelum ke Prancis.

Setibanya di restoran, mereka memesan makanan yang mereka suka kecuali Arthuria yang memesan cukup banyak makanan membuat pelayan restoran tersebut menatap Arthuria dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tapi Naruto mengatakan bahwa itu tidak apa-apa, menenangkan kekagetan dari pelayan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelompok Naruto.

Naruto melihat mereka semua dengan senyum tipis, selama satu minggu terakhir dia telah mengenal cukup banyak tentang kepribadian mereka. Itu membuat Naruto senang dengan kemajuan dalam hubungan pertemanan diantara mereka. Dia bersyukur bertemu gadis-gadis ini, mereka adalah sosok-sosok hebat dengan caranya sendiri.

Selama satu minggu juga, Naruto membantu mereka semua dengan membuat identitas dan paspor agar lebih mudah dalam melakukan sesuatu. Meskipun dia harus mengeluarkan banyak uang dalam pembiayaan dan berbohong dalam pembuatannya, tapi itu tidak masalah baginya. (A/N jangan ditiru :v)

Setidaknya masalah administrasi ketiganya selesai. Kemudian lagi, Naruto mengajak mereka berkeliling setiap kota di negara ini sambil membeli kebutuhan bagi mereka yang menurutnya merepotkan.

Naruto menyantap makanan yang telah dihidangkan tersebut dengan senyum tidak lepas di wajahnya. Dia menikmati momen-momen seperti ini bersama mereka, karena dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dia dapat bernafas di dunia yang kejam ini. Dia mungkin saja mati dalam pertempuran dan harus meninggalkan mereka sendiri, itu membuatnya sedih tetapi dia akan mati tersenyum selama mereka selamat. Dan dia berjanji pada setiap nafas dan detak jantungnya, dia akan melindungi mereka jika suatu saat mereka harus menghadapi musuh lama mereka. Naruto tahu itu, cepat atau lambat semua itu akan terjadi. Tapi sekarang dia harus menikmati semua yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan atas kesempatan ini!

* * *

**[Time Skip] **

Tidak ada yang menarik selain melihat wajah kekaguman dari gadis-gadis, pikir Naruto. Apa yang membuat mereka terpesona? Itu karena mereka telah tiba di kota Paris, ibukota negara Prancis. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka telah tiba di bandara internasional Paris, dan kini mereka tepat di sebuah jalanan kota Paris sedang mencari sebuah hotel yang layak.

"Aku tahu kalian sangat kagum dan terpesona. Tapi, apakah harus wajah kalian seperti itu?" Naruto berujar dengan geli ketika melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang sangat lucu. Arthuria yang datar sekalipun matanya telah melebar dan mulutnya ternganga, dia memang pernah tinggal selain kota Fuyuki, tetapi itu juga di sebuah tempat Erisviel dan Kiritsugu di Jerman. Dan sekarang, dia benar-benar dapat menikmati pemandangan yang ditampilkan di setiap negara tanpa harus khawatir perang.

Scathach dan Semiramis tidak berbeda jauh, mereka berdua adalah wanita yang hidup di zaman lebih tua dari Arthuria dan juga Jack. Jadi, melihat negara yang begitu maju selain kota Fuyuki, Jepang, rasanya luar biasa. Mereka berdua benar-benar kagum dengan negara Prancis, apalagi ketika mereka melihat menara Eiffel yang begitu tinggi, mulut mereka seperti ikan.

Jika mereka semua kagum dengan tampilan ini, berbeda dengan Jack. Dia termasuk anak yang hidup pada abad 19 sehingga tidak terlalu aneh ketika melihat semua barang-barang semakin canggih dan modern, karena pada masanya juga sudah terdapat transportasi seperti kereta, dan alat lainnya meski tidak secanggih sekarang. Tapi tetap saja dia sangat senang melihat banyak anak-anak bersama orangtua mereka, melihat banyak mainan dan makanan yang enak-enak. Dia juga telah diberikan ice cream oleh Naruto yang membuatnya sebagai makanan favoritnya.

"Ahem..." mereka semua tersadar, kemudian menatap Naruto yang tersenyum geli melihat mereka. "Jadi, apakah kita akan mencari hotel atau kalian ingin tetap disini?"

Ketiga gadis dewasa memerah karena malu, mereka mengangguk setuju dengan usul Naruto. Toh, mencari tempat tinggal terlebih dahulu setelah itu mereka dapat berjalan-jalan layaknya manusia, dan mereka juga sebenarnya sekarang adalah manusia meski memiliki kemampuan supranatural.

"Baik, ayo!" ajak Naruto. Mereka bergegas mengikuti Naruto dengan cepat, tidak ingin tersesat dan menyusahkannya.

…

Kelompok lima orang memasuki sebuah hotel yang tidak jauh berada di pusat kota Paris. Mereka segera melihat seorang resepsionis hotel yang adalah seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hitam bergelombang dan mata hitam, memakai pakaian khas sekertaris. Wanita itu menyambut mereka dengan senyuman menawannya sambil menyapa mereka.

"Selamat siang Tuan, Nyonya!"

"Selamat siang juga Nona!" balas Naruto sambil melangkah ke depan. "Apakah di hotel ini memiliki tiga kamar kosong?" tanya Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan!" balas wanita itu sebelum mengecek komputernya. Beberapa detik kemudian resepsionis itu mendongak ke arah Naruto. "Maaf Tuan, hotel kami hanya memiliki dua kamar kosong saat ini!" dia berkata sambil tersenyum mohon maaf.

Naruto bersenandung pelan, "Tunggu sebentar Nona!" yang dibalas anggukan oleh resepsionis itu. Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju para gadis yang menunggu Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Scathach.

"Yah, mereka hanya memiliki dua kamar kosong..." balas Naruto. "... Dan terserah kalian apakah tetap ingin disini atau mencari hotel lain. Namun, jika tetap mengambil disini berarti kita harus berbagi kamar!" lanjut si pirang.

Arthuria, Scathach, dan Semiramis terdiam sambil berpikir. Sedangkan Jack, dia tetap diam karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa, lagipula ini masalah orang dewasa pikirnya. Sementara itu ketiga gadis yang sedang berpikir menatap satu sama lain seolah-olah berbicara satu sama lain membuat Naruto tertarik dengan keputusan yang mereka buat. Dia tidak masalah untuk berbagi kamar, dia bisa tidur di sofa atau di lantai.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah berbagi kamar juga. Aku sangat lelah untuk berjalan lagi!" ucap Semiramis dengan wajah yang kelelahan.

"Aku setuju!" Scathach menimpali pernyataan teman wanitanya.

Arthuria mendesah. Dia mengangguk setuju, "Tidak ada salahnya berbagi kamar satu sama lain!"

Naruto tersenyum. Dia berjalan kembali ke arah resepsionis dan mengatakan bahwa mereka setuju dengan dua kamar itu dengan waktu empat hari. Resepsionis itu dengan cepat menghitung jumlah yang harus di bayar Naruto, setelah menunjukkan total pembayarannya, Naruto membayarnya.

Kemudian resepsionis menunjukkan kepada Naruto dan gadis-gadis kamar yang akan mereka tempati. Setelah tibanya di depan pintu kamar dengan nomor 135 dan 136, resepsionis membuka pintu kamar masing-masing dan menunjukkan setiap sudut kamar itu dan kemudian setelah itu dia pamit kembali ke tempatnya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto dan ucapan terimakasih.

"Cukup bagus!" komentar Naruto. Mereka semua setuju dengan pernyataan itu, di kamar tersebut di lengkapi dengan kamar mandi, tempat tidur ukuran queen, meja kecil dan dua kursi, serta meja rias. Terdapat juga vas bunga, lukisan, dan furnitur lainnya.

"Lebih baik kita mengatur siapa yang harus satu kamar satu sama lain!?" pernyataan atau pertanyaan Scathach kepada yang lain.

"Benar! Aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat...!" balas Arthuria kelelahan.

"Oke."

Setelah itu mereka semua mengatur siapa yang harus satu kamar. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka sepakat bahwa Naruto dengan Scathach dan Jack. Dan kamar lainnya Semiramis dengan Arthuria. Setelah pengaturan itu, Arthuria diikuti oleh Semiramis pergi menuju kamar lainnya setelah Naruto mengeluarkan barang-barang milik mereka yang dia simpan di dimensi saku cincinnya.

**[Keesokan harinya] **

Mata Naruto terbuka secara perlahan dan ketika ingin meregangkan tubuhnya dia merasakan bahwa tangan kirinya di tahan oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Pikirannya menjadi kosong ketika dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan mendengar suara rintihan dari gadis di sampingnya. Mukanya menjadi merah padam, dia melirik ke samping tempat tidurnya. Di sana dia melihat wanita rambut ungu panjang yang halus sedang memeluk lengan kirinya dengan begitu erat tepat di belahan dadanya yang besar. Naruto juga melihat wajah gadis itu tersenyum saat tidurnya yang membuat Naruto menjerit di dalam hati betapa manisnya itu.

Dia menenangkan pikirannya, mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana dia bisa tertidur di samping Scathach? Bukankah semalam Jack tepat di tengah-tengah mereka?

Naruto memeras otaknya mencoba mengingat kembali tapi dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Dia menghela nafas pelan, dia menggeser tubuh Scathach supaya dirinya dapat berangkat dari tempat tidur. Namun kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka dan menampakkan mata merahnya seperti batu delima yang cantik. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi itu dan saling memandang.

"KYAAA..." teriakan Scathach menyadarkan Naruto dari perasaan takjub melihat bola mata gadis itu. Scathach dengan kekuatannya mendorong Naruto dari tempat tidur.

"Owch..." Naruto mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!?" teriak Scathach dan melemparkan batalnya ke arah Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Oi, oi.. Hentikan itu!" ucap Naruto ketika tangannya menahan bantal yang terbang ke arahnya.

"Jelaskan sekarang...! Bagaimana kau bisa tidur di sampingku!?" Naruto ngeri melihat Scathach yang telah menyiapkan tombak merah itu.

"H-hei... Ini bukan salahku! Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi!" Naruto tergagap melihat Scathach yang berdiri di depannya dan menodongkan tombaknya.

"Hihihihi..."

Suara cekikikan terdengar dari tempat tidur. Naruto dan Scathach menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan melihat Jack yang tertawa kecil menonton adegan mereka berdua. Alis Scathach berkedut melihat Jack menertawakan mereka, dia mendengus pelan sambil menghilangkan tombaknya. Tangannya dia letakkan di pinggulnya, mata merahnya menatap Jack seperti predator memburu mangsanya.

"Jadi, Jack.. Bisakah kau jelaskan semua ini kepada kami?" Scathach tersenyum sangat manis yang membuat Naruto mengigil, terutama Jack yang tertawa gugup dan berkeringat dingin.

"Baik Mama... "

_**[Flashback on] **_

_Tengah malam Jack terbangun karena merasakan tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan. Dia melihat bahwa tangan Scathach dan Naruto memeluk dirinya, dia tersenyum karena merasakan kehangatan pelukan dari papa dan mamanya. Tapi, dia tersenyum lebar ketika memikirkan bagaimana jika papa dan mamanya berpelukan? _

'_Hihihi..' dia tertawa dalam hati, kemudian menggerakkan tangan papa dan mamanya secara perlahan untuk menyingkirkan tangan mereka. Setelah dia selesai, dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati dia memindahkan Scathach ke tempat dia berada. Meski tubuhnya kecil, dia masih kuat untuk mengangkat tubuh orang dewasa. Setelah melihat mereka masih tertidur dia menggerakkan tangan papa dan mamanya saling berpelukan. Dia tertawa pelan, menatap mereka berdua. Apalagi melihat Scathach atau mamanya secara otomatis memeluk tangan papanya dengan erat. _

"_Yay.. Mereka sangat lucu.. Hihihi.." dia bergumam pelan. _

_Kemudian dia kembali ke tempat tidur samping mamanya dan memejamkan matanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya... _

_**[Flashback off] **_

"... Seperti itu Mama. Hihihi..." jelas Jack yang masih tertawa kecil.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan, tidak ingin membuat Scathach semakin marah jika dia tertawa terlalu keras. Sementara Scathach hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lelah sebelum memutar tubuhnya ke arah Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Maafkan aku Naruto!" ujar Scathach. Naruto menggoyangkan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Mah... Mah... Tidak perlu meminta maaf Scathach!" jawab Naruto yang dibalas senyuman oleh Scathach. Beberapa detik kemudian wajah Naruto memerah karena melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Scathach. Dia hanya memakai gaun tidur transparan warna ungu sehingga menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya dan juga menampilkan pakaian dalam Scathach. Tiba-tiba darah keluar dari hidung Naruto tanpa dia sadari, Scathach yang melihat itu bibirnya bekedut sebelum menyeringai.

Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya sambil melipat tangannya di bawah dadanya sehingga menampilkan dua gundukan bukit kembar itu semakin besar. Muka Naruto semakin merah, membuat Scathach tertawa dalam hati. "Ara, ara. Udara di pagi hari sangat dingin... Bisakah kamu memelukku Naruto ~" suara seksi Scathach membuat Naruto pingsan dengan wajah merah, uap keluar dari telingan dan darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya.

"Fufufu ~" tawa Scathach melihat Naruto terkapar dilantai.

"Kyaa... Apa yang terjadi dengan Papa!?" teriak Jack panik, dan dengan cepat dia telah berada di samping Naruto yang pingsan.

"Tenang Jack. Papa baik-baik saja! Dia hanya senang melihat Mama yang seksi ini!" kata Scathach dengan senyuman.

_***Bruk!***_

Suara pintu kamar secara paksa terbuka ketika dua gadis menerobos masuk kamar hotel Naruto, Scathach, dan Jack. Scathach melihat ke arah tempat kegaduhan itu, dan melihat dua gadis rambut pirang dan hitam yang memakai pakaian khas pertempuran mereka dengan wajah yang serius dan panik. Scathach tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa melihat duo itu.

"Kami mendengar suara teriakan dari kamar kami!" teriak Arthuria.

"Benar. Apa yang terjadi di sini?" seru Semiramis melihat ke sekeliling dengan mata emasnya yang tajam, begitu juga Arthuria telah siap dengan pedang yang terselubung angin.

Tapi mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa selain Naruto yang pingsan dengan muka merah dan jejak darah di hidungnya. Mereka berdua dengan panik dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang memukau Scathach dan dengan cepat membantu Naruto.

"Scathach, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" tanya Arthuria sambil mengecek denyut nadinya, setelah merasakan bahwa Naruto masih hidup dia mendesah lega.

"Ara, ara. Kalian berdua sangat tidak sopan menerobos masuk kamar orang tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu!" kata Scathach tidak memperdulikan kepanikan duo pirang dan hitam.

"Bukan saatnya bagi kami untuk mempermasalahkan hal itu!" balas Semiramis menatap tajam Scathach.

Dia melirik mereka berdua, sebelum tertawa kecil karena melihat kekhawatiran mereka berdua. Dia berhenti tertawa sebelum digantikan dengan senyum tulus. Dia senang melihat Arthuria dan Semiramis sangat peduli dengan Naruto, meski hanya mengenal tidak lebih dari seminggu, tapi dia dengan jujur dapat mengatakan bahwa dia juga peduli dengan lelaki pirang yang pingsan itu.

"Ara, ara. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir dengan Naruto!" seru Scathach lembut. "Dia hanya pingsan karena melihat tubuhku yang seksi ~!" lanjutnya dengan senyum genit.

Arthuria mengerutkan keningnya, dia melihat ke arah Naruto yang pingsan sebelum menatap kembali lekuk tubuh dari Scathach. Dia menghela nafas karena kejadian ini, sebelum dia dapat berkomentar banyak dia melirik tubuhnya sendiri dan membandingkan dengan tubuh Scathach yang memiliki bentuk tubuh proporsional. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang mungil dan tidak memiliki lekuk tubuh seindah Scathach, membuat Arthuria mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam. _'Apakah Naruto sangat menyukai bentuk tubuh yang dimiliki Scath -Arrggh.. Apa yang kau pikirkan Arthuria.. Ingat dirimu adalah seorang Raja Ksatria, dan tidak memikirkan soal itu..!' _dia berteriak secara mental memaki-maki dirinya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan pikiran yang menurutnya tidak baik. Tapi tidak menyingkirkan wajahnya yang memerah karena berpikir seperti itu.

Sementara itu, Semiramis mendesah pelan. Dia tidak menyalahkan Naruto mengalami kejadian seperti ini karena ulah Scathach. Dia juga dengan berat hati harus mengatakan bahwa Scathach memiliki tubuh ideal. Meskipun dia tidak jauh berbeda, tapi dia sedikit iri dengan lekuk tubuh Scathach yang begitu indah. Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang tidak tertarik dengan Scathach; namun dia juga tidak senang karena Naruto digoda oleh Scathach. _'Bisakah Naruto bereaksi seperti itu terhadapku?' _wajah Semiramis memerah karena memikirkan hal itu.

Scathach melihat keduanya berkonflik secara batin, menyeringai lebar. Dia dapat melihat dari raut wajah mereka berdua yang memiliki rona merah di pipi masing-masing, yang merupakan indikasi bahwa mereka juga berpikir untuk menggoda Naruto dengan lekuk tubuhnya. _'Hohoho... Mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Scathach yang Agung!' _serunya di dalam hati.

_***Kryuk.. Kryuk!***_

Suara geraman perut Jack membuat ketiga kembali ke dunia nyata. Arthuria berkedip, sebelum melihat Jack yang tersipu malu karena suara bunyi perutnya yang kelaparan. "Huft, sebaiknya kita mandi setelah itu baru sarapan di restoran terdekat!"

Mereka semua setuju dengan ucapan dari Raja Ksatria, kemudian mereka membangunkan Naruto dengan tamparan cukup keras di pipinya oleh Arthuria membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan menggosok pipinya sambil mencibir terhadap apa yang di lakukan singa betina itu.

* * *

…

Setelah menyelesaikan kebutuhan pribadi seperti mandi dan sebagainya. Kelompok Naruto keluar dari hotel tempat mereka menginap dan pergi ke sebuah restoran terdekat untuk sarapan. Setibanya di restoran, mereka langsung memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Dan tidak butuh lama bagi mereka untuk menunggu, pelayan datang sambil membawa pesanan mereka dan menempatkan di mejanya.

Arthuria seperti biasanya, dia memesan banyak makanan dimana terlihat banyak makanan di hadapannya. Semua orang tersenyum geli dengan tingkah Arthuria yang berbinar-binar tampak di matanya ketika melihat semua hidangan itu. Air liur terlihat di sudut bibirnya yang imut, Naruto berseru ke semuanya untuk segera makan dan berdoa sebelum makan.

Selama sarapan mereka diliputi keheningan dan hanya terdengar suara sendok atau garpu yang bertabrakan dengan piring. Setelah setangah jam menikmati makanan mereka, Naruto membuka suaranya memecahkan keheningan pagi yang indah.

"Yah, perut kita telah terisi dan saatnya bagi kita untuk merencanakan kegiatan kita di kota ini." serunya.

"Aku ingin kita menjelajah seluruh tempat ini sebelum menuju tempat lain!" Semiramis angkat suara, dimana semua gadis setuju dengan pernyataan itu.

"Benar, kita dapat melihat keindahan yang di tampilkan kota Paris. Aku ingin setidaknya kehidupan baru ini menikmati hidup dengan damai tanpa khawatir tentang perang." balas Arthuria yang tersenyum kecil yang di perhatikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto senang karena Arthuria akhirnya mencoba melanjutkan hidup yang baru ini, dan dia harus setuju dengan-nya. "Aku setuju dengan pendapat kalian. Oleh karena itu, kalian gadis-gadis bisa melakukan apapun yang kalian sukai selama tidak menimbulkan masalah, aku akan memberikan uang untuk kalian jika ingin membeli kebutuhan kalian masing-masing." katanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan Naruto?" tanya Scathach yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Pertama-tama aku akan melihat-lihat setiap gereja di kota ini. Setelah itu baru kita menuju museum di kota." jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk kebutuhan mereka semua selama menjelajahi kota Paris.

Alis Arthuria terangkat, "Kenapa kamu ingin melihat gereja-gereja itu?"

Naruto diam sesaat sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang banyak kepada Scathach yang diterima olehnya. "Itu uang untuk kalian gunakan hari ini, dan untuk jawabanmu Arthuria… Aku ingin mengecek kondisi gereja di kota, karena gereja di gunakan oleh Malaikat sebagai basis mereka menyerahkan misi kepada Exorcist selain sebagai tempat ibadah bagi umat-nya."

Mereka mengangguk paham dengan kata-kata Naruto. "Tetapi…" Naruto berhenti sejenak yang membuat mereka mencondongkan tubuhnya karena penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Naruto katakan. "... Gereja juga sering di gunakan sebagai tempat Malaikat Jatuh beroperasi-"

"Maksudmu tempat suci umat Kristiani itu digunakan oleh Malaikat Jatuh sebagai tempat tinggal mereka?!" Arthuria memotong ucapan Naruto dengan nada keras.

Naruto menghela nafas karena dia tahu Arthuria akan bertindak seperti ini. "Jangan potong omonganku!" balas Naruto agak jengkel, Arthuria memerah karena malu dan mengangguk mengerti. "Dan ya biasanya gereja-gereja juga digunakan oleh Malaikat Jatuh sebagai basis operasi mereka. Meskipun demikian, tempat tinggal mereka di Dunia Bawah, atau tepatnya Grigori seperti yang kalian ketahui. Namun, mereka juga memanfaatkan gereja untuk kegiatan mereka di dunia manusia dan aku ingin menyelidikinya karena mereka Malaikat Jatuh kadang-kadang bisa membahayakan manusia di kota ini!"

Mereka semua setuju dengan pendapat Naruto, apalagi dunia ini lebih bermasalah dari pada dunia mereka. "Kami mengerti Naruto. Tapi bagaimana kamu melakukannya, kamu tidak memiliki kendaraan untuk menjelajahi kota sebesar ini?" Semiramis angkat bicara.

"Hmm…" Naruto mengelus dagunya. "Itu mudah, aku akan menyewa mobil." dia membuka smartphone-nya, mencari tempat penyewaan mobil di kota Paris menggunakan internet. Tidak butuh lama baginya untuk menemukan lokasinya, dia menunjukkan kepada mereka. "Ini dia, aku sudah menemukannya!"

Mereka mengangguk, "Yah, itu cepat dan praktis. Apakah kami akan memiliki benda ini yang kau sembut smartphone?" Scathach bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu, kenapa tidak. Dengan ini kita bisa saling menghubungi satu sama lain meski jarak kita sangat jauh. Setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku, kita akan membelinya untuk kalian masing-masing dan aku akan mengajarinya juga!"

"Sangat baik. Lebih baik kita bergerak sekarang!" Arthuria menyarankan ketika matanya menatap keluar yang telah ramai oleh orang-orang yang berjalan untuk bekerja atau hanya sekedar liburan.

"Baik, aku akan membayar terlebih dahulu. Kalian bisa menunggu di luar!" mereka semua beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Arthuria diikuti oleh Scathach, Jack dan Semiramis berjalan keluar dari restoran. Sedangkan Naruto menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka.

"Ayo!" ajak Naruto kepada mereka setelah selesai melakukan pembayaran. Mereka berjalan mengikuti Naruto menuju sebuah taman tidak jauh dari sana. Setibanya di sana para gadis menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kita berpisah di sini. Oh ya, jangan membuat masalah dan kalian harus menekan Mana atau Prana kalian agar orang yang berkaitan dengan dunia supernatural tidak tahu tentang kalian semua!"

"Baik, kami mengerti Naruto!" balas Scathach yang diikuti oleh lainnya dengan anggukkan.

"Oke. Selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Naruto ketika dia berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya, wajahnya juga tersenyum tipis sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat penyewaan mobil.

* * *

**[Time Skip] **

Sudah beberapa jam Naruto menjelajahi gereja-gereja yang ada di kota Paris. Dan dia sangat senang untuk hasilnya, alasannya sangat sederhana, setiap gereja yang dia kunjungi (selidiki) semuanya tetap di kendalikan oleh pihak malaikat. Gereja-gereja itu juga berjalan dengan baik dan juga kondisinya bagus dan terawat oleh pendeta atau biarawan di sana.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya terlihat melintasi jalan-jalan di pinggiran kota Paris. Dia bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan musik yang ia dengar. Jari-jarinya sesekali mengetuk stir mobil mengikuti irama musik RnB. Damai. Adalah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Tidak ada konflik atau pertempuran yang terlihat, tapi itu juga menakutkan baginya karena biasanya sebelum ada badai pasti diawali oleh perasaan damai.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya dan memarkir di sisi jalan ketika melihat sebuah gereja cukup besar. Gereja itu terlihat baik-baik saja, namun dia merasakan energi gaib menguar di udara. Apakah malaikat berada di gereja?

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas dipikiran. Jadi dia keluar dari mobilnya, menatap setiap inci dari gereja dengan seksama. Bangunannya besar dan terawat, di samping dan belakang gereja terlihat pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi. Ada beberapa lapangan di halaman belakang yang terlihat ketika Naruto menyelinap masuk lewat belakang. Di sana terlihat anak-anak dengan usia 10-14 tahun di latih bertarung menggunakan pedang. Sangat khas untuk menjadi Exorcist.

Naruto mendekati dan mengamati dengan hati-hati sambil bersembunyi di sudut-sudut bangunan agar tidak terlihat.

"Ayo, ayo! Bergerak dengan benar!" teriak pelatih tersebut yang mengenakan pakaian khas pendeta. Matanya menatap tajam setiap anak-anak yang dia latih.

"Tuan biarkan kami istirahat!" suara memohon dari seorang anak yang sangat jelas kelelahan.

"Diam Kevin! Lanjutkan pelatihanmu dengan keras!" bentak pelatih memasang muka sangar. Membuat anak-anak ketakutan dan melanjutkan pelatihan mereka.

Telinga Naruto berkedut mendengar setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan pendeta. Dia juga memperhatikan bahwa anak-anak ini dipaksa berlatih dengan keras. Ketika Naruto hendak pergi dia melihat seseorang pastor lain datang. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap bersembunyi untuk mendengarnya.

"Bapa Galilei!" seru pelatih ketika melihat pastor itu datang.

"Anakku… apa kabar?" sapa pastor Galilei.

"Sangat baik Bapa. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya pelatih itu sambil melirik anak-anak berlatih.

"Aku masih berdiri dan terlihat baik bukan!" balas pastor Galilei dengan nada humor. Pelatih itu tertawa pelan dan mengangguk setuju. Raut muka pastor Galilei berubah serius menatap anak-anak yang berlatih. "Apakah mereka siap?"

"Hmm… Sulit untuk dikatakan. Tapi mereka telah dilatih dengan baik, kita bisa mencobanya sekarang untuk beberapa anak. Sisanya bisa dilakukan besok!" pelatih menjawab dengan serius. Pastor galilei mengangguk.

"Bawakan aku lima anak menuju lab di bawah tanah. Aku juga ingin menguji salah satu penemuan yang sangat besar hari ini!" pastor Galilei berkata sambil meninggalkan pelatih sendirian yang menyeringai.

"Kevin, Steve, Hall, David, dan Susan! Ikuti aku! Dan kalian sisanya kembali ke rumah!" perintah pelatih tersebut. Lima anak mengikuti pelatih dan yang lainnya berjalan menuju rumah tidak jauh dari gereja.

Alis Naruto terangkat menyaksikan kejadian ini. _'Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Sebaiknya aku mengikuti pelatih itu…' _dia melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang mengikuti pelatih dan lima anak dengan hati-hati.

_**[sementara itu…] **_

Di sebuah taman terlihat empat gadis. Dua diantaranya memiliki tinggi yang rata-rata, dua lainnya cukup pendek. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman itu sambil melihat pemandangan yang ditampilkan.

"Ahh… Membosankan!" seru gadis dengan telinga runcing. Alis gadis rambut ungu berkedut mendengar keluhannya.

"Ugh, diam semiramis! Suaramu menjengkelkan!"

"Mama… Ayo kita main Game lagi!" seru gadis kecil rambut perak.

"Tidak Jack!"

"Mungkin kita bisa makan lagi! Makanan di sini sangat lezat!" seru gadis pirang sambil ngiler membayangkan setiap makanan yang dia makan.

"Grrr… Arthuria! Kita baru saja makan satu jam yang lalu. Tidak ada makanan sekarang!"

"Huft, lalu kita melakukan apa sekarang Scathach? Atau kita bisa membeli pakaian lagi!" seru Semiramis berbinar-binar ketika membayangkan dirinya memakai gaun yang indah dan cantik.

"Tidak! Kita tetap di sini dan tidak melakukan apapun!" teriak Scathach dengan urat nadi muncul di keningnya.

"Yah, menyebalkan!"

"Aku lapar!"

"Um…!"

Tanda centang terlihat jelas di dahi Scathach mendengar setiap keluhan teman-temannya. "Jika kalian bertiga tidak bisa diam… Aku akan menombak setiap jantung milik kalian bertemu!" kata Scathach dengan aura ungu menguar dari tubuhnya, mata merahnya bersinar bahaya. Sudut bibirnya ditarik ke atas, menampilkan senyuman yang sangat manis namun memperlihatkan seorang iblis menakutkan bagi ketiganya yang bergidik ngeri.

Ketiga gadis itu dengan cepat mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tidak ingin mati cepat di kehidupan kedua hanya gara-gara membuat pahlawan Irlandia marah karena alasan konyol. Melihat mereka sudah diam, ia memijat pelipisnya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan saraf-saraf yang bekerja ekstra dari tadi. _'Sigh, Naruto bodoh! Di sini aku terjebak mengasuh dua gadis tidak dewasa dan anak kecil yang menjengkelkan!'_

_Dengan Naruto. _

_'Atchim' _Naruto bersin sambil menggosok hidungnya. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang membicarakan ketampananku! Hehehe…" bisiknya sebelum bergerak lagi mengikuti pelatih itu.

Mata merah Scathach melirik teman-temannya yang sekarang telah tenang. "Hmm…" dia mendesah.

Alis Arthuria terangkat mendengar dengusan Scathach. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Scathach hanya menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan Naruto!"

"Oh?"

"Yah, aku hanya berpikir dia sangat baik dengan kita. Padahal dia baru kenal dengan kita beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi dia sangat memperhatikan kita dengan memberikan banyak uang dan membelikan kebutuhan kita tanpa pamrih!"

"Hmm… Memang, salah satu sifat yang langka dia miliki. Kebanyakan orang akan memanfaatkan kita!" Semiramis ikut berkomentar. "Jadi, Raja Ksatria bagaimana menurutmu tentang Naruto? Aku tahu kalian sudah kenal lebih lama dari pada kami, aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu!"

Arthuria berpikir sejenak, mengingat kembali waktunya bersama Naruto. Dia tersenyum tipis, "Aku… oh, yah dia sangat baik, perhatian, cerdas, kuat, dan kadang-kadang menjengkelkan. Tapi dia juga memiliki jiwa seorang ksatria seperti leluhurnya dan jiwa pemimpin yang sangat kharismatik. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi Raja yang baik jika dia hidup di zamanku!"

"Leluhur Papa?" tanya Jack.

"Oh kalian belum mengetahuinya ya?" mereka mengangguk. "Baik, dia keturunan dari Sir Gawain, salah satu ksatria-ku yang sangat setia. Selain itu, dia dirawat dan dilatih oleh Lady of the Lake sendiri, sama seperti Sir Lancelot du Lac!"

"Wow… Dia pasti sangat kuat!" seru Scathach, "Kira-kira, jika Naruto melawan muridku siapa yang akan menang ya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu mempunyai seorang murid?" tanya Semiramis penasaran.

"Ya!"

"Tunggu sebentar…" Arthuria mencoba mengingat kembali lawan-lawannya selama Holy Grail. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya melebar, "Sepertinya aku pernah melawan muridmu Scathach." katanya cukup pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kabar murid bodohku itu?" tanya Scathach sambil mendekati Arthuria.

"Ya… Dia bagus. Sangat hebat dalam permainan tombaknya dan gerakannya juga sangat cepat. Kami pernah bertempur ketika dia mencoba membunuh tuanku saat itu!" jelas Arthuria.

"Si bodoh itu!" geram Scathach.

"Sepertinya seseorang memiliki hubungan lebih dari murid dan guru eh…" kata Scathach dengan nada menggoda.

Mata Scathach melebar, sebelum menyangkal dengan perona di pipinya. "Ehh.. T-tidak! Tidak seperti itu!"

"Oh? Aku tahu kalian memiliki hubungan lebih intim dari pada murid dan guru. Kau tidak perlu malu mengakuinya!" balas Semiramis.

Arthuria diam saja melihat mereka berdua berdebat. Dia sendiri tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan laki-laki. Dia memang pernah menikah, tapi itu pernikahan politik bukan karena cinta seperti Semiramis atau Scathach. Dia selalu hidup sebagai laki-laki itu sendiri, membuat kepribadiannya keras dan dingin demi menjaga penampilannya di depan prajuritnya. Hal ini membuatnya sulit untuk mengekspresikan dirinya sebagai perempuan.

Tidak berbeda dengan Arthuria, Jack juga diam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka perdebatkan. Jadi dia hanya mengangkat bahu, sebelum bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri memikirkan waktunya ke depan dengan Papa-nya.

"Ugh… Yah, kami memang memiliki hubungan satu sama lain. Jadi diam!" kata Scathach dengan rona merah muda.

"Hahaha…" Semiramis tertawa dengan jari-jarinya menutupi mulutnya. "... Bagus, kamu mengakuinya!"

Arthuria menghela nafas, dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, ia mengangkat bahu mengabaikan duo Semiramis dan Scathach. Ia melirik Jack, dan bertanya padanya. "Hei, Jack! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hmm… Memikirkan Papa!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Kenapa memikirkan Naruto? Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri!"

"Bukan seperti itu Arthuria. Aku hanya memikirkan tentang aku dan Papa menghabiskan waktu bersama di masa depan!" balasnya bersemangat.

Arthuria mengangguk. Dia berpikir bahwa itu sangat indah dan menyenangkan. "Mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Naruto setelah ini."

"Yup. Itu pasti hebat!" mereka berdua mengangguk setuju.

"Arthuria!" Semiramis memanggil Raja Ksatria.

Dia menoleh dengan wajah tabahnya, tapi alisnya terangkat. "Ada apa?"

"Kami ingin bertanya sesuatu!" kata Scathach dengan nada malas.

"Oh?"

"Ya. Lihat kami sebagai tokoh masa lalu memiliki kehidupan pribadi seperti percintaan. Nah, apakah kamu pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Semiramis.

Arthuria masih mode dinginnya. "Tidak!" hanya satu kata yang dia jawab membuat kedua gadis itu membuka mulutnya dengan mata berkedip.

"Serius? Bukankah kamu memiliki istri?" Semiramis bertanya tidak percaya.

"Ya aku memiliki istri. Tapi pernikahan kami hanya untuk politik, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah cinta seperti yang kalian alami!" balasnya datar. Jelas tidak peduli sama sekali dengan kehidupan pribadi seperti percintaan.

"Oh… Itu mengejutkan!" jawab Scathach ragu-ragu.

"Mungkin kamu harus mencari seseorang untuk dicintai di dunia ini!" saran Semiramis.

Arthuria mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli sama sekali. Meskipun itu bisa terjadi, tapi dia tidak memikirkan untuk sekarang. Lagipula dia mengenal laki-laki selain Naruto. "Mungkin."

Semiramis dan Scathach mendesah atas sikap Arthuria yang begitu dingin dan acuh tak acuh. Sulit bagi mereka untuk mengetahui apa isi hati sebenarnya Raja Ksatria. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa kepada dewa mana pun agar Arthuria merasakan jatuh cinta seperti yang pernah mereka alami.

_Satu jam kemudian. _

Para gadis masih di taman tempat mereka dan Naruto bertemu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum muncul si pirang dengan kumis, membuat mereka semakin jengkel.

Arthuria mengamati setiap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di taman. Sesaat kemudian mata hijaunya menyipit tajam, mencoba melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang runcing tengah berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Arthuria menghela nafas lega, orang yang berlari itu adalah Naruto. Dia mengambil botol minumannya ketika Naruto tiba di hadapan mereka, ia menyapa. "Naruto!"

Tiga lainnya langsung menoleh ke tempat Arthuria dan berjalan mendekati. "Akhrinya kau tiba juga Naruto!" kata Scathach sambil mengamati si pirang yang tengah mengatur nafasnya, peluh keringat mengucur keluar di setiap tubuh Naruto.

"Ini!" Arthuria menyerahkan sebotol minuman miliknya sendiri.

"Terimakasih Arthuria!" balas Naruto dan langsung membuka tutup botolnya dan menegak minuman tersebut. "Ahh… Akhirnya… Aku benar-benar lelah!"

Alis Arthuria terangkat, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu lelah?"

Yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Arthuria. "Yah, ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi. Sebaiknya kita mengobrol di kamar hotel saja! Ayo kita kembali!" seru Naruto sebelum berjalan pergi. Keempat gadis saling melirik sebelum mengikuti Naruto.

_Kamar Naruto, di Hotel. _

Mereka semua segera berkumpul untuk mendengarkan berita yang Naruto bawa. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, para gadis menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia mendesah pelan, dia lelah tapi harus menyampaikan berita ini.

"Ahem… oke, tenang. Aku tahu kalian pasti bertanya-tanya tentang berita yang aku bawa bukan?" kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, apakah berita baik atau buruk?" tanya Arthuria yang sudah memasuki mode ksatria-nya. Serius dan dingin!

"Hmm… Dua-duanya sebenarnya!" Naruto berhenti membuat mereka semakin penasaran. "Yah, berita baiknya banyak gereja yang melakukan tugas dengan baik dan tidak menyimpang!"

"Itu bagus bukan?" Scathach berkomentar.

Naruto mengangguk, "Benar. Tapi ada satu gereja yang harus kita turun tangan. Selain itu, ada benda di gereja tersebut yang telah aku cari!"

"Jadi, kita akan menyerang gereja ini? Bukannya ini melanggar aturan?" Semiramis berkata dengan kening berkerut.

"Yah, selain menyerang gereja kita juga harus menyelamatkan anak-anak malang di sana! Aturan ada untuk dilanggar!" kata Naruto serius tetapi diakhir dia berbicara dengan nada humor. Naruto melanjutkan kembali dengan wajah serius. "Kita tidak melanggar aturan, tapi mereka yang melanggar aturan karena melakukan percobaan pada anak-anak untuk menggunakan pedang Excalibur!" kata Naruto dengan geram.

"E-Excalibur?" Arthuria berkata ketika matanya melebar betapa terkejutnya dia.

Naruto memberikan anggukan sebagai responnya. "Benar pedang Excalibur! Tetapi bukan pedang asli. Pedang Excalibur asli sudah hancur berabad-abad yang lalu, dan pihak gereja membuat pedang baru dengan pecahan pedang Excalibur asli. Pedang Excalibur palsu ini berjumlah tujuh buah, dan aku harus mengumpulkan dan menyatukan kembali pedang itu atas perintah Ibuku!"

Arthuria mengangguk pelan, dia melirik pedang Excalibur yang dia miliki yang tanpa dia sadari muncul di tangannya karena betapa terkejutnya dia. "Apakah kamu akan memberikan pedang itu ke keturunan Arthur Pendragon dunia ini?"

Naruto menggeleng negatif. "Cih, keturunan Raja Arthur tidak peduli sama sekali dengan pedang Excalibur! Mereka hanya puas atas pedang Caliburn yang mereka pegang saat ini. Jika mereka ingin mengambilnya dariku, maka akan ada pertarungan diantara aku dan keturunannya!"

"Apa maksudmu mereka tidak peduli?" tanya Arthuria melotot kearah Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Dengarkan di sini Arthuria Pendragon! Mereka, keturunan Arthur Pendragon tidak melakukan apapun ketika pedang itu ditangan gereja dan tidak mencoba merebutnya kembali! Seharusnya mereka berhak untuk merebut kembali karena itu adalah pemberian dari Ibuku kepada Arthur Pendragon! Meskipun itu salah satu pedang suci, gereja tidak berhak memilikinya! Tapi sampai sekarang mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Keturunan Arthur Pendragon bahkan tidak sekuat pendahulu mereka!"

"Jadi, kamu bilang… Kamu yang berhak atas pedang itu?" tanya Arthuria dengan nada tajam. Dia sendiri adalah seorang Pendragon, ketika seseorang mencoba menjelek-jelekkan namanya dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Tidak!" Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Pedang itu akan dikembalikan kepada Ibuku, Lady of the Lake. Setelah itu, terserah Ibuku akan memberikan kepada siapapun yang dia anggap layak! Jika Ibuku memberikannya padaku, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menerima kehormatan itu!" Naruto menjelaskan. Dia mendengus pelan, menenangkan pikirannya.

Arthuria diam, ia menunduk malu karena bersikap seperti itu kepada Naruto. Dia menghelan nafas, sebelum mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Ahem… Aku harap kau melanjutkan ceritamu Naruto!" kata Scathach mencoba memecahkan keheningan setelah perdebatan Naruto dan Arthuria.

"Ya benar, maaf atas ledakan tadi. Oke, sekarang gereja ini berada di Utara Paris! Gereja ini di pimpin oleh pastor Galilei, yang juga seorang ilmuwan pihak gereja. Namun, setelah aku menyusup ke ruang bawah tanah aku menemukan beberapa malaikat jatuh bekerjasama dengannya. Bahkan Galilei ini melakukan percobaan pada anak-anak supaya mereka bisa menggunakan pedang Excalibur. Tapi hasilnya seperti kita duga, itu gagal! Anak-anak itu mati! Dan jika berhasil sekalipun kekuatan pedang Excalibur tidak akan mencapai puncaknya. Hanya mereka yang diberkati oleh Lady of the Lake yang bisa menggunakannya hingga kekuatan maksimalnya!" jelas Naruto menatap satu persatu untuk melihat apakah mereka masih memperhatikannya atau tidak.

"Wow, pedang yang sangat kuat!" komentar Semiramis.

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan kekuatannya, jika pedang itu digunakan dengan niat baik, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini. Namun, hasilnya mereka melakukan percobaan pada anak-anak yang tidak berdosa demi memuaskan hasrat untuk kekuatan. Sesuatu yang aku benci!" Naruto mendesis kesal. Dia kecewa karena pihak gereja di Vatikan atau malaikat tidak mengontrol pastor yang korup.

"Selain itu, pastor Galilei memiliki penjaga sendiri. Aku percaya penjaganya adalah seorang Servant seperti kalian!" kata-kata Naruto menarik perhatian mereka ketika mereka semua mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Scathach. Naruto melirik kearahnya, lalu mengalihkan ke Arthuria yang tidak banyak bicara dan masih berdiam diri. Mungkin dia masih merasa bersalah? Naruto mengangkat bahunya, dia hanya berbicara fakta.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan kelasnya. Tapi sosok ini adalah laki-laki dengan tubuh gelap tinggi dan berotot. Rambutnya cukup panjang, matanya bersinar di kegelapan membuatnya tampak seorang pejuang yang sangat kuat. Dia juga memiliki pedang besar yang selalu dia pegang." Naruto memberikan deskripsi dari sosok itu.

Para mantan Servant berpikir dengan keras mencoba mencari tahu siapa sosok ini. Dari penjelasan Naruto jelas sosok ini berada di kelas Berseker. Masalahnya ada mereka tidak tahu namanya.

"Aku percaya dia berada di kelas Berseker!" kata Semiramis. Ketiga lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan pernyatan Ratu Assyria.

"Begitu… Apakah kalian tahu siapa namanya?" Naruto bertanya.

"Itu adalah bagian tersulitnya. Kami para Servant hanya bisa tahu identitasnya ketika Servant yang kami lawan menggunakan Noble Phantasm-nya. Selama Servant itu tidak menggunakannya, maka akan susah mengindentifikasi sosok tersebut!" jelas Scathach.

"Sial… Itu artinya kita menyerbu markas musuh tanpa tahu kekuatan pastinya!" seru Naruto dengan nada tidak senang.

"Hohoho… Kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi di medan perang sayangku!" kata Semiramis sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Apa yang dikatakan Semiramis benar. Kamu harus membuat rencananya dan jika gagal kamu harus berpikir cepat mencari solusi untuk mengatasinya! Jadikan ini sebagai ujian bagimu untuk menjadi seorang Ksatria yang layak. Aku tidak ingin seorang Ksatria tidak mempunyai otak ketika terjun ke pertempuran!" Arthuria berkomentar setelah sekian lama diam membisu.

"Lagipula, kami bersamamu bukan?" seru Scathach sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengangguk atas masukan dari mereka. Dia menghela nafas panjang, merenungkan dan berpikir mencari strategi dengan baik. "Yah… Rencanaku adalah Arthuria menghadapi Berseker ini untuk memperlambatnya ketika aku dan Jack menyusup ke dalam lab. Scathach melawan malaikat jatuh dan Semiramis… Aku tidak tahu apa kemampuanmu?"

"Ufufufu…. Aku bisa membuat pasukanku sendiri, racun, dan sebagainya. Bahkan aku bisa membuat tempat untuk menetap atau sebagai basis operasi kita jika kau ingin!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Gila. Seberapa banyak kemampuan yang dia miliki jika ia bahkan bisa mempunyai tempat tinggal sendiri?

"Sungguh?" Semiramis tersenyum sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jika memang benar, kenapa kau, Scathach, dan Jack tidak tinggal di tempatmu itu?" tanyanya.

Semiramis mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, "Saat itu kami… tepatnya aku mengalami kekurangan Mana atau Prana. Untuk memanggilnya menghabiskan banyak energi magis milikku, tetapi saat ini energi magisku telah pulih seperti sedia kala, bahkan mengalami peningkatan jumlah secara signifikan!"

Naruto berpikir ketika otaknya mencerna informasi tentang kekuatan dan kemampuan Semiramis yang sangat berguna itu. Mungkin sangat kuat jika harus menggunakan banyak Mana. "Yah, kita akan membahas lebih lanjut tentang itu setelah menyelesaikan masalah saat ini. Itu artinya Semiramis akan mendukung Arthuria dan Scathach dalam pertempuran besok!"

Mereka serempak memberikan anggukan atas rencana yang Naruto buat. Rencananya tidak buruk sama sekali, justru itu sangat sederhana namun efektif.

"Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kita makan dan setelah itu beristirahat untuk besok. Aku ingin kalian berkumpul di sini jam 6 pagi!" Naruto berkata ketika ia memandang keluar melihat bulan dan bintang telah bersinar menggantikan tugas matahari.

"Benar! Ayo Jack kita pergi sekarang!" Scathach berseru. Jack mengikutinya dari belakang dan Semiramis ikut menyusul meninggalkan duo pirang.

Setelah melihat kepergian mereka, Arthuria berdeham. "Naruto… Aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah bersikap kasar seperti tadi. Jujur, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, tetapi aku-."

"Dengar Arthuria… aku telah memaafkanmu, dan jujur itu bukan salahmu jika kau bertindak seperti itu!" Naruto memulai dengan nada lembut. "Aku sendiri akan emosial ketika seseorang menjelek-jelekkan keturunanku meskipun berbeda dimensi. Namun, kau juga harus mengerti dan paham bahwa di dunia ini tidak semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanmu! Lagipula kau bukan berasal dari dimensi ini, jadi harus siap menerima kenyataan yang ada!" Naruto menyindir dengan nada humor.

Raja Ksatria meringis mendengar perkataan Naruto. Jelas kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto adalah fakta, dan itu membuatnya merasa buruk dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih Naruto… aku harap kau tetap seperti ini, menjadi orang baik dan selalu membantu mereka yang membutuhkan!"

"Tentu saja _Milady_!" goda Naruto.

Arthuria memutar bola matanya dengan kejenakaan Naruto. Jujur, pria ini akan membuatnya gila!

Arthuria mendengus sebelum beranjak pergi menemui yang lain, tidak diketahui oleh Naruto sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu!

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum mengikuti Arthuria. Dia sangat lapar sekarang karena harus memeras otaknya untuk besok. Dia hanya berharap bahwa besok berjalan sesuai rencana, semoga saja!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…! **

**Selesei! **

***Yeah, chapter depan akan ada scene fight mereka sebagai tim! Semoga saya menulisnya tidak berantakan dan baik. **

***chapter ini sangat sederhana, di sini hanya membuat setiap karakter semakin dekat. Jadi mungkin sedikit membosankan, tapi saya harap apa yang saya tulis memuaskan kalian! **

***Nah, di sini adalah awal mula cerita dari Kiba Yuuto. Dia masih kecil, dan dijadikan sebagai objek percobaan atas Excalibur… Saya mengambil tempatnya di Prancis karena jujur di fandom dxd tidak di jelaskan tempatnya selain dia ditemukan oleh Rias dan memiliki nama asli Isaiah sebelum rias memberikan nama Kiba Yuuto. **

***Valper Galilei muncul… **

***Pedang Excalibur apa yang akan Naruto dapatkan, akan terungkap chapter depan.. **

***Naruto akan mendapatkan semua fragmen pedang Excalibur, dan Arthur (DxD Verse) memegang Caliburn. Xenovia tetap Durandal, dan akan terungkap juga apa tujuan Naruto menuju museum di Paris. (Masih berkaitan dengan pedang suci) **

**Oke, itu saja saat ini. Tolong tinggalkan review atau pm bagi yang memiliki saran atau kesalahan di cerita dalam pengetikan agar saya bisa memperbaikinya saat posting chapter berikutnya. Jangan lupa Favorit dan Follow cerita saya baik yang ini atau yang satunya. Terimakasih, sampai jumpa lagi! **

**Adios! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Knight of the Sun and the Lake**

**Disclaimer : Naruto, HG DXD, Fate / series, dan senjata, element, atau tokoh lainnya bukan milik saya. Mereka semua milik pencipta aslinya!**

* * *

**Saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih lagi bagi mereka yang sudah mendukung dan menunggu cerita saya. Baik itu guest, atau kalian yang sudah memfavorit, follow, atau mereview cerita ini, dan saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada 'Andre Dragneel Lucifer' karena telah mem-pm saya. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti bagi saya!**

* * *

**Review :**

**Cyclops (guest) : maaf lama, karena saya juga punya kehidupan nyata dan tidak bisa selalu fokus menulis cerita saya. Tetapi saya akan tetap memposting jika memang sudah selesai. Terimakasih sudah menunggu! **

**Haruto287 : Hahaha, di semir dong :v**

**Xirons20 : Thank you! **

**I want too, but dear just there in Fantastic Beast and Newt Scamander have it. We know Arthuria is very fond of eating! And yes, it will be strong but not overpower, they are now strong. **

**Now yet, but I think Naruto will do that or not. Rias Gremory? We'll see in the front chapter, when after the battle in this chapter. **

**LovorianGremory : terimakasih, baca saja, dan perhatikan dengan baik. Hehehe :v**

**Arifu : hahaha, terimakasih! **

**Guest : sir Lancelot? **

**Portgas d Ali : ?**

**Godzilla 098 : benar banget! Lol. **

**Fazakhi Indra : terimakasih! Amin, semoga semua cerita yang saya tulis semuanya tamat! **

**ShiranuiShuichi : Hehehe terimakasih kembali karena telah membaca dan menunggu cerita ini! Semangat juga buat tugasnya, dan semoga nilainya bagus!**

* * *

"Naruto" normal

_'Naruto' pikiran_

**"Naruto" monster / naga / dll. **

_**'Naruto' pikiran**_

"Excalibur!" teknik / jurus

Selamat membaca! (^_^)

Music recomended : **Monster - Paramore (ost Transformers) opening!**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**[Keesokan Paginya] **

Seperti yang Naruto perintahkan, saat ini di kamar Hotel Naruto, Scathach serta Jack berkumpul Arthuria dan Semiramis. Naruto, pemimpin dari grup menatap satu persatu dari mereka. Arthuria telah mengenakan baju T-shirt di tutupi oleh jaket kulit hitam. Bawahannya memakai celana hitam ketat dengan bahan serupa dengan jaket, bagian bawahnya ia masukkan ke dalam sepatu boot tempur hitam. Rambutnya telah ia ikat seperti biasanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, bahkan lebih serius daripada biasanya.

Beralih ke Semiramis, dia memakai gaun hitam pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok. Dan dia sangat cocok mengenakan gaun seperti itu, mungkin karena dia adalah seorang Ratu sehingga auranya jelas berbeda dari wanita mana pun. Matanya menatap Scathach, dia telah mengganti pakaian tempurnya, semua itu karena Naruto memaksanya untuk tidak memakai pakaian yang sangat provokatif dan memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Awalnya mereka berdebat karena masalah sepele tersebut, tapi setelah kata-kata meyakinkan Naruto seperti 'wanita terhormat tidak harus memakai pakaian itu, jika ingin kamu bisa memiliki pakaian yang lebih baik!' setelah kata-kata Naruto, Scathach menurutinya dan mengganti dengan baju Black Widow tanpa lambang SHIELD yang Naruto tunjukkan padanya. Meski pakaian itu juga masih memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya, tapi setidaknya tidak transparan seperti pakaian Scathach pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia terlihat sangat baik dan cantik!

Bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan baju itu?

Nah, Naruto telah menonton berbagai film dan Game bertemakan aksi atau pertarungan. Sehingga tidak sulit baginya untuk mengcopy pakaian atau senjata selama dia tahu ukuran, bentuk, atau lainnya. Kemampuan sihir copy Naruto sangat bermanfaat dalam membuat sesuatu yang dibutuhkan dalam waktu singkat, meskipun kualitasnya di bawah yang asli tapi setidaknya itu berguna di saat seperti ini. Selain itu, mereka mampu bertahan sehari penuh dan jika di pegang atau di pakai Naruto maka akan lebih tahan lama karena dia dapat menyalurkan energi magisnya untuk mempertahankannya.

Scathach tidak banyak protes, dia langsung memakai pakaian yang Naruto buat. Meskipun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa mengetahui ukuran yang pas untuknya. Dia tergoda untuk menanyakan dan sedikit menggoda Naruto, tapi ia menghentikan pikiran itu karena sekarang mereka sedang berada dalam misi pertama mereka atau itulah pikirnya.

Untuk Jack, Naruto memberikan baju kulit lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu kombinasi emas yang di lengkapi dengan hoodie. Celananya pendek cokelat sebatas paha; di sisi kirinya terdapat tas kaki yang menyimpan beberapa macam belati yang Naruto buat untuknya. Dia juga memakai sarung tangan kulit hitam tanpa jari dengan lempengan besi di atasnya; sepatu boot tinggi dengan pelindung tulang kering melengkapi busana yang di pakai Jack. (A/N seperti Lighting FF13)

Naruto sendiri memakai baju seperti sebelumnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, tapi kali ini dia melengkapi dengan sabuk untuk menyimpan senjata api di balik mantelnya. Dia juga membuat kantong untuk belati di sisi kanan betisnya. Setelah puas melihat semua orang Naruto mulai berbicara.

"Oke, seperti yang kalian tahu kita akan menyerang gereja itu. Dan aku harap kalian telah siap baik secara mental dan senjata!"

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti, lalu kemudian Scathach angkat bicara. "Kami adalah prajurit yang sangat kuat dan lebih berpengalaman darimu Naruto. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir tentang masalah itu. Darah pertempuran mengalir di nadi kami, hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang akan memaksakan kami untuk mengeluarkan Noble Phantasm. Yang harus kau perhatikan adalah dirimu sendiri, karena bagaimanapun ini adalah pertemuan nyata pertama kali yang kau hadapi. Aku harap kamu siap menghadapi tantangan ini!"

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Oke, aku mengerti... Aku tidak akan mengacaukan ini!" Naruto menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "Aku tahu kalian lebih kuat dan berpengalaman daripada aku, tapi aku tidak ingin kalian terluka atau sampai terbunuh karena meremehkan sesuatu yang tidak kalian pahami. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan teman-temanku, itu saja!"

Mereka tersentuh ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sangat perhatian dan khawatir tentang mereka. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan lagi, tetapi saat ini pria muda di depan mereka membuat mereka merasakan perasan itu lagi. Perasaan di mana kau dianggap sebagai orang yang berharga, orang yang menganggap dirimu bernilai dan orang yang menganggap dirimu teman.

Kata teman sendiri banyak macamnya, entah itu hanya sekedar teman di mana mereka datang dan pergi sesuka mereka. Atau teman sejati, yang selalu menemani Anda baik saat-saat sulit atau bahagia. Dan Naruto merupakan seorang yang masuk kategori teman sejati, bahkan mungkin sesuatu yang lebih. Para gadis tersenyum tipis ketika Naruto menganggap mereka teman dan orang yang harus dia lindungi, Jack berdiri dan berjalan sebelum memeluk Naruto.

Jack tersenyum cerah berada di pelukan Naruto, dia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya ada yang menerima dirinya. Selama dia hidup, mereka hanya takut atau memanfaatkan dirinya. Tetapi bersama Naruto atau yang dia panggil Papa telah menunjukkan kasih sayang padanya. Salah satu hal yang dia cari di dunia ini, dan akhirnya dia menemukannya. Dia berjanji pada diri sendiri akan selalu menjaga Papa-nya, jika ada yang berani menyakiti Papa-nya mereka akan mati!

"Terimakasih Naruto. Kami tidak akan mati dengan mudah, percayalah!" kata-kata meyakinkan dari Semiramis membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Benar, sebaiknya kita bergegas ke tempat penyewa mobil berada. Semakin cepat semakin baik pula hasilnya!" setelah ucapannya, mereka beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Hotel.

"Oke!" balas para gadis serentak.

* * *

_**[Time Skip] **_

Naruto segera memarkirkan mobil hitam Nissan Rogue yang di sewanya di sebuah tempat tidak jauh dari gereja. Kelompok lima orang keluar dari mobil itu, dengan Naruto sebagai pemimpinnya. Empat gadis di sisi kiri dan kanannya saling memandang satu sama lain. "Oke, gadis. Seperti rencana yang kita buat semalam. Aku ingin Semiramis menggunakan kemampuannya dalam membuat pasukan untuk menarik keluar orang-orang dari depan. Scathach dan Arthuria kalian membantunya!"

Ketiga gadis yang disebutkan mengangguk paham, Naruto melanjutkan lagi. "Aku dan Jack akan masuk lewat pintu belakang. Dengan Jack, tetap di bayang-bayang melindungiku dari musuh yang tidak terduga! Apakah kalian mengerti?"

"Ya!" jawab mereka dengan anggukan singkat.

Naruto tersenyum, "Ayo pergi!"

Dengan itu mereka semua bubar dan menuju tempat yang telah ditetapkan oleh Naruto.

_(Sementara itu di Gereja.)_

Valper Galilei, seorang pastor dan juga ilmuwan gereja tidak senang dengan hasil percobaan yang dia lakukan. Semua anak-anak yatim piatu ini yang telah dia bawa untuk menjadikan mereka pemegang pecahan dari pedang Excalibur gagal total. Semuanya mati karena tidak ada yang mampu menahan kekuatan dari pedang Raja Arthur tersebut. Dia sangat frustasi dengan kegagalan ini, dan hanya menyisakan satu anak yang hidup karena belum melakukan ritual untuk pemegang pedang itu. Ketika dia hendak meneliti lebih lanjut apa yang membuat kegagalan ini, tiba-tiba bawahannya datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini?" tanya Valper cukup keras menatap pria yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"T-tuan… Di luar… seseorang menyerang kita!" pria itu menjawab dengan gagap.

Muka Valper memerah marah mendengar kabar itu. Percobaannya gagal dan sekarang seseorang berani menyerang markasnya. Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Cepat panggil Malaikat Jatuh dan Exorcist menahan mereka!" perintahnya, pria malang itu dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju tempat malaikat jatuh dan exorcist di bawah komandonya. "Aarrgghh…. Kamu pria besar tahan mereka dan bunuh pengganggu itu!" katanya ketika dia menatap dan menunjuk ke arah pria besar dengan tinggi melebihinya.

**"Ggrrr…" **setelah kata-kata tidak jelas atau geraman yang keluar dari mulut pria besar itu, dia berjalan keluar menuju pengganggu bosnya.

_(Sebelumnya dengan Semiramis, Arthuria, dan Scathach.)_

"Hmm… Sayang sekali tempat suci seperti ini digunakan sebagai tempat kekejian atas keserakahan mereka!" komentar Semiramis ketika mereka tiba di depan gereja. Matanya dengan cepat memindai setiap sudut gereja.

"Hah, seperti yang kau tahu Semiramis, manusia selalu seperti itu dari zaman kita hidup hingga sekarang. Tidak ada bedanya ketika kita masih hidup di zaman kita, selalu ada seseorang yang ingin lebih dan lebih. Kita juga pernah melakukannya bukan?" Scathach membalas dengan bijak. Dia tidak munafik, karena zaman mereka juga selalu seperti ini. Selalu ada manusia yang serakah, bahkan di dalam jiwa mereka juga ada keserakahan itu!

"Benar. Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosa-dosa mereka!" kata Arthuria sebelum tubuhnya bersinar terang. Beberapa saat kemudian pakaian yang dia kenakan telah berubah menjadi Armor kebanggaannya. Di tangan kanannya muncul pedang yang terselubung oleh angin sehingga tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. "Ratu Assyria, kita mulai!"

Semiramis mengangguk, "Baik Raja Ksatria!" setelah itu, dia berlutut dan di jari-jari tangan kanannya muncul cairan racun berwarna gelap. Dia menancapkan jarinya tersebut ke tanah, dengan kemampuan summon yang dia miliki sabagai Hamba Caster selain Assassin seketika muncul berbagai macam bentuk hewan atau monster terbuat dari tanah dan racunnya. Ini adalah salah satu kemampuan yang sangat kuat, apalagi jika berada di 'Hanging Gardens of Babylon', maka dia mampu menciptakan pasukan sebanyak tiga ribu, bahkan mampu membuat Hydra dengan tubuh sepenuhnya adalah racun.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan hanya lewat pikiran prajurit yang di ciptakan dengan cepat menyerbu gereja. Scathach melihat ini tersenyum, dia kemudian memunculkan tombak merah kebanggaannya yang dikenal dengan nama 'Gae Bolg'.

Tak lama kemudian muncul malaikat jatuh berjumlah enam orang dengan masing-masing 6 sayap hitam seperti gagak di punggungnya. Di belakang malaikat jatuh, terlihat juga exorcist berjumlah 12 orang memegang pedang cahaya khas exorcist dan pistol dengan peluru cahaya di tangan kiri mereka. "Lihat, mereka yang menyerang kita!" kata salah satu exorcist menunjukkan ke arah gadis-gadis.

Malaikat jatuh yang semuanya laki-laki bersiul melihat penampilan penyerang mereka. Dipikiran mereka jelas bahwa gadis-gadis sangat cantik dan panas. Mungkin setelah gadis-gadis itu di tangkap, mereka dapat bersenang-senang dengan tubuh mereka. Senyum mesum terbentuk di wajah mereka, sebelum salah satu dari mereka berbicara.

"Kalian Exorcist, tahan pasukan monster-monster ini! Kami akan menghadapi gadis-gadis itu!"

"Baiklah, ini mudah!" balas exorcist paling depan.

Dengan itu exorcist berlari dengan cukup cepat dan menyerang monster-monster yang telah Semiramis ciptakan. Mereka menebas setiap anggota tubuh monster itu, tapi dengan cepat membentuk kembali anggota tubuh yang hilang. "Sial, mereka mampu beregenerasi!" kata exorcist dengan kacamata.

Sementara mereka sibuk menghadapi pasukan monster, malaikat jatuh terbang cepat melintasi mereka menuju tempat ketiga gadis berdiri diam.

"Bodoh! Mereka pikir pasukanku akan hancur hanya dengan senjata seperti itu? Jelas mereka harus diberi pelajaran karena meremehkan kekuatanku!" Semiramis berkata menatap exorcist melawan pasukannya. Scathach terkekeh mendengar nada kesal dari ucapan Semiramis.

"Jangan khawatir Ratu Assyria. Mereka akan mendapatkan ganjarannya!"

"Hmp. Sudah jelas, dan malaikat jatuh idiot sepertinya ingin bertarung dengan kita!"

"Di sini kami akan turun tangan. Kau sebaiknya berada di belakang kami Ratu Assyria!" setelah kata-kata Arthuria, Semiramis mundur beberapa langkah untuk membiarkan dua temannya menghadapi gagak kotor. "_Queen of the Land of Shadow?"_

"Ufufu… Aku siap Raja Inggris!"

Scathach memutar tombaknya sejenak, dia menatap malaikat jatuh yang telah menciptakan tombak cahaya di tangannya. Mereka diam saling mengamati, raut wajah Scathach sangat serius berbanding terbalik dengan malaikat jatuh yang tersenyum mesum di wajahnya.

_Boom! _

Suara ledakan keras terdengar, dan itu pertanda bagi kedua pejuang untuk bergerak cepat mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Scathach dengan kecepatan cukup tingginya mencoba menusuk perut malaikat jatuh yang dengan mudah di blok olehnya, Scathach menarik tombaknya dan menundukkan kepalanya ketika malaikat jatuh mengayunkan tombak cahayanya. Setelah itu, dia bermanuver menusuk tangan yang memegang tombak cahaya.

Malaikat jatuh tidak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang begitu cepat dari Scathach, membuatnya tidak bisa memblokir serangan itu. "Gaahhh!"

Teriakan kesakitan dari malaikat jatuh bergema di udara, tombaknya jatuh ke tanah dengan paksa setelah tombak merah Scathach menusuk tangannya. Scathach menarik dengan cepat sebelum berputar dan menusuk kembali tepat di jantungnya hingga menembus tubuh malaikat jatuh tanpa banyak upaya. Dia menarik dengan paksa, darah berceceran di ujung tombaknya. Malaikat jatuh mati seketika dan jatuh ke tanah, dua lainnya menatap tidak percaya kearah temannya yang telah mati begitu cepat hanya menghadapi gadis kecil itu.

"Grr… Kau akan mati! Tapi sebelum itu, kami akan bersenang-senang dengan tubuhmu itu!" salah satu malaikat jatuh berseru dengan seringai mesum. Dia terbang ke langit untuk menjaga jarak dari Scathach yang diikuti oleh temannya.

Ekspresi Scathach tidak berubah sama sekali atas kata-kata kotor malaikat jatuh. Wajahnya hanya menampilkan ekspresi dingin dan tabah. Dia melihat malaikat jatuh itu terbang lebih tinggi ke langit mencoba menggunakan keuntungan bisa terbangnya. Bagi Scathach itu hanya mengulur-ulur waktu sebelum mereka mati tertusuk oleh tombak 'Gae Bolg'-nya.

* * *

_(Dengan Naruto dan Jack) _

Setelah mendengar suara keributan di depan gereja, Naruto dan Jack dengan cepat menyelinap masuk ke dalam gereja. Jack segera pergi ke langit-langit gereja untuk melindungi Naruto dibalik bayang-bayang. Naruto melihat Jack telah berada di atas segera bergerak dengan hati-hati, dia menyusuri lorong gereja dengan mata seperti elang dan ketika mendengar suara langkah mendekat, Naruto dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di sudut yang gelap.

Naruto menahan nafas ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke tempatnya. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat, dia hanya berharap tidak ketahuan oleh sosok yang mendekat ini. Tak lama kemudian terlihat sosok besar dengan tubuh tinggi berotot, memiliki kulit gelap, rambut panjang mengalir di punggungnya. Matanya bersinar terang; dia juga membawa sebuah senjata berbentuk pedang yang sangat besar hanya dengan satu tangan.

Ketika mencapai tempat Naruto bersembunyi, sosok itu berhenti, matanya melirik setiap sudut ruangan, tangannya meremas gagang pedang miliknya ketika instingnya mengatakan ada seseorang di ruangan itu.

_Boom! _

Suara ledakan terdengar keras, sosok itu mendengus kasar sebelum berjalan kembali. Naruto melepaskan nafasnya lega, dia bersyukur karena suara ledakan itu menyelamatkan hidupnya. _'Hampir saja… Siapapun yang membuat ledakan itu, aku berterimakasih padamu…!' _pikirnya, dia dengan cepat berjalan kembali menuju tempat laboratorium itu. Jack yang berada di langit-langit telah siap untuk melemparkan belatinya jika sosok yang dikenal sebagai kelas Berserker mencoba menyerang Papa-nya.

Dia bernafas lega karena Berserker segera pergi setelah mendengar suara ledakan di luar. Jack menyimpan kembali senjatanya ke dalam tas kakinya. Dan mengikuti Papa-nya yang telah bergerak kembali ke dalam gereja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya tiba di depan pintu masuk. Naruto menciptakan pedang besar dengan bilah hitam lebar. Pedang besar ini sangat cocok di gunakan sebagai pedang eksekutor, Jack melihat pedang itu kagum dengan betapa besarnya itu. (A/N bayangkan pedang Cloud / Zack FF7)

Setelah itu, Naruto dengan hati-hati memutar kenop pintu kamar itu. Dengan hati-hati dia mendorongnya, dan merasakan bahwa pintunya tidak terkunci. Dia langsung memberikan gerakan tangan untuk Jack bersiap. Jack mengangguk mengerti, dan mengeluarkan belati putihnya dan memegangnya dengan erat. Naruto melihat bahwa dia telah siap mengintip dari celah pintu yang telah dia buka. Di sana, di dalam ruangan itu dia melihat pendeta gila bernama Galilei tengah mengucapkan mantra yang tak dikenal diluar lingkaran aneh.

Sedangkan, di dalam lingkaran itu terdapat sebuah pedang melayang tegak, yang Naruto asumsikan bahwa itu adalah salah satu pedang dari pecahan True Excalibur. Dan di dalam lingkaran juga terlihat anak kecil yang seusia Jack dengan rambut pirang, berdiri dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit. Gigi Naruto bergesekan mencoba menahan amarah, dia meletakkan pedangnya di punggung, dan menarik keluar pistol di balik mantelnya sebelum mendorong pintu dengan cepat dan menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

_Bang! _

Timah panas di muntahkan dari moncong pistol dan melesat sangat cepat setelah Naruto menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Pendeta gila Galilei terkejut mendengar suara letusan pistol sehingga harus menghentikannya dalam proses membaca mantra, dia bahkan tidak sempat untuk menghindari peluru tersebut. Apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang gemuk membuat gerakannya sangat lamban, "Gaahh…!" dia menjerit kesakitan setelah peluru itu menabrak kulit tangannya yang gemuk.

Akibatnya, proses ritual yang dia lakukan secara efektif berhenti. Lingkaran sihir yang pendeta gila itu buat berhenti bersinar, sedangkan sosok anak laki-laki jatuh ke lantai dalam keadaan pingsan. Mungkin kekurangan energi hidup akibat ritual itu!

Naruto melihatnya segera berlari dan membawa anak itu di pelukannya. Dia mendongak ke atas, "Jack, turun! Bawa anak ini keluar dan simpan di tempat yang aman!" perintah mutlak darinya dengan cepat Jack bergegas dan menggendong anak yang pingsan di punggungnya sebelum berlari dengan kecepatan mengesankan.

Setelah melihat kepergian Jack dan anak tidak bersalah itu, Naruto mengambil pedang yang masih melayang tegak. Ketika dia memegangnya, ia dapat merasakan energi mengalir dari tubuhnya dan menyatu dengan pedang itu sebelum bersinar terang. Naruto mendengus melihatnya, dia tahu bahwa pedang itu menerimanya, bagaimanapun di tubuhnya terdapat sarung pedang tersebut, Avalon.

"P-pedang itu… menerimamu!?" teriak Galilei terkejut. Tangannya masih berdarah meski ia menahannya dengan kain dari bajunya. Dia perlahan-lahan mundur dari pria muda di depannya, di dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah untuk kabur agar tidak di tangkap oleh pihak gereja, terutama gereja pusat di Vatikan.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu!" mata Naruto berubah dingin, "Dan kamu sebagai pastor telah menodai kesucian dari gereja dengan melakukan ritual dan percobaan terhadap anak-anak hanya untuk bisa menggunakan pedang Raja Arthur!?"

Galilei ngeri melihat tatapan dingin dari mata birunya, rasanya tatapan itu telah menusuk jiwanya. Dia panik dan ketakutan sekarang, di depannya berdiri predator dalam wujud pemuda pirang. "T-tolong… Ampuni aku! A-aku melakukan ini demi Fraksi Malaikat!" dia berseru sambil menunduk ke Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, berani-beraninya dia mengatakan itu demi Fraksi Malaikat dan melakukan percobaan pada anak-anak hingga membuat mereka mati. Dan dia bilang demi Fraksi Malaikat? Tak bisa dimaafkan!

"Kau telah mencari kematianmu Pendeta Galilei!" Naruto menarik pedang di punggungnya dan siap untuk menebasnya. Namun dia menghentikan langkahnya, ketika mendengar suara teriakan perang berlari ke arahnya. Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menahan tebasan pedang cahaya dari orang yang Naruto lihat kemarin. Jika tidak salah, instruktur pedang dan bawahan Galilei.

Naruto mundur selangkah, mengambil momentum, sebelum mendorong pedang besarnya membuat pria di depannya kewalahan dan terjungkal ke belakang. Pria itu mendengus sambil menyeringai, "Kamu kuat anak muda!" dia melirik ke arah pendeta, "Bapa Galilei, sebaiknya kamu segera pergi! Orang ini biar aku yang menahannya!"

Galilei mengangguk cepat, "Terimakasih Gerard!" sebelum membawa tubuh besarnya dan berlari keluar dari pintu yang Naruto tidak ketahui. Naruto ingin mengejarnya, tapi dia harus menghindari pedang cahaya yang hendak memotong dua dirinya. Dia melompat menjauh, dan menghela nafas sebelum menatap tajam pria di depannya. Pedang pecahan dari True Excalibur telah dia simpan di punggungnya tempat pedang besarnya.

"Sekarang, sekarang aku harus membunuhmu karena telah berani mengacaukan proyek dari Bapa Galilei yang Agung!"

"Huh, yang Agung? Jangan bercanda denganku! Pendeta itu adalah definisi dari dosa keserakahan dan kebejatan moral karena telah melakukan ini.. Dan kau, sama saja dengannya!"

Gerard menggeram mendengar celaan itu. "Kau mati!" dia mencengkeram kuat gagang pedangnya, sebelum berlari memotong jarak dengan Naruto. Setibanya di depannya, Gerard mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal, namun dimentahkan oleh si pirang berkumis. Melihat Serang pertama gagal, pelatih pedang itu menarik kembali pedangnya, dan mencoba menusuk perutnya.

Naruto dengan mudah menahan serangan itu menggunakan lebar bilah pedangnya. Kemudian, dia memutar pedangnya, mengayunkan pedang besar itu dengan kedua tangannya.

_Clang! _

Suara nyaring akibat tubrukan dari dua pedang berbeda menghasilkan bunga api. Pedang Naruto yang besar jelas memiliki keunggulan dari daya tahan dan kekuatan, sehingga pedang cahaya Gerard mengalami keretakan. Apalagi pedang cahaya ini sedikit menguras energi magisnya untuk mempertahankan kekuatan untuk menghadapi pedang besar Naruto.

Gerard mundur karena tidak ingin terbelah dua oleh pedang algojo itu. Tapi, Naruto tidak membiarkannya, dia bergerak cepat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya secara brutal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelatih itu kewalahan dan tersandung menghadapi gerakan Naruto. Otot-otot pelatih menegang karena telah berkerja ekstra untuk melawan dan menahan gerakan dari lawannya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, ketika Naruto berhenti menyerang dan menatap pria itu dengan nafas normal.

"Sangat jelas perbedaan antara kita berdua dalam seni pedang!" kata Naruto, membuat pria itu menggeram kesal.

_'Sial, aku tidak kuat lagi!' _teriak Gerard secara internal sambil menatap tajam ke arah si pirang. _'Jika aku mati di sini, setidaknya aku telah membantu Bapa Galilei!' _

Naruto mengangkat alisnya melihat pria di depannya berdiri kembali dengan tubuh gemetaran, dia juga telah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya meski beberapa kali harus menegakkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dia harus cepat-cepat dan membantu yang lain. Kemudian, dia menekuk lututnya sebelum mendorong kakinya ke lantai untuk memberikan momentum dan melesat cepat ke arah pria itu berdiri yang telah menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal dan menambahkan energi magis pada bilahnya untuk mempertajamnya. Gerard tidak tinggal diam, dia membalas dan mencoba memblokirnya.

Tapi sayang, itu sia-sia karena pedang cahayanya setelah bergesekan dengan pedang Naruto langsung terpotong dua. Bagian ujung pedang Naruto menyayat lengannya cukup dalam. Teriakan kesakitan bergema dan pelatih itu tersungkur menabrak meja di belakangnya ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk melakukan tendangan memutar.

Gerard meringis kesakitan, tangannya terluka, dan pedangnya juga hancur. Punggungnya juga mengalami cedera yang menurutnya beberapa patah tulang. Naruto melihat kesempatan, dengan cepat menarik kerah pria itu sebelum melakukan pukulan di perut dengan lututnya. Darah keluar dari mulut musuhnya, dan Naruto tidak peduli sebelum meninju dagunya membuat beberapa giginya rontok dengan darah mengucur keluar. Kemudian, Naruto membantingnya ke lantai dengan suara gedebuk yang nyaring.

Melihat hasil karyanya, Naruto melepasnya. Lawannya telah mati dengan pendarahan secara internal akibat pukulan di dagu dan bantingan di bagian akhir yang membuat beberapa tulang patah. Naruto mendengus pelan, dia tidak suka membunuh orang tapi dia harus melakukan itu demi menjaga orang-orang tidak bersalah. Mungkin itu munafik karena pembunuhan sama saja pembunuhan, tetapi dia memiliki tujuan yang mulia dan jika ia harus mengotori tangannya, maka biarlah itu terjadi.

Setelah puas menghirup udara dengan rakus untuk mengembalikan pasokan udara di paru-parunya. Naruto melihat sekeliling ruangan, dia bergerak dan mengambil beberapa berkas tentang penelitian yang dilakukan Galilei. Kemudian menyimpannya di tasnya, dia pindah ke bagian dalam dan menemukan banyak mayat anak-anak yang telah menjadi korban percobaan.

Naruto menunduk sedih melihat, _'Brengsek… Jika saja aku lebih cepat, anak-anak malang ini tidak akan mengalami kekejian ini! Tuhan atau Dewa mana saja, tolong berikan mereka kehidupan yang indah di surga-Mu!' _

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, sebelum kembali mengambil barang-barang yang penting untuk dijadikan bukti. Lalu perhatiannya teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah pintu lain, dia berjalan mendekat dan mengintip lewat kaca di pintu itu. Yang terlihat olehnya, beberapa tabung untuk percobaan.

Dia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat salah satu dari tabung itu berisi seorang wanita telanjang dengan air penuh di dalamnya, serta memakai oksigen agar tetap hidup. Naruto, mengambil pedang besarnya dan menyalurkan energi magisnya ke pedang sehingga bersinar biru. Dengan dua kali tebasan pintu itu terbelah. Dia dengan cepat mendorongnya untuk membuat jalan.

Naruto berlari kecil dan ketika sampai di depan tabung itu, dia melihat seorang gadis muda yang cantik dengan rambut ungu halus yang panjang, memakai masker untuk membuatnya tetap hidup di dalam tabung penuh air. Naruto melihat sekeliling untuk mencari cara membukanya, ketika dia melihat komputer. Dia bergegas, dan segera mengotak-atik komputer itu.

Lima menit kemudian, Naruto menemukan cara membukanya, dan dengan cepat menekan tombol open yang tertera di layar. Setelah itu, dia pindah ke depan tabung dan melihat air menyusut perlahan-lahan, tak lama kemudian pintu tabung terbuka ke atas. Naruto melihat gadis itu telanjang, membuka mantelnya untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya dan melepaskan alat bantu pernapasan.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto meletakkan gadis itu di lantai setelah ia memakaikan mantel miliknya. Naruto mengecek denyut nadinya, dan bernafas lega ketika merasakan gadis itu masih hidup. Naruto bergerak lagi mencari kain, tapi tidak menemukan apapun kecuali pedang yang di simpang di tabung kecil. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, _'Yah, pedang dari pecahan Excalibur lainnya. Beruntung, Galilei sangat ketakutan. Jika tidak dia akan memiliki pedang ini…!' _

Naruto melihat-lihat dan menemukan tombol di sisinya yang tertulis open. Dia segera menekannya, hanya butuh lima detik tabung terbuka penuh, Naruto mengambil pedang itu dengan hati-hati, dan sekali lagi pedang itu bersinar terang ketika Naruto memegang gagangnya.

"Sekarang aku harus membawa gadis itu, dan dua pedang dari pecahan Excalibur. Tapi akan sangat berbahaya membawa keduanya keluar, apalagi di depan terdapat Berserker!" dia bergumam sambil berpikir. Lalu dia mengingat sesuatu, dan menepuk jidatnya karena melupakan barang itu.

"Bodoh, aku memiliki tas itu! Masalah pertama terpecahkan!" dia berseru pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan mendekati gadis yang masih tertidur, dan membuka dimensi saku di cincinnya dan mengeluarkan tas atau koper mini miliknya. Setelah itu, dia mencocokkan kode tasnya, sebelum membukanya. Ketika koper terbuka, terlihat sebuah tangga kayu, Naruto mengangkat gadis itu dengan gaya pengantin sebelum masuk ke dalam koper dengan turun menggunakan tangga.

Setelah mencapai di dasar koper, kini terlihat sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai parabot dan barang. Bahkan terdapat alat-alat masak atau alat laboratorium sederhana. Naruto berjalan menuju ruangan di sebelah lemari buku, saat mencapai ruangan itu terlihat sebuah kasur ukuran king, dengan nakas, lemari baju, dan furnitur lainnya. Naruto meletakkan gadis itu di kasur dengan hati-hati, lalu dia menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

Naruto mendesah, dia berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu untuk istirahat dan menutup tirai agar tidak terganggu. Naruto berjalan cepat menuju ruangan lain yang tertutup pintu baja. Ia memasukkan kode pintu, dan terdengar suara pintu berderit sebelum terbuka otomatis. Ia berjalan masuk dan terlihat berbagai senjata di ruangan itu, seperti Pedang Rapier, Halberd, Tombak, Pistol, Sniper, dan banyak lainnya. Kemudian, dia mengambil kedua pedang di punggungnya dan menyimpannya di sebuah tabung dan menutup kembali setelah memasang kode hanya dia yang bisa membukanya.

Dia bergerak kembali dan keluar dari ruangan itu, dan melihat Gryphon menatapnya. "Hey, sobat! Aku harap kau betah tinggal di sini?" tanya Naruto ketika burung mitologi itu membalas dengan pekikan yang bahagia. "Bagus, dan tolong jaga gadis di kamar itu ya? Aku akan kembali nanti!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kamar tempat gadis yang ia bawa. Gryphon berjalan menuju kamar itu dan duduk di pintu kamar. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, sebelum berjalan keluar dengan menaiki tangga.

Setibanya di luar, dia memasukkan koper itu ke dalam dimensi saku cincinnya. Dan ia merasakan bahwa Jack juga telah tiba di ruangan ini. "Hei, Jack bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

Jack berjalan mendekat, "Dia aman! Aku menyimpannya di luar gereja di sebuah pohon besar tidak jauh dari gereja!"

Naruto mengangguk, "Bagus, kita harus membantu yang lainnya!" dia mengeluarkan pedang Ex-Galatine-nya dan membawanya di punggungnya. Setelah itu mereka berlari keluar meninggalkan gedung itu.

* * *

_(Sementara itu…) _

Di luar gereja terlihat pertarungan cukup sengit, Semiramis melihat bahwa Exorcist satu persatu mati setelah melawan pasukannya. Sementara itu Scathach telah membunuh satu malaikat jatuh. Sedangkan Arthuria masih terlihat kesusahan karena malaikat jatuh menyerangnya dari udara.

"Scathach, segera akhiri mereka dan berhentilah bermain-main!" Semiramis berkata ketika Scathach membelokkan setiap tombak cahaya yang di lemparkan oleh malaikat jatuh di udara.

"Ufufufu… Baiklah!" dia berkata dan menciptakan berbagai rune magic di udara, dan menampakkan berbagai lingkaran sihir berwarna biru es di langit yang mengarah ke malaikat jatuh yang berkeringat melihat banyaknya lingkaran sihir. "Javelin Blizzard!" Scathach mengumumkan tekniknya, dan setelah itu keluar tombak es dari lingkaran yang sangat banyak.

Malaikat jatuh di udara, terbelalak sebelum bergerak menghindari setiap tombak yang mengarah ke arah mereka. Kecepatan tombak itu semakin meningkat ketika mereka mampu menghindari setiap tombak es, malaikat jatuh tidak sempat untuk membuat sihir pertahanan dan pasrah ketika tertusuk oleh tombak es yang membekukan seluruh tubuhnya, hingga terlihat seperti patung es.

Scathach melihat hasilnya menyeringai puas, dan menghentikan sihir rune primordial miliknya. Itu adalah salah satu kemampuan miliknya, mampu menciptakan sebuah serangan dari Rune Magic Primordial. Sihir Rune yang sangat kuno pada masa zaman dewa, dan itu juga adalah keterampilan yang dia peroleh dari God of Allfather, Dewa Odin dari Nordik.

"Yah, serangan itu sangat mengagumkan dan sangat kuno!" komentar Semiramis.

Scathach berjalan menghampiri Assassin-Caster, "Benar, itu membuatku bisa menjadi Caster sepertimu!"

"Wow, lihat kelompok kita memiliki dua Caster! Fufufu…" balas Semiramis tertawa kecil.

"Jangan lupakan, Naruto juga seorang penyihir yang dilatih oleh Lady of the Lake sendiri, sehingga kemampuannya juga tidak kalah hebat. Meskipun dia belum setingkat dengan kita, bagaimanapun, sihir kita berasal dari zaman dewa yang sangat kuat daripada sihir dari penyihir zaman sekarang!" wanita rambut untuk menambahkan.

Semiramis tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk, "Kita lihat saja bagaimana keterampilan sihir dari Naruto. Sekarang, kita harus meminta Raja Ksatria untuk serius, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita lawan setelah antek-antek ini!"

Scathach mengangguk setuju, "Aku setuju, dan menurut Naruto salah satu musuh kita adalah Berserker. Jadi kita harus bersiap!"

Semiramis menyeringai, sebelum dia berteriak ke arah Arthuria. "Oi, Arthuria! Berhentilah bermain-main, kamu harus membunuh mereka sekarang!"

Raja Ksatria mendengar perintah itu berkedut, dia tidak suka di perintah, tapi ucapan dari Ratu Assyria ada benarnya. Karena menurut Naruto mereka harus melawan Berserker yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. "Baik! Lain kali jangan pernah memberikan perintah padaku!" balasnya.

"Ara, ara. Dia kesal!"

"Ufufufu… Aku tidak peduli jika dia kesal. Karena kita harus menghemat tenaga dan sihir kita untuk melawan bos sebenarnya!" Semiramis tertawa licik.

Scathach memutar matanya, dan kembali fokus melihat Raja Ksatria yang telah serius menatap musuh-musuhnya.

Sementara itu, Arthuria menatap tajam tiga malaikat jatuh yang terbang di udara. Dia menghela nafasnya jengkel karena harus melawan musuh yang bisa terbang, jika dia ke depannya harus melawan musuh seperti ini lagi, maka ia harus membuka Noble Phamtasm-nya. Melihat hanya itu satu-satunya, dia berdiri tegak dan memegang gagang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya. Mari kita akhiri ini!" Arthuria memulai. "Mengumpulkan nafas bintang. Arus deras kehidupan yang bersinar. Ambil ini!" Arthuria meghirup nafasnya, sebelum berteriak. "Excalibur!"

Pedang miliknya yang terselubung oleh angin berputar deras disekitarnya, melonjak seperti badai, efeknya terlihat ketika angin itu melebar ke segela arah menghantam seluruh tempat dan menerbangkan apapun yang berada disekitarnya. Malaikat Jatuh juga ikut merasakan efek dari arus angin itu, dan harus mempertahankan kepakkan sayapnya agar tidak jatuh atau terbawa angin.

Semiramis dan Scathach bersiul merasakan efek dari pembukaan Noble Phantasm Raja Ksatria Arthutia Pendragon. "Sial, kekuatan dari angin itu sangat dahsyat!" teriak Semiramis sambil menutup bagian wajahnya.

Scathach mengangguk setuju, "Benar, dia akhirnya serius dan langsung mengeluarkan Noble Phantasm-nya!"

Beberapa detik kemudian angin itu menghilang dan terkumpul di perut Arthuria. Dia menatap Malaikat jatuh yang berkeringat dan gugup ketika merasakan betapa dahsyatnya semburan angin itu. "Strike Air : Hammer -"

Arthuria memegang pedangnya terbalik, mengumpulkan kembali dan mengompres angin yang berada di perutnya ke bilah pedang Excalibur. "- of the Wind King!" dia mengumumkan tekniknya, lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Malaikat jatuh, sambil melepaskan udara tekanan tinggi dan berubah menjadi peluru supersonik yang menyerang ketiga malaikat jatuh di udara tanpa bisa menciptakan sihir pertahanan.

"Arrggghhhh….!" teriakan dari ketiganya ketika serangan dari Raja Inggris menghantam dan menghancurkan mereka. Mencabik-cabik setiap tubuhnya, hingga tidak ada yang tersisa. Serangan itu masih berlanjut dan menuju tempat Exorcist berada.

_Boommmmm….! _

Ledakan keras memekakkan telinga bergema di udara. Getaran hebat dapat mereka rasakan. Bangunan di belakangnya terlihat hancur, meski masih berdiri kokoh.

Arthuria menghela nafas lega, sebelum mengumumkan kembali Noble Phantasm-nya untuk menutupi pedangnya. "Invisible Air : Barrier of the Wind-." dia berhenti, ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dan teriakan atau geraman datang dari tempat serangan Arthuria berhenti.

**"Gggrraahhhh…!" **

Awan debu masih menutupi sosok itu, mata ketiga gadis langsung menyipit tajam dan menunggu sosok dibalik asap itu. "Sepertinya serangan dari Arthuria mengenai tamu kita!" Scathach memulai.

"Jadi, ini musuh utama kita ya? Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat sosok ini!" balas Semiramis dengan senyum sadis. Arthuria tidak berkomentar, dia tetap berjaga-jaga jika terjadi serangan mendadak.

* * *

_(Di dalam) _

"Aahhh… Apa-apaan ini?" teriakan dari Naruto ketika merasakan gempa dadakan dan bunyi ledakan di luar hingga membuat sebagian gereja runtuh. Jack memegang baju Naruto dengan erat agar tidak terkena dampak dari runtuhnya bangunan dan agar tidak tersesat juga.

"Sialan, mereka tidak menahan apapun ya!" umpat Naruto ketika harus mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Jack terkikik mendengar Papa-nya yang kesal, itu sangat lucu!

* * *

_(Kembali di luar) _

"Saber, aku baru ingat… Naruto dan Jack berada di dalam lho!" kata Semiramis pelan.

"Hmm… Benar, mereka berdua di dalam!" tambah Scathach dengan nada kosong.

Wajah Arthuria menjadi pucat ketika dia mengingat kembali bahwa keduanya berada di dalam. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi tekniknya telah menghancurkan sebagian gereja!

Arthuria menunduk sedih dengan awan hitam di atasnya, sambil bergumam 'minta maaf dan berdoa kepada siapapun agar Naruto dan Jack selamat' berulang kali. Scathach dan Semiramis melihat kejadian langka itu berkeringat, sebelum berubah serius ketika awan debu sepenuhnya hilang dan menampakkan sosok pria besar berotot dan kulit hitam.

"Saber, berhentilah meratapi nasib Naruto dan Jack. Di depan kita ada musuh yang harus kita lawan sembari menunggu Naruto dan Jack!" teriak Scathach jengkel. Arthuria berdiri tegak, dan kembali ke mode seriusnya.

Mata mantan Servant Saber melebar ketika melihat siapa yang akan mereka lawan. "I-itu…"

Semiramis dan Scathach menaikkan alisnya, "Apakah kau tahu siapa Berserker itu?" tanya Scathach.

Arthuria menarik nafas panjang, dia mengangguk singkat. "Aku pernah melawannya, dan hampir kalah saat itu terjadi!"

"Wow, dia kuat!" sindir semiramis. Mata Arthuria berkedut mendengar sindiran dari Assassin.

"Ya. Dia memiliki 12 nyawa saat itu, dan seorang Demigod (setengah dewa). Anak Dewa Zeus yang terkenal kuat, Heracles (Hercules)!" Arthuria berkata cukup keras agar sosok Berserker juga mendengar dan dibalas dengan geraman dari Berserker atau Heracles.

"Ah, sial. Awal perjalanan kita harus menghadapi seorang demigod! Nasib sangat membenci kita!" Semiramis mengeluh.

"Aku setuju kali ini denganmu Assassin!" timpal Scathach. Dia memang kuat, tapi setidaknya dia berharap melawan musuh yang tidak terlalu kuat dulu. Apalagi seorang demigod, dan memiliki 12 nyawa. Itu banyak pekerjaan!

Tunggu!

Arthuria berkata Heracles memiliki 12 nyawa saat menjadi servant dan sekarang dia hidup seperti mereka. Itu artinya…

"Aku rasa dia tidak memiliki 12 nyawa!" gumam Scathach menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Arthuria bingung.

"Lihat, kau berkata dia memiliki 12 nyawa saat menjadi servant. Sekarang, dia hidup seperti kita. Itu artinya dia tidak memiliki 12 nyawa, namun pastinya dia memiliki kemampuan lainnya atau mungkin saja dia menjadi waras dan kuat seperti masa jaya-nya!" penjelasan dari Scathach sangat masuk akal. Meskipun begitu, mereka akan kesulitan menghadapi seseorang yang sangat kuat seperti Heracles.

"Benar. Tapi tetap saja, itu bukan pekerjaan mudah untuk mengalahkannya!" balas Semiramis.

"Yah, setidaknya kita tidak harus membunuhnya 12 kali, kan?" kata Arthuria yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan keduanya.

Diskusi mereka terhenti ketika Heracles melompati tinggi sambil mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah mereka. "Awas!" teriak Scathach, memperingati semuanya dan melompat menjauh.

_Blaarr…!_

Efek dari serangan Heracles ketika menghantam lantai dan menghancurkan tempat mereka berdiri. Heracles mendengus sebelum menarik kembali pedangnya. Asap menutupi area Heracles berdiri, tapi tidak membuat dirinya buta ketika dia menahan serangan dari Arthuria menggunakan pedangnya. Dan mendorong pedangnya membuat Arthuria terpaksa mundur ke belakang.

Scathach ikut menyerang juga setelah melihat Arthuria bergerak cepat untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Dia mencoba menusuk bahu Berserker tapi dengan mudah di blokir olehnya, ketika dia memutar tubuhnya setelah menahan serangan Saber. Scathach menarik kembali dan bermanuver mencoba menyerang kakinya, tapi lawannya melompat ke belakang menghindari serangan itu.

"Dia sangat gesit!" komentar Scathach. Semiramis melihat Berserker dengan mudah bergerak dan menahan dua serangan dari Scathach dan Arthuria.

"Inikah kekuatan dari anak Zeus?" dia bergumam rendah.

"Semiramis, buat pasukan!" perintah Scathach ketika dia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Heracles sebelum melakukan tusukan kombinasi, bawah, atas, samping, tengah, tetapi dengan mudah dihindari atau ditangkis oleh lawannya.

Semiramis mengangguk, dan mengumpulkan racun di jarinya sebelum menusukkan ke lantai. Beberapa detik kemudian tercipta pasukan dari batu atau tanah yang bercampur dengan racun, memiliki bentuk golem, manusia batu, dan monster lainnya. Dia memerintahkan mereka untuk menyerang Berserker lewat pikiran. Monster-monster itu bergerak menuju musuh tuan-nya.

Heracles melihat Scathach mundur mendengus, tapi dia harus menghindari serangan dari Arthuria sebelum membalasnya dengan pukulan di perut. Arthuria menahan pukulan itu menggunakan pedangnya, membuat tubuhnya terpental karena pukulan itu sangat kuat.

Sebelum Heracles bisa menyerang kembali, dia harus melompat ke samping ketika merasakan bahaya datang menuju ke arahnya. Dan benar saja, gerombolan pasukan golem dan sebagainya menyerang dirinya. Dia menggeram, dan berlari sambil menyeret pedang besarnya hanya menggunakan satu tangan dan mengayunkan pedangnya, menghancurkan setiap monster itu.

Satu persatu monster ciptaan Semiramis hancur menjadi tanah ketika terkena tebasan pedang Berserker. "Yah, selain kuat. Dia juga memiliki stamina yang tinggi!"

"Sudah jelas, dia seorang demigod!" balas Scathach dengan nada sarkastis.

"Hmm… dia bertarung bukan hanya dengan otot tetapi dengan otak juga!" timpal Arthuria melihat Berserker menyapu seluruh pasukan Semiramis.

"Aku akan menggunakan salah satu Noble Phantasm-ku untuk melemahkannya. Setelah itu kalian harus menghajar dia dengan keras!" usul Semiramis. Scathach dan Arthuria saling memandang sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Sikera Ušum : Arrogant King's Alcohol!" setelah mengucapkan Noble Phantasm-nya, di tangan Semiramis muncul cairan racun sebelum berubah menjadi sebuah senjata berbentuk rantai yang bergerak sendiri dengan ujungnya yang tajam terlihat meneteskan racun. Semiramis mengayunkan tangannya ke depan, ujung rantainya menembakkan racun dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Berserker yang masih melawan pasukannya.

**"Aaarrghhh!" **teriakan kesakitan datang dari Heracles ketika dia tidak bisa menghindari tembakan racun. Dia merunduk dan mendengus kasar, ketika menahan rasa sakit dari racun yang menyebar ke dalam tubuhnya. Di perutnya terlihat luka asam akibat racun Semiramis.

Arthuria melihat Heracles tidak dalam posisi menguntungkan, mengumpulkan kembali udara di bilahnya. "Strike Air : Hammer of the Wind King!"

Sekali lagi, serangan udara supersonik di lepaskan ke arah Berserker yang masih mencoba melawan racun di dalam tubuhnya. Dia melihat serangan udara datang, mengeluarkan energi magis-nya secara besar-besaran sehingga menampilkan warna hitam transparan di sekitar tubuhnya. Lalu dia mengangkat pedang besarnya dan menyalurkan energi magis-nya ke pedangnya.

_Booommm….! _

Asap menutupi tempat Heracles. Ketiga gadis itu menunggu dengan sabar hasil dari serangan yang dilepaskan Arthuria. Sementara itu, di dalam asap Heracles mendengus kasar sebelum memutar-mutar pedangnya sehingga menghasilkan angin yang meniupkan asap disekitarnya. Dia berdiri perlahan, matanya yang bersinar menatap tajam gadis-gadis.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyerangnya dengan teknik rank A atau ke atas. Jelas teknik-ku barusan tidak mampu sedikit pun menggores kulitnya!" kata Arthuria.

"Ya, dan juga Noble Phantasm-nya selalu aktif! Dan apakah kau tahu Noble Phantasm-nya Arthuria?" tanya Scathach.

Arthuria berpikir keras mengingat kembali saat dia bertarung melawan Heracles. Yang dia ingat hanya Berserker memiliki 12 nyawa.

Apakah itu Noble Phantasm-nya?

Mata Arthuria melebar, sebelum berkata. "Sepertinya Noble Phantasm-nya membuatnya abadi! Dan 12 nyawa miliknya adalah Noble Phantasm Heracles!"

"Ini buruk. Kita akan kelelahan sebelum mampu membunuhnya 12 kali!" balas Semiramis. "Jika dia harus di bunuh dengan teknik rank A, maka aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Noble Phantasm-ku harus membutuhkan banyak racun dan Prana untuk mengeluarkannya!"

"Itu berarti hanya kita berdua yang bisa membunuhnya!" ujar Scathach.

Arthuria mengangguk setuju, "Noble Phantasm-ku memiliki rank A++. Sehingga dengan mudah membunuhnya jika aku melepaskan seluruh kekuatannya, tapi itu bisa menarik makhluk supernatural datang ke tempat ini!"

"Gunakan kekuatan cukup untuk membunuhnya, tidak masalah jika itu satu nyawa. Aku akan membantumu!" kata Scathach.

Selama percakapan mereka, Berserker berlari dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Saat mendekati ketiganya, dia mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara horinzontal.

_Clang! _

Arthuria dengan sigap memblokir serangan Heracles. Semiramis mundur ke belakang, sedangkan Scathach memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan menusuk tombaknya. Heracles tidak tinggal diam, dia mendorong pedangnya membuat Arthuria goyah dan mundur. Setelah itu, dia memutar pedangnya sehingga tombak itu menusuk bilah besar pedangnya.

"Whoooaa… pria besar itu seperti Hulk!" suara teriakan mengalihkan perhatian Semiramis, Scathach, dan Arthuria.

Heracles memanfaatkan momen tersebut, dan memukul Scathach dengan kepalan tangannya yang besar. Scathach yang merasakan bahaya mendekat menyilangkan tangannya, namun dia terpental ke belakang karena betapa kuatnya pukulan itu.

"Gaaahh…" Scathach berteriak keras merasakan sakit di kedua tangannya. Setelah menerima pukulan yang sangat kuat. "Sial, itu sakit!"

Arthuria bergegas ke arahnya dan membantu Scathach berdiri. Mata hijau si pirang menatap waspada terhadap Heracles. Dia juga melirk lewat sudut matanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengalihkan konsentrasi mereka. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Scathach mengangguk sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Yah, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja siapa yang berani mengganggu konsentrasi kita?"

Arthuria mendesah, "Naruto!"

"Grr… Si bodoh itu!" Scathach menggeram kesal.

Sementara itu, orang yang di bicarakan keduanya berlari menuju tempat mereka berdiri. Di belakangnya Jack mengikuti Naruto menuju tempat tiga gadis yang tengah bertarung melawan Berserker.

Ketika Naruto dan Jack sampai, keduanya berdiri di samping Semiramis yang menatap mereka dengan senyum kecil. "Yo!" sapa Naruto nyengir.

_Duaghh! _

"Owch!" dia berteriak kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena bogem mentah. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" balas Naruto marah.

"Itu karena kau idiot! Kami sedang bertarung tapi kau membuat komentar yang mengalihkan perhatian kami!" Scathach mencibir.

"Hei, itu bukan salahku tapi-,"

Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika dia mendapatkan tatapan maut, bukan hanya dari Scathach tetapi juga Arthuria. Dengan paksa dia mengangguk untuk menghindari kemarahan dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Dan, kenapa kalian berdua sangat lama?" Semiramis memulai.

"Well, aku harus bertarung melawan musuh di dalam. Kemudian, aku mengambil beberapa bukti percobaan yang mereka lakukan untuk di laporkan ke Vatikan… lalu saat aku dan Jack hendak keluar kami harus mencari jalan baru karena gedung bagian depan gereja hancur!" dia berkata sambil melirik sekilas ke gereja yang masih berdiri setengahnya.

Arthuria menunduk malu dan rona merah muncul di pipinya. Dia melihat Naruto ingin berbicara kembali, jadi dia memulihkan dirinya sendiri dan kembali serius.

"Untuk saat ini kita harus fokus mengalahkan musuh di depan kita… setelah itu baru aku akan menceritakan lebih lanjut apa yang aku temukan di dalam, oke?"

Mereka mengangguk setuju, prioritas utama sekarang adalah membunuh Berserker. Dengan adanya Naruto, mereka memiliki peluang lebih besar untuk menang dengan kekuatan atau teknik Rank-A tanpa harus menarik perhatian yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia kelas Berserker, identitas aslinya Heracles!" Arthuria memberitahu.

Mata Naruto melebar, dia tidak percaya pria besar yang berdiri di depannya adalah Heracles. Salah satu anak Zeus yang dikenal sangat tangguh, dan salah satu demigod yang terkenal, bahkan di realitas kehidupan ini.

"Oh sial, musuh pertamaku adalah anak Zeus!" Naruto berseru. "Tolong, apakah ini mimpi?"

Jack dan Semiramis terkikik mendengarnya, berbeda dengan Scathach yang muncul tanda centang di dahinya. Arthuria menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus bertindak apalagi.

"Ini sangat nyata idiot! Sekarang, jangan bertindak bodoh, jika kau masih ingin hidup!" Scathach menggerutu kesal, kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Oh ya, musuh kita memiliki kemampuan _Immortality_… jangan menyela, aku akan memberitahumu sekarang dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!… bagus, sekarang kita bisa membunuhnya secara permanen, tetapi kita harus membunuhnya sebanyak 12 kali dan untuk membunuhnya tidak mudah sama sekali, karena kita harus menggunakan teknik atau Noble Phantasm dengan rank-A." dia menjelaskan kepada Naruto yang mendengarkannya dengan cermat.

"Ada lagi?"

Arthuria menjawabnya, "Ya, selain memiliki 12 nyawa, Berserker memiliki kekuatan, daya tahan, ketangkasan, dan Mana yang kuat!"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar itu, "Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang demigod dari darah Zeus. Heracles jelas memiliki atribut yang sangat mengesankan, lagipula dia mampu menyelesaikan 12 misi yang diberikan Dewi Hera… melawan Hydra, Singa Nemea, dan monster lainnya dan menang!"

Mereka semua setuju, tapi tidak berkomentar apapun soal prestasi yang telah dilakukan Heracles. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus membunuhnya, lain ceritanya jika dia berada di pihak mereka, mungkin mereka dengan senang hati mendengar petualangan dari Heracles.

"Dan dia adalah Hulk nyata!" teriak Naruto gembira. Sebelum dia menunduk lesu, "Sayang sekali kita harus menjadi musuh, jika kita berteman, maka kita akan membentuk tim Avenger nyata!"

Jack tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang berubah-ubah. Trio gadis lebih dewasa memutar matanya, namun di dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya… siapa Hulk ini, seberapa kuat dia, atau seberapa besar dia… pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di pikiran mereka. Kemudian lagi, Tim Avenger?

"Oke, kita harus serius Naruto! Kami tidak ingin mati karena kebodohanmu!" komentar Scathach cukup pedas.

Satu-satunya pria di sana mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Berhubung kita harus menggunakan teknik rank-A, maka aku harus menggunakan pedang Excalibur Galatine dan membuka kekuatannya!"

Berserker a.k.a Heracles berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, menatap tajam orang-orang di depannya. Dia masih dengan sabar menunggu mereka untuk menyerangnya, tetapi kesabarannya telah habis karena diabaikan sejak kedatangan pria pirang dan anak kecil iti. Dia mendengus ketika melihat mereka berdiskusi atau apapun itu, dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Misinya hanya satu, yaitu membunuh orang yang mengganggu rencana tuan-nya. Dia mendongak ketika pria pirang mulai berbicara dengan keras.

"Kehendakmu. Pedang suci saya adalah perwujudan matahari. Di bawah perintah raja, saya akan membakar semua permukaan ke tanah. Pisau pedang suci ini adalah salinan matahari itu sendiri. Pedang suci bintang, ayun sekali lagi! Excalibur Galatine!" Naruto berseru dengan lantang.

Setelah mengucapkan mantranya, pedang yang dia pegang dengan kedua tangannya bersinar terang, ketika matahari mini dari pedang itu muncul dan menyelimuti pedang tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak pedang yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja, kini terlihat ganas dengan sinar emas bercampur oranye menguar dari bilahnya.

"Mari kita mulai… Semiramis dan Jack dukung kami dengan serangan jarak jauh, tidak masalah jika tidak memberikan efek yang signifikan, setidaknya dengan serangan kalian semoga Heracles teralihkan perhatiannya sehingga kami bertiga akan mengeksekusinya!" Naruto menjelaskan dan di jawab anggukkan dari keduanya. "Aku dan Arthuria akan memberikan ruang, dan Scathach tugasmu memberikan serangan yang mematikan, dengan kecepatanmu sangat membantu untuk mengeksekusinya!"

Kedua gadis lainnya mengangguk, dengan Scathach yang memiliki kecepatan lebih tinggi dari mereka, maka serangan kejutan akan lebih efektif dengan mengandalkan kecepatan yang ia miliki. Mereka saling memandang dan mengangguk memberitahu bahwa semuanya siap.

Naruto dan Arthuria berlari dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama, mendekat kearah Heracles yang ikut bergerak juga, mempersempit jarak antara mereka bertiga. Naruto dan Arthuria menyeret pedang masing-masing, sebelum Arthuria membuka serangan pertama dengan ayunan secara vertikal, namun dengan mudah Heracles menahannya.

Naruto kemudian muncul di sisi Arthuria, dan melancarkan serangan secara horizontal untuk melukai perut musuhnya, tapi dengan mudah dia menahan serangan itu setelah mendorong pedang Arthuria sebelum menangkis serangan Naruto.

Arthuria sedikit goyah karena kekuatan dorongan dari Heracles sangat kuat. Dengan cepat dia memposisikan dirinya kembali, dan dia menyalurkan energi sihirnya yang dikenal sebagai 'Mana Burst' melapisi tubuhnya untuk meningkatkan kecepatannya. Dia bergerak sangat cepat sehingga hanya nampak kilatan kuning sebelum muncul di samping kanan Heracles.

"Excalibur : One Strike!" dia meneriaki nama teknik pedangnya sebelum melepaskan tebasan pedangnya yang telah di sinari oleh cahaya yang sangat terang, dengan niat membelah musuhnya. Heracles yang begitu fokus bertarung dengan Naruto tidak menyadarinya ketika Arthuria tiba-tiba muncul dan menebas tubuhnya.

Dia tidak sempat untuk menghindar atau menahan serangan yang tampak berbahaya itu, dia hanya bisa menggeram ketika pedang Excalibur Arthuria menyentuh kulit tubuhnya dan memberikan luka yang sangat mematikan.

**"Ggrreaaahhhh…"**

Heracles berteriak kesakitan ketika serangan dari Arthuria berhasil mengenainya. Darah segar menyembur keluar dari luka itu, dia terengah-engah karena merasakan serangan yang begitu menyakitkan. Arthuria melihat pertahanan Heracles terbuka sekali menyalurkan energi magisnya dan membakar bilah pedangnya, dia menarik pedangnya sebelum menusuk tepat di jantung Heracles yang tidak siap.

Serangan itu praktis membunuh Heracles, tetapi Arthuria tahu bahwa servant kelas Berserker itu hanya kehilangan dua nyawa dan masih sebelas lagi. Ia masih ingat ketika Illya mengatakan bahwa Excalibur sendiri bisa membunuh dua nyawa tanpa kekuatan penuhnya. Duo pirang itu melompat menjaga jarak dari tubuh Berserker yang masih berdiri tegak dan ketika mereka menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah.

Heracles kembali membuka matanya, dia hidup, dengan luka-luka yang perlahan-lahan sembuh. Naruto terkesan dengan regenerasi yang begitu cepat, melihat orang lain memiliki sifat atau kemampuan seperti itu selalu membuatnya iri meski dia juga memilikinya.

Heracles berteriak dengan keras, memekakkan telinga yang mendengarnya, tidak terkecuali kelompok Naruto. Lalu dia berlari menuju Naruto dan Arthuria berdiri. Kemudian ia harus berhenti ketika dua belati menuju kepalanya dan ia dengan mudah merunduk, ketika dua senjata itu telah lewat, dia berdiri tegak dan menatap orang yang melemparinya dengan mata bersinar merah.

Assassin of Black terintimidasi oleh tatapan itu. Rasanya seperti ditatap oleh predator yang sangat ganas.

"Jack, fokus dan jangan takut terhadapnya!" Naruto berteriak mengingatkannya. Jack tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. Perasaan takut sekarang hilang, dan dia merasakan keberanian muncul kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Oke!" dia membalas.

Naruto tersenyum, sebelum kembali ke wajah seriusnya. Dia mengangkat pedangnya tepat di depannya, pancaran energi meningkat drastis di bilah pedang Ex-Galatine.

"Excalibur Galatine : Absolute Annulment Sword!" ketika dia selesai mengucapkan tekniknya, tepat di bawah Heracles berdiri, muncul lingkaran menyerupai gambaran matahari. Pseudo-matahari itu bersinar terang sebelum muncul banyak replika pedang Ex-Galatine dari bawah dan melonjak ke atas, menusuk tubuh besar Heracles dari bawah.

Heracles sekali lagi menjerit kesakitan ketika banyak pedang menusuk setiap inci tubuhnya. Ia berhenti berteriak saat tubuh besarnya ambruk ke tanah dengan bunyi gedebuk besar. Darah dari Heracles membanjiri area tersebut.

Naruto melihat Heracles mati sekali lagi menghentikan tekniknya, keringat jatuh dari kepalanya akibat dari tekniknya yang banyak memakan energi sihirnya. Nafasnya memburu, dan ia sedikit goyah sebelum Arthuria membantunya.

"Teknik itu!?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah, "Teknik ciptaanku sendiri yang memakan banyak energi sihir, jika aku benar maka itu bernilai rank-A+. Pada dasarnya itu telah membunuhnya sebanyak empat nyawa. Bukan itu saja, tapi sekarang Heracles membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk meregenerasi lukanya!"

Mata Arthuria melebar karena takjub dengan teknik buatannya. "Y-yah, itu sangat kuat! Itu berarti dia hanya memiliki 6 nyawa tersisa!"

Sekarang Naruto yang terkejut, "Ehh? Jadi serangan pertamamu yang membunuhnya menghabiskan 2 nyawanya?"

"Benar, aku ingat tuan Heracles mengatakan bahwa Excalibur mampu membunuh dua nyawanya tanpa kekuatan penuh. Jika aku menggunakan kekuatan penuh Excalibur maka dia langsung mati dalam sekali serangan!" Arthuria menjelaskan dengan bangga.

Scathach datang mendekat ke arah keduanya. Dia cemberut melihat duo pirang itu. "Hei, kau bilang aku yang akan membunuhnya. Tetapi yang aku lihat kalian berdua telah membunuhnya sendiri!" dia mendesis kesal.

Naruto tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Arthuria menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Yah, maaf! Tapi dia belum benar-benar mati, masih tersisa 6 nyawa. Dan sekarang kau bisa membunuhnya untuk memuaskan haus darahmu itu!" Naruto menjawab, namun dia mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Scathach.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" dia membantah, "Hanya jengkel saja karena kalian berdua tidak memberikan ruang untukku untuk unjuk kekuatanku!" dia mencibir lucu.

"Sudahlah Scathach, dengan Heracles cepat terbunuh kita bisa kembali ke hotel secepatnya!" Semiramis menenangkan temannya yang masih menggerutu.

"Berapa lama dia akan hidup lagi Naruto?" Semiramis bertanya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Hmm… sekarang dia butuh 10 menit untuk kembali utuh dan sembuh, sebelum hidup kembali!"

Semiramis mengangguk, dia menciptakan racun di tangannya. Lalu dia melemparkan racun tersebut ke arah tubuh Heracles yang masih mencoba menyembuhkan. Semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya di mata mereka.

"Aku mencoba melemahkan tubuhnya sehingga kita bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya. Semoga itu berhasil!" dia menjelaskan yang di jawab 'oh' dari yang lain.

* * *

_(10 menit berlalu) _

Naruto telah bugar kembali, di mana saat ini energi magis-nya telah kembali pulih berkat Avalon di tubuhnya. Sekarang, ia dan para gadis bersiap kembali melawan Heracles yang perlahan-lahan bangkit dengan bantuan pedang besarnya.

Semiramis juga tidak tinggal diam, dia membuat pasukan yang cukup banyak berdiri di depannya, untuk membantu melemahkan Heracles supaya Naruto, Arthuria, atau Scathach membunuhnya dengan serangan kejutan.

**"Grrraaaaahhhhh!" **

Heracles menggeram, tubuhnya telah terbentuk dengan sempurna. Meskipun ia merasakan tubuhnya lebih lemah dari pada sebelumnya. Semiramis melihat itu memerintahkan pasukannya, tidak memberikan Heracles waktu untuk menyerang mereka.

Pasukan Semiramis menyerbu ke arah Heracles yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Meskipun tubuhnya telah sembuh, tapi organ dalamnya ia merasakan sakit. Dan Semiramis melihat itu menyeringai senang karena racunnya cukup efektif melemahkan musuhnya.

"Sepertinya racun yang kau buat telah memberikan efek pada tubuhnya meskipun tidak secara signifikan!" Scathach berkomentar.

Mereka saat ini melihat bagaimana Heracles dengan ganas membelah atau menghancurkan setiap pasukan yang telah dibuat Semiramis dengan pedangnya atau pukulannya. "Itu benar. Namun, jangan meremehkan Heracles, dia mampu melawan Hydra yang dikenal memiliki racun mematikan dan menang!" Naruto memberitahu mereka.

Semiramis setuju dengan pendapat Naruto, "Aku rasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk membunuhnya Scathach, jika kita memberikan waktu lebih banyak lagi, Heracles akan benar-benar pulih!"

Scathach mengangguk, sebelum bergerak dengan kecepatan yang menyilaukan meninggalkan yang lain di belakang yang takjub melihat betapa cepatnya dia bergerak. Mereka hanya mampu melihat blur ungu ketika Scathach bergerak, tidak butuh lama bagi mereka untuk melihat Scathach berdiri tidak jauh dari Heracles.

Scathach tidak tinggal diam ia langsung membuka serangan pertama, dengan kecepatannya ia mampu mencapai dan menusuk dengan tombak merahnya tepat di bahu lawannya. Demigod bertubuh besar sulit untuk mengikuti kecepatan yang di tampilkan Lancer, apalagi dengan keadaan yang lemah membuatnya menerima tusukan itu.

Dia meringis dan menggeram, melihat senjata musuh masih tertancap ia menggunakan lengan yang bebas untuk membalas serangan. Agak goyah, tapi ia mampu membuat musuhnya mundur ketika ia menarik tombaknya. Heracles tidak melepaskan begitu saja, ia maju dan menyerang dengan senjata besarnya.

_Clang! _

_Clang! _

_Clang! _

_Dhuaarr! _

Lantai hancur berkeping-keping ketika pedang besar itu memukulnya. Scathach merasakan ototnya sedikit tegang akibat menahan serangan yang Heracles lancarkan. Peluh keringat menetes di wajah yang cantik, nafasnya sedikit lebih cepat. Ia harus memberikan pujian atas kekuatannya, meskipun tidak sekuat dan secepat di awal, tetapi tetap saja ini masih gila bagi mereka yang lemah.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu ia memotong jarak mereka, dan tidak ragu langsung mengayunkan tombak merahnya ketika musuhnya masih tertutup debu. Suara benturan keras dua senjata bergema, Scathach menggeleng karena lawannya benar-benar kuat. Ia mengayunkan kembali dan sekali lagi mampu di tahan, ia menarik dan memutar sebelum melakukan tusukan ke organ vitalnya.

_Crack! _

Ujung tombak itu menusuk bilah pedang besar itu, dan terlihat sedikit retakan kecil di sana. Menandakan betapa kuatnya serangan Scathach. Jika itu senjata biasa, maka tidak mungkin untuk menahannya. Begitu juga senjata Heracles, pedang itu adalah pedang yang sangat keras dan terbuat dari batu dewa. Sehingga sulit dihancurkan oleh senjata biasa, namun lawannya kali ini bukan dikenal sebagai apa-apa.

Ia terkenal karena telah membunuh dewa-dewa, sehingga kemampuannya jelas sangat tinggi. Dan ini adalah keuntungan bagi Scathach karena musuhnya adalah seorang setengah dewa, ia tidak perlu Excalibur atau pedang Naruto untuk membunuhnya. Dengan personal skill saja ia mampu membunuhnya, dan lagi ia memegang tombaknya. Maka tinggal menunggu waktu baginya membunuh satu nyawa Heracles, dan ia tidak akan menundanya lagi.

"Gae Bolg Alternative : -" ia menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk melakukan gerakan yang sangat cepat, tombak merah telah siap tangan kanannya. Lalu ia melantunkan salah satu teknik Noble Phantasm-nya, " - Soaring Spear of Piercing Death!"

Ia menghilang dalam kabur, dan muncul di hadapan Heracles. Dan melakukan serangan pertama membuat demigod besar itu tergantung di udara dan tidak bisa menghindar, kemudian serangan kedua dilemparkan dengan kekuatan penuh. Serangan kedua ini secara instan menusuk tepat di jantung, dan membunuh Heracles.

Mata anak Zeus melebar ketika ia sekali lagi terbunuh oleh musuhnya, wanita rambut ungu segera menarik tombaknya dan menjauh dari tubuh Heracles yang mulai meregenerasi luka di jantungnya. Dan benar saja, keputusan Scathach untuk menjauh sangat tepat ketika hanya beberapa detik kemudian Heracles sudah hidup kembali dan berteriak nyaring karena marah.

* * *

"Ya ampun, wanita itu sangat cepat!" komentar Naruto, matanya melebar karena takjub melihat Scathach akhirnya mampu membunuh satu nyawa Heracles.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju, sangat menakutkan jika harus melawan Lancer seperti Scathach. Apalagi ketika ia menggunakan salah satu teknik Noble Phantasm-nya, Arthuria tahu bahwa teknik itu sangat berbeda dari Lancer atau Cu Chulainn. Teknik yang Scathach gunakan lebih mirip gabungan dari serangan Lancer baju biru itu.

Ketika Heracles mulai hidup kembali setelah hanya beberapa detik mati. Naruto dan Arthuria mulai berlari dan mendekati Scathach. Sementara itu, Semiramis dan Jack tetap di belakang. Mereka ingin membantu dari dekat, tapi tahu bahwa serangan mereka tidak efektif melawan Berserker ini. Alih-alih diam saja, mereka juga akan membantu dari jauh, dengan ini setidaknya mereka bisa membantu.

Naruto dan Arthuria berhenti di samping Scathach yang terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Mereka saling melirik, dan mengangguk dakam diam sebelum bergegas menuju anak Zeus.

Naruto menyeret pedang Ex-Galatine, ketika mencapai Heracles ia mengayunkan ke atas, berniat untuk membelah yang dengan mudah di blokir. Naruto menarik, sebelum mencoba memotong kakinya. Heracles tidak tinggal diam, ia melompat mundur cukup jauh.

Saat kakinya menyentuh lantai, ia menekuk lututnya sebelum bergerak untuk melakukan serangan balik. Tetapi Arthuria muncul di depannya, dan kedua bilah mereka saling beradu. Meski Arthuria masih menggunakan 'Mana Burst', ia masih kalah dalam kekuatan. Sehingga ia perlahan-lahan mulai terbawa oleh dorongan dari Berserker.

Pria besar mengaum, Mana-nya bergejolak keluar dari tubuhnya seperti kobaran api. Hal ini membuatnya memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan dua kali lipat. Ia menarik pedangnya, sebelum mengayunkan dengan keras memukul Arthuria. Raja Ksatria masih mampu memblokir, tetapi ia masih terdorong dan terpental jauh.

_Swuussh! _

Angin menyebar setelah serangan itu. Naruto dan Scathach menutupi wajah mereka supaya tidak terkena debu. Setelah mereda, pria pirang melirik dari sudut matanya dan melihat Arthuria berdiri di belakang mereka. Keadaannya baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka sama sekali tetapi tangannya terlihat gemetaran.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, lalu mendongak dan ia terpaksa melompat ke samping kiri saat lawannya mulai menyerang. Scathach juga mengikuti gerakan Naruto.

_Dhuaarrr! _

Setelah menyeimbangkan badan, ia bergegas memberikan serangan kejutan.

_Clang! _

Terkejut! Saat serangan kejutan itu mampu ditahan. Sebelum ia bisa menyerang kembali, ia terpaksa berputar dan menghindari sapuan dari tangan besar lawannya.

_'Sulit' _gerutu Naruto dalam benaknya. Ia kemudian melihat Scathach mencoba menusuk titik vital musuh. Dan hanya beberapa inci, pria besar itu dengan mudah membalikkan badannya, kemudian memukul batang tombak yang membuat Scathach goyah. Dan…

_Thump! _

Mata Naruto melebar ketika Scathach terhempas ke tanah dengan keras saat menerima tebasan dari pedang raksasa itu. Lalu ia berlari dengan kecepatan tingginya menyerang kembali, supaya Heracles teralihkan perhatiannya kepada dirinya, dan memberikan waktu bagi gadis rambut untuk untuk pulih.

Pahlawan Wanita Irlandia itu meringis kesakitan, dia melirik perutnya yang telah terkena tebasan. Ia menghela nafas lega, lukanya tidak berbahaya. Tetapi tetap saja, itu menyakitkan!

Ia bangun dan berdiri dengan bantuan tombaknya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan mata merahnya kemudian melihat Naruto dan Heracles telah bertarung kembali.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara. Di sampingnya berdiri Arthuria dengan pandangan khawatir di matanya. Ia mengangguk dan melihat perutnya sendiri yang terluka. "Ini bukan apa-apa! Aku masih mampu bertarung bersama kalian, dan -_ugh _sialan, dia lebih ganas dan semakin kuat sekarang!" dia menggerutu pelan, dan melihat Naruto hampir terkena tebasan pedang besar itu, untungnya pria pirang dengan cepat mundur.

Arthuria memandang temannya itu agak skeptis. Tetapi mengangguk, lagipula dia juga salah satu Servant terkuat yang pernah ia temui.

"Kita harus memberikan pukulan telak dan mematikan padanya!" gumam Scathach. Arthuria setuju, tetapi hanya dia yang mampu membunuhnya langsung dengan satu serangan dan mematikannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Naruto bisa, bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatan penuh Excalibur. Tetapi jika seperti ini terus, mereka akan kalah karena kelelahan dan Mana-nya juga lebih cepat terkuras karena dua kali menggunakan 'Mana Burst'.

"Aku tahu," kata Arthuria pelan, mata hijaunya dengan cermat mengamati pertarungan Naruto dengan Heracles, dan ia melihat Naruto juga mulai tidak mampu lagi mengikuti gerakan lawannya yang lebih cepat dan kekuatan yang besar.

Semiramis berada di belakang mereka mulai menciptakan pasukannya untuk membantu Naruto. Dia agak khawatir dengan pria itu, karena betapa baiknya dia meski tidak pernah mengenal mereka secara pribadi. Begitu juga dengan Jack, dia ingin membantu, tetapi di gudang senjatanya tidak ada yang mendekati level rank-A. Noble Phantasm-nya hanya C~B rank.

Sangat menyakitkan ketika tidak mampu berbuat banyak seperti ini!

Semiramis melihat kekhawatiran dari mata Jack mencoba menghiburnya. "Jack, jangan khawatir. Mereka akan menang!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Jack membalas dengan anggukan dan tersenyum tipis.

Kembali ke Arthuria yang tetap mencari cara untuk mematikan Berserker. Dia memutar otaknya mencari solusi, namun semuanya tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa membunuhnya secara instan kecuali dari pedang Excalibur-nya. Dia menghela nafas dan melihat Naruto dan Heracles saling beradu pukulan, tebasan, tidak ada yang ingin mengalah satu sama lain.

"Aku rasa, inilah saatnya bagiku untuk menggunakan setengah kekuatan dari Excalibur!" ia berkata tiba-tiba mengagetkan teman di sebelahnya.

"Apa kamu yakin itu cukup?" Scathach bertanya, ada nada keraguan dalam suaranya.

Tetapi Arthuria menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan mantap. Matanya memancarkan sinar tekad yang membakar jiwa. "Ya, dia memiliki 5 nyawa sekarang. Setengah dari kekuatan Excalibur cukup untuk memusnahkannya!"

Scathach masih ragu, namun melihat tekadnya, ia merasakan dorongan di dalam jiwanya. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah, lakukan itu! Kita tidak bisa menahannya terus menerus jika kita menahan kekuatan kita, dan aku akan membuka jalan bagimu untuk membunuhnya!"

Mereka berdua saling mengangguk, dan Scathach maju beberapa langkah ke depan. Sementara Arthuria berjalan menjaga jarak dari Scathach, meskipun ia masih tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia membuka jalan baginya untuk melancarkan serangan telak pada Berserker. Tetapi instingnya mengatakan ia harus memberi jarak dari Scathach.

"NARUTO! MUNDUR SEKARANG!" teriak Scathach mengejutkan pria itu, dia bingung dengan perintah itu tetapi menurutinya dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Hanya beberapa detik ia telah berdiri di samping Arthuria dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Arthuria mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu apa rencana dari Scathach. Dan mengisyaratkan agar ia melihatnya juga. Pria berambut pirang menghela nafas, dan menurutinya.

Scathach memutar tombaknya sebelum menancapkan ke tanah. Lalu ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, dan mulai melantunkan nama Noble Phantasm-nya. "Gate of Skye : -" muncul lubang hitam di langit, kemudian ia menatap tajam tempat Heracles berdir. "- Gate to the Magical Realm Brimming with Death!"

Lubang hitam itu memancarkan energi gelap, membuat Jack ketakutan. Tetapi Semiramis menenangkannya, kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap lubang hitam itu. Dan melihat lubang yang di panggil Scathach perlahan-lahan mulai menghisap tempat Heracles berdiri.

Tanah, puing-puing, dan benda-benda mati atau hidup di belakang Heracles mulai tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam yang tanpa dasar itu. Heracles juga mulai terhisap, tetapi ia menahannya dengan pedang besar ia tancapkan ke tanah, sebagai pegangannya. Meskipun demikian, ia masih merasakan tarikan yang menyakitkan bagi tubuhnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh gelapnya. Ia merasakan Mana-nya secara perlahan terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam itu.

Otaknya berpikir dengan keras mencari cara agar menghentikan tarikan tersebut, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu. Ia menggerakkan giginya, dan berteriak keras. "**Aarrgghh…!" **

Dari tubuhnya keluar Mana gelap menyelimuti seluruh tubuh. Heracles melihat ini dan merasakan bahwa tarikan dari lubang hitam itu tidak sebesar sebelumnya, merasa senang. Tetapi matanya melebar ketika melihat Mana-nya perlahan-lahan mulai tersedot keluar dan masuk ke dalam lubang hitam. Tubuhnya juga tidak baik, ada luka-luka yang awalnya kecil berubah menjadi besar.

Scathach melihat Heracles mampu bertahan dari salah satu Noble Phantasm-nya kagum. Itu berarti lawannya memiliki Mana dan keberuntungan yang cukup tinggi sehingga mampu bertahan. Senyum tipis hadir di mukanya, tidak masalah ia mampu bertahan. Karena sekarang adalah waktunya bagi Arthuria memulai serangannya. "ARTHURIA INILAH SAATNYA!"

Raja Inggris mengangguk mengerti, dan meletakkan pedangnya ke belakang. Ia berkonsentrasi pada serangan ini dengan fokus tinggi. "Excalibur : -" pedang itu mulai bersinar dengan cahaya emas yang menyilaukan mata. Naruto harus terpaksa menutup matanya. " \- Sword of Promised Victory!"

Setelah mengumumkan teknik tertingginya, bilah pedang Excalibur semakin bersinar terang. Ia berteriak dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Heracles berdiri. Dari serangan itu terlihat sinar cahaya seperti laser menuju Heracles dengan kecepatan supersonik sebelum menghancurkannya.

_Booooommmmmmm! _

Bunyi ledakan memekakkan telinga, dan tanah bergetar hebat ketika serangan itu menghancurkan Heracles dan tempat ia berdiri. Asap menutupi seluruh area, namun segera terhisap ke lubang hitam karena Scathach belum menghilangkan tekniknya.

Arthuria terengah-engah, ia berdiri dengan menopang berat badannya ke pedangnya. Serangan itu sangat kuat, jika ia menggunakan kekuatan penuh, maka ia akan kehabisan energi magisnya. Dan sekarang meski hanya setengah, ia masih berantakan, dua kali menggunakan 'Mana Burst' sudah cukup menguras Mana-nya, kemudian ia harus melepaskan salah satu teknik tertingginya saat bersamaan. Ini sudah cukup membuat ia terkuras, dan sekarang ia hanya ingin beristirahat sambil makan yang banyak untuk memulihkan Mana-nya.

Naruto melihatnya membantu dirinya berdiri dan memeluknya dari samping untuk menopan tubuh mungil gadis itu. Ia kagum melihat teknik yang begitu dahsyat, dan jika membandingkan dengan tekniknya, serangan Arthuria jelas lebih unggul. Lagipula, itu adalah serangan dari pedang Excalibur. Konon salah satu pedang suci terkuat di dunia supranatural. Jadi, itu adalah wajar baginya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto menatap wajah wanita itu. Arthuria mengangguk lemah dan mencoba berdiri sendiri tetapi gagal. Naruto tersenyum dan dengan lembut memegangnya, "Tenang, biar aku membantumu berdiri. Kau cukup beristirahat saja. Dan kerja bagus!"

Scathach bernafas lega, ia menghilangkan lubang hitamnya, dan melihat kawah besar terbentuk akibat serangan Raja Ksatria. Tubuh Heracles tidak ada lagi bersama pedangnya, ia mengerutkan dahinya bertanya-tanya kemana jasad dari Berserker. Tetapi mengangkat bahu, mungkin hancur berkeping-keping setelah menerima serangan Arthuria atau terhisap ke dalam tanah bayangannya. Well, itu baik baginya.

Saat ia melihat Naruto dan Arthuria berduaan, ia menyeringai kecil. Ia mendekati keduanya, dan berdeham. "Aduh! Naruto, bisakah kamu membantuku juga? Tubuhku sama sakitnya dengan Arthuria… tidak adil hanya dia yang mendapatkan perlakuan khusus darimu!" dia berkata dengan wajah pura-pura kesakitan.

Timbul tanda centang di dahi Arthuria, ia menatap tajam wanita rambut ungu itu. Sementara Naruto memerah cerah, otaknya gagal berfungsi dan malah membayangkan ia memeluk dua gadis itu.

"Ara, ara. Sepertinya Arthuria ingin mengklaim Naruto sendirian!" ia menambahkan, dan menerima tatapan tajam darinya. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto supaya ia bisa berdiri sendiri, namun ia justru terhuyung-huyung hendak jatuh, sebelum pantatnya menyentuh tanah Naruto telah menangkapnya, mata hijau dan biru saling menatap.

Tidak ada dari keduanya hendak berpaling satu sama lain, Scathach melihat kejadian tersebut menyeringai dan tertawa kecil. "Ahem…" suara batuk menyadarkan mereka kembali ke dunia, dan memerah padam di wajah Naruto. Sementara Arthuria masih mempertahankan wajah seriusnya, namun samar-samar terlihat rona merah muda di pipinya.

"Aku tahu kalian ingin bermesraan, tetapi sekarang kita harus pergi dari tempat ini. Teknik yang aku dan Arthuria keluarkan, pasti menarik makhluk supernatural lainnya untuk datang ke tempat ini!" kata Scathach dengan senyum nakal.

Kedua pirang setuju, dan memanggil Jack serta Semiramis untuk berkemas dan pergi dari tempat ini. Mereka semua segera bergerak dan pergi meninggalkan area pertempuran.

* * *

_(Di dasar danau) _

"Itu… kekuatan Excalibur!" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Namun rasanya berbeda. Semoga kamu baik-baik saja Naruto dimanapun kau berada!" ia menatap jendela ketika matanya mengikuti ikan-ikan yang berenang bebas di luar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…! **

**Music ending : Warrior - Avril Lrecomended**

* * *

**Wow, akhirnya selesai. Ini adalah adegan pertempuran pertama dalam cerita ini, dan penilaianku sendiri ini mungkin cukup bagus. Semoga kalian menyukainya! **

**Yah, di sini sedikit ulasan dari cerita di atas. **

***Kenapa hanya Arthuria, Naruto, dan Scathach yang mampu membunuh Heracles sementara Jack dan Semiramis tidak? Yah, alasannya sederhana, Arthuria memiliki Excalibur(A++), Naruto punya Ex-Galatine(A+), dan Scathach ia mempunyai pernosal skill God Slayer, meski Gae Bolg-nya hanya rank-B, tetapi berkat skill itu ia bisa membunuh Heracles yang merupakan setengah dewa (demigod). Sementara Jack, kita tahu ia memiliki Noble Phantasm rank-C dan rank-C~B. Sementara Semiramis, ia tidak bisa memanggil Hangin of Garden Babylonia karena harus melajukan ritual dulu selama tiga hari penuh. Sementara Noble Phantasm yang ia keluarkan di cerita itu hanya B-rank. **

***Teknik Naruto itu adalah murni buatan sendiri, Ex-Galatine : Absolute Annulment Sword (Ex-Galatine : pedang pembatalan / penghapusan mutlak) rank- A+, merupakan Anti-Army dan Anti-fortress, maksimum target 100 orang. Namun jika lawannya seperti Heracles itu hanya bisa membunuh 4 nyawa. Dan juga Naruto belum mampu memaksimalkan serangan ini karena Mana-nya masih terbatas, dan harus membutuhkan banyak Mana dari pengguna meski mendapat bantuan dari sinar matahari jika dilakukan siang hari, jika malam murni dari Mana pengguna. **

**Dampaknya ini menghilangkan / membatalkan pertahanan dari tubuh lawan, melambatkan regenerasi, dan membunuhnya secara langsung. **

***Javelin Blizzard (serangan tombak es), ini adalah kemampuan varian dari kemampuan sihir Scathach. Ia diketahui memiliki kemampuan sihir Freezing Blizzard, jadi saya membuat variannya. Ini rank-B, jadi tidak bisa membunuh Heracles. **

***Excalibur : One strike. Seperti namanya, satu serangan dan membunuh musuh. Teknik buatan sendiri, saya lihat Arthuria hanya memiliki satu teknik serangan dari Excalibur dan oleh sebab itu saya membuat varian. Ini hanya rank-A tapi bisa A++, tergantung seberapa banyak kekuatan yang ia kompreskan ke bilahnya. Tetapi berkat Excalibur bisa membunuh dua nyawa Heracles, dan seperti Illya katakan Excalibur tanpa full power hanya mampu membunuh dua nyawa. Namun ketika full power, mampu langsung membunuhnya dengan satu serangan. **

***Naruto telah memiliki dua pedang dari pecahan Excalibur dxd, akan terungkap yang mana di chapter depan. Dan satu wanita tambahan juga, mungkin kalian tahu itu. Dan akan terlihat chapter depan. **

**Oke itu saja, jika kalian memiliki saran berupa teknik, atau tokoh yang menjadi lawan Naruto atau untuk bergabung Naruto silakan review, atau pm. Dan jangan lupa Favorit dan Follow, terimakasih! **

**Update selanjutnya Kiiroi ke no Kaizoku! **

**Trafalgar Dicky out! **

**Adios! **


End file.
